


Sultan's Possession

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 77,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/SultansPossession_zps671ae567.png.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian is a Sultan that rules over a small island located within the United Arab Emirates. He is respected and feared by all that fall under his reign. When business takes him to America, he discovers a prize he determines to collect. How will Justin respond to this new, and sometimes savage world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Here we go with another King/Sultan story. I just couldn't resist. This is not to be confused in any way with 'Captivated' or 'A Kingdom Divided'. This will be an entirely different premise, and I hope a fun adventure for all. Brian will be very primitive - par with the life he leads - Justin will be extremely vulnerable, and yet, far more feisty than he should be. I hope you enjoy this new offering. Feedback is greatly encouraged, and appreciated! As always - I will update this story, along with my other WIP's as much as possible!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only!

* * *

 

"Las Vegas?" Ted visibly shuddered. He looked in Brian's direction, thankful at least that the Sultan was wearing American clothes. Standing out was never a good thing in a foreign land - especially for a man of the Sultan's power. "I mean, why Las Vegas, Sultan?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why not?" he quipped. "It is proclaimed as 'Sin City'. I figured I would fit in nicely." A droll laugh followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we still returning home in the morning, Sire?" Ted asked, his eyes darting around to observe the Sultan's security team discreetly in place. He abhorred these trips away from the safety of home. Brian never adhered to any form of normalcy. The clubs and locales he visited were never ones of a discreet nature. This layover in Las Vegas was a prime example.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian told him, "I promised Gus I would fly home tomorrow; I don't intend on breaking a promise to my son."  
  
  
  
  
"We've been gone for two weeks; I know he'll be happy to see his daddy." Ted smiled as he thought of Brian with his son. In those moments the controlling, and arrogant Sultan was vastly changed. Then, he was simply a father. It was always a pleasure to see. Noticing that Brian seemed to be on a direct path for where they were going, he curiously asked, "What's the plan, Sultan?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed in irritation. "Can you drop the Sultan, Theodore? At least while we're in America..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A low profile is understandable; however, you are still my Sultan."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have never stood on ceremony - you know that." Brian cast an irritated glance at the man that handled his financial affairs, as always, displeased with the formality he sought to pursue. "You are my financial advisor, Ted, not a member of my harem. Unless in a political meeting, you should be addressing me by name." A knowing look entered his eyes. "My American name."  
  
  
  
  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Ted conceded, "As you wish, Brian. You know how I love to aggravate you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now isn't the time," he snapped. "I need to relax tonight before the long trip home. This evening is about exploring our ties to America. Let's just do as they say - go with the flow - and have a good time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You? The almighty Sultan - go with the flow? I can't wait to see that..." an amused voice cackled next to his ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes glittering angrily, Brian turned to face the husband of his Chief of Security; as always, set on edge by his simpering tone. "Michael, please tell me why I invited you along..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because my husband asked..." Michael returned cockily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's head turned to see Ben hovering close behind, an amused smile on his face. Michael seemed to take great pleasure in annoying him, sometimes he wondered about the reasons behind it, but not enough to question it. As long as Ben was happy with his husband, and he was treated with the respect he was due, he saw no reason to interfere. Should any of that change, though, Michael would be receiving treatment from him that no man wanted to be the recipient of, yet sadly, a punishment many did have to endure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben pushed forward, quickly intercepting his Sultan. "Brian, what's the plan here tonight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've made arrangements for a private poker game behind closed doors. I have secured you a chair as well; I figured you would be more comfortable to be close." Brian knew his security leader so well. He would go out of his mind if he were closed off from him, unable to scrutinize every possible threat that came his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
A deep sigh of relief followed. "That's good; I was a bit concerned. I have noticed quite a few foreign dignitaries checking in tonight. It stands to reason you could be noticed. I'd definitely like to be close."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I observed the same." Brian frowned thoughtfully, before continuing, "It's just as well that we return home in the morning, then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael cast a petulant look at his husband. "What am I supposed to do while you are playing poker with Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian immediately intercepted the look of irritation on Ben's face. Fuck! How he'd love to leave Michael in America when they returned home... but flaws or not, Ben did love Michael. While that aspect remained, there was little he could do. "I left a bankroll with the cashier for you and Ted. Enjoy yourselves on me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to do that, but, thank you, Brian." Ted cast a pointed look at Michael, silently willing him to be just as gracious. He didn't have a clue what Michael's problem had been lately, but he sure wished it would end soon. He wasn't certain how long Brian would continue to be patient with him. Quickly observing that Michael wasn't going to voice any sort of gratitude, Ted prodded him, "Shall we go see the cashier, Michael? The sooner we get started, Brian and Ben can too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine..." Michael grumbled, dutifully following behind Ted, knowing in this instance he had very little choice. Perhaps he would be richer when he left here tomorrow... and all of it funded by the powerful Sultan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben sighed as he watched them walking away. "I'm sorry, Brian. I don't understand Michael sometimes. His behavior just doesn't make sense."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian patted Ben on the back, urging him in the direction of their assignation. "Don't trouble yourself, Ben. Let's go rob these American's blind..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling, Ben walked next to the Sultan, his eyes assessing everyone that looked their direction. "Don't forget that you have a small amount of American blood in you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never forget anything." Brian cast an intense look Ben's way. "I'm sure you know that more than anyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That I do." Ben remained silent as Brian supplied the passes that would gain them entry into the private gaming room, a sudden quiver of awareness moving up and down his spine. What it meant he didn't know... but, his gut told him something significant would happen on this night. Whether it would be good or bad was what remained to be seen.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian wasn't certain what provoked him to look up from his cards. They had been playing for two hours now; he had been winning and losing, each at times of his own choosing. It was never good to clean the table out prematurely. That always led to incidents. A man of his position sought to avoid those whenever possible. Perhaps it was the voice that pulled his focus from the game. His eyes crawled over the backside of the well-dressed man. It was apparent he was a casino employee. Brian folded on what was a good hand, aware that his attention had been diverted for the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving from player-to-player, his nametag identifying him to everyone, Justin smiled graciously at each man, politely inquiring if they wanted anything from the bar. It was a very organized setup in the private rooms. He didn't even need to leave the room to fill their drinks. When he was asked to fill in for a few hours, Justin leapt at his chance. Truth be known, he didn't have a choice in the matter. The tips in these private games were usually generous to the extreme; barely keeping himself from living on the street - he needed every dollar he could get.  
  
  
  
  
  
Writing down each drink order on a small notepad, he came to the other side of the table to engage the last two men. He looked at the lighter-haired man first. He was very attractive, but he didn't seem to fit in this environment. Justin qualified that immediately. It wasn't that he didn't fit in, it was more like he was uncomfortable in it, similar to one waiting for something to happen... while not knowing when or what it would be. "May I get you something from the bar, Sir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben smiled tightly at the young blond, his eyes narrowing at the look in Brian's eyes during the entire exchange. Bloody hell, he thought to himself. They had been doing so well on this trip. As well as he knew Brian... the foreboding he had felt when entering the room was making sense now. How he hoped this boy responded favorably, and more importantly - respectfully to Brian, who was clearly about to enter Sultan mode. If not - there would be a situation... and it would fall on him to resolve it. "No, thank you. Alcohol adversely effects my playing ability." Ben ignored the amused chuckles that moved around the table. He had lost nearly every hand so far; these men weren't the least bit intimidated by his playing skills.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled in understanding. "How about something non-alcoholic?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just some water, thank you." Ben cast a worried glance in Brian's direction, even more alarmed as he noticed Brian was so fascinated by the casino employee that he hadn't noticed any of the pointed glances he directed his way. This could be very bad, he thought. Very bad indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving to the last man at the table, Justin gave his most welcoming smile, his breath almost lodging in his throat at the beauty of the hazel-eyed man. "S-Sir? What can I get for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian licked his lips as his eyes smoldered over what he had already decided to be his fun for the night. He would be sleeping his entire flight home, for there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he'd be fucking this man - all night long. Fuck, the boy was beautiful. Those impossible blue eyes, that perfect blond hair... and most of all - those full lips that were meant to give a man pleasure. He had to have him. "Whiskey would be a good place to start."  
  
  
  
  
  
"S-start?" Justin gulped, instantly wondering if that response had meant more.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at the blond's name badge, instantly committing it to memory. "Yes, Justin. Stay very close; I have a feeling I will need much more from you tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben groaned. So it begins. His only fear being one simple question. How would it all end?  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Okay... quite obviously, this isn't next on my list of stories to update; however, being that the chapter had been finished, I decided to go ahead and post it. To those that do follow my standard rotation - I am currently working on 'More Than Friends'. I hope to update that soon. Thanks for reading! As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
  
Brian couldn't remember the last time he'd been _this_ distracted. In the past fifteen minutes, he had lost five-thousand dollars. The money meant next to nothing to him; however, his diverted attention was much more significant. It wasn't something acceptable in his world. In the rare occurrence of a distraction, he resolved it quickly. Resourcefulness was a much needed commodity to effectively govern. He knew he was a strong, and firm leader of his people. He loved his land, as well as the life he lived. As much as he enjoyed his visits to America, and all of the recreational activities those visits provided him... he was always glad to go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir?" the dealer prompted. "Are you in this hand?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben looked at Brian, then anxiously at the slightly impatient group of men. He bit his tongue just before addressing him as Sultan... although, not before Brian shot him a warning glare. He hadn't even spoken the Sultan's titled address... and still he had picked up on it. Clearly, his distraction wasn't absolute. "Uhhh, Brian? Is everything okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's back tensed from his position behind the bar. Despite being in the far corner of the room, he could hear almost everything. There was something about that man that alarmed him - both favorably and adversely. He knew nothing of this man that the other stranger referred to as 'Brian'. The only thing he did instinctively know was that he was a powerful man. He exuded control and dominance. Justin encountered many men of such a type at the casino... but this one was different. He wondered what this man did in life. Glancing up from the preparation of a drink he was making for one of the other players, Justin flushed when he found the man in question was watching him. It was more than a casual observation - he was studying him. Awareness had struck a chord within him the first moment they had spoken; although, it wasn't one he was going to act on. Casino rules didn't exactly prohibit it, provided it was done on non-working hours. No, that wasn't the problem. As his eyes became captured by the stormy, and utterly primitive gaze, Justin knew it was wise to keep his distance. This man was far out of his league. He couldn't forget that for one moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flicking his eyes away from the blond that had seemed to monopolize his entire attention, Brian looked impatiently at the dealer, before pushing the entirety of his chips into the center of the table. His face was impassive as the collective gasps were heard around the room. Glancing down at his hand, one that was mediocre at best, Brian waited for the other players to either call or fold. With such a large increase to the pot, he didn't have to wait for long. He smiled as the Stetson wearing man from Texas folded, Ben quickly did the same with an agitated eye roll, all of them watching as the last two players made their bets.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all surprised when Brian folded after the last round of bets, none of them realizing this had been his way of quickly extricating himself from a game he no longer had any interest in playing. Only one pursuit interested him now... and it had nothing to do with the game of poker, or any other game found on the casino floor. Brian's eyes hungrily slid over the blond as he delivered a drink to the Texan, the lust in his eyes open for anyone to see. "It appears that taps me out, Gentlemen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stood from the table, his eyes only on the blond that was making an awkward attempt of keeping busy. He chuckled aloud as he began to clang glasses together, all in an obvious attempt to keep himself separate from what was going on in the room. The boy would soon learn he was very much involved in this process. "Good evening..." Brian drawled in his dismissal to the other players, disinterested in who claimed the pot he had so generously donated to the pile. It was of no surprise to him when Ben pocketed his few remaining chips, and ended his participation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben cleared his throat anxiously. "I'll just wait in the lobby, Brian." He cast a pointed look in Justin's direction. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his employer wasn't prepared to leave just yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waving him off, Brian walked toward his intended prey... never a doubt in his mind of this man being in his bed within the hour - much sooner if he had his way. Without any preliminary chatter, Brian brusquely demanded, "What time does your shift end?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was immediately speechless at the directness of the question. He knew exactly why he was being asked... the lust had been shooting from the beautiful stranger's eyes from the moment he had looked into them. "I-I have a few more hours yet, Sir. Although, I don't see that it matters..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything matters, Justin." Brian enforced extreme control on himself keeping his arms, and hands positioned at his sides. He wanted to touch the boy... but, now wasn't the time. "End your shift now..." Brian demanded, his eyes fastened darkly on the luscious, full lips - his intent to learn full knowledge of them increasing each moment that passed. At the look of confusion on the blond's face, Brian added what he knew to be enough to entice any man in his position. "I will more than compensate you for that time." Licking his lips in anticipation, his eyes openly devouring the beautiful young man, Brian confidently added, "It will be a night you will never forget..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing sardonically, Justin became totally oblivious to the other men watching them curiously, unaware of how his outburst was about to directly effect his destiny. "My God! We just met, and you say all of that to me. I cannot be bought, rented, or coerced in any way. But... I guess when in Vegas..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lower your voice," Brian growled, a slight flush staining his cheeks, unaccustomed to any man disrespecting him so publicly. "I return home in the morning; in the meantime, I was thinking the two of us could spend a mutually satisfying evening together. I am an extremely busy man; I do not have time for the standard pick up games."  
  
  
  
  
  
Deliberately, Justin yawned in the beautiful man's face. There was nothing he would enjoy more than a night in his arms, but... he really didn't care for his attitude. Not at all. "I do appreciate the offer... but, I think I'll pass."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Telling me - no, thank you, without all of the rudeness would have been more preferable... not to mention much wiser in your position." Brian's nostrils flared as he stared the young blond down - his desire had not lessened, nor his determination to have him. All that had changed was his approach. The boy didn't know it yet, but he had just sealed his fate. Unwrapping this particular prize would afford him the greatest of pleasure. In fact, the Sultan in him felt electrified by Justin's choice. Now, he could take steps to satisfy himself much more leisurely than a rushed night. The boy would look back on this night and realize he had met his destiny.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shit! He hadn't been thinking. This man was obviously rich, and a guest at the casino. He would be fired if a complaint was issued. That was something he couldn't afford. "Listen... I, uhhhh didn't mean any disrespect. I'm just trying to do my job, and well, you surprised me a bit."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure I did." Brian analyzed him closely for a moment, quickly ascertaining that he wouldn't be able to coerce him into abandoning his shift. However, that didn't matter. All that did matter now was that the game needed to be modified. He was well skilled at doing that. Brian moved a step closer, his eyes devouring all that he could see of the beautiful boy. "You haven't said that you find me repulsive, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh no, I didn't." Justin shrugged indifferently, as if the question and answer meant very little to him. He moved to discreetly put some space between the two of them. "I think you know what you look like, Sir. I'm just not interested in being just another notch on your belt."  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy inflamed him - and filled him with a burning desire that had to be quenched. Obviously it wouldn't happen tonight, but Brian wasn't one to be deterred. The only thing that stopped him now was the fact they had an audience. He wasn't looking for a detaining incident on the eve of his departure. There were other ways of handling this situation. What remained to be determined was if he handled this as Brian Kinney, or would Sultan Amir Ali Nazari need to become involved? Due to the fact he would be returning home tomorrow, he realized the Sultan would be the one finishing this little coo. "Well... I am most pleased that you fine me at least physically appealing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Under his breath, Justin muttered, "I need to get back to work. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your stay in Las Vegas."  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't speak another word. At this point, the less said was better for him. He already had a plan in mind... it was just a matter of implementing it. Young Justin didn't realize who he was attempting to reject, and whether intended or not - who he had disrespected. He was Sultan Amir Ali Nazari - the ruler of his own land, in that land nothing was forbidden to him. Casting one more scorching glance over the retreating blond, Brian exited the room to find Ben anxiously awaiting him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't do this, Brian." Ben looked at the Sultan anxiously, not a doubt in mind that the American in his employer had now been cast aside, and the Sultan would be in full force for the rest of their trip. "He is full-blooded American, young, and doesn't understand our ways. Remember what you have waiting for you at home... some of the most beautiful men in the world belong to you - would do anything to please you. Don't risk an international incident over one man."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A very proper speech, Ben; however, you know it's to no avail." Brian's eyes were wild when they looked at Ben's tense expression. "There's only one problem - at least, as far as I can see it. I want him. Therefore, I _will_ have him." His voice was barely audible when he spoke the words he knew Ben least wanted to hear. "You know what I expect you to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lowering his head, Ben nodded his understanding. "As you wish, Sultan." Ben watched as Brian approached the elevators, quickly realizing the rest of his night would be spent fulfilling the Sultan's demands. In his refusal, the young American had set a course that would change his life. He knew that Brian treated his slaves fairly; however, for some reason, he had the feeling this man would test the Sultan's patience. Without a doubt - life was about to change for all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  There is no Justin in this chapter. However, he should be in the entirety of the next one. It's one of those plot progression chapters. In any event, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 

  
  
Michael watched with a narrow-eyed gaze as Brian approached the elevators, surprised that he appeared to be heading for his suite of rooms. In particular, that he was doing so alone. Sharply, his eyes moved around to see Ben sprinting off in the opposite direction, leaving no doubt of the haste of his departure. Something was going on... and he was certain it was something that would occupy his lover's time for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Discreetly, he moved away from the gaming tables, and from Ted's notice, his steps briskly taking him to the section of rooms that the Sultan had reserved for him and his servants. He was so tired of the Sultan and his superior ways. Everyone had to stop and succumb to his whims. As a full-blooded American, he couldn't understand Ben's constant devotion to the Sultan... nor how each servant bowed and catered to his every desire. He would never be that man... despite how derious the Sultan was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking the elevator up to the section of rooms that held the man that would soon get a piece of his mind, Michael groaned when he found one of the guards diligently standing outside of his door. Hell, he thought to himself. He would never get in there now. In his mind, any man that needed so many watching over him didn't need to travel. Staying at home - safe - infinitely made more sense to him. He looked at the guard impatiently, knowing not having Ben by his side would greatly hinder his chances for a quick entrance. "Hamil, I'd like to speak with the Sultan."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he expecting you, Michael?" Hamil asked, a bored, yet alert expression on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael knew he could lie, but he could see no reason for that. One, it would be too easily refuted, and when it was, Ben would come down on him. That was a headache he really didn't want. His devotion to the Sultan's privacy and security was absolute. Violating that would have him berating him for weeks to come. And, secondly, he could see no reason why the Sultan would refuse his visit. He had arrived in his rooms alone, therefore he wasn't busy. That was a rarity in itself. Whether at home or abroad, Brian rarely went to his room alone. That he did now was curious... and something that interested him greatly. "No, Hamil. I noticed him coming up and just wanted a few words with him. I'll be glad to wait if you'd care to check."  
  
  
  
  
  
"One moment." Hamil reached into his pocket, quickly withdrawing his phone to punch in the first number on speed dial - the one that would transmit directly to the Sultan's cellular device. Due to the size of the suite, this method of communication was the most expedient, and the least likely to alarm his master. The Sultan rarely admitted visitors that were not business related, or ones of a pleasure giving capacity. Michael didn't fit into either category. His tone changed as soon as the call was answered. His bland tone turned to one of respect and slight hesitation. "I apologize for disturbing you, Master. Mr. Novotny is here requesting an audience with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
He listened intently for a moment, before responding in a voice of pure reverence. "As you wish, Master." Closing the phone, and replacing it in his pocket, Hamil's blank look returned. "The Sultan says you have five minutes - no more."  
  
  
  
  
  
How generous, Michael thought. He doubted it would take that long, though. "Fine, thank you..." Knocking out of courtesy, and realizing the guard would accept no less, Michael waited until he heard the curt acknowledge granting him entry. He was immediately greeted by an impatient, and clearly agitated Sultan. That was enough to give him a brief pause. Something had happened to displace his earlier mood. Since he knew _he_ wasn't the cause of it, Michael decided to bravely forge ahead. "Thank you for seeing me, Brian. This won't take long."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth every time Michael addressed him with such familiarity. It was improper, and he only allowed it out of respect to Ben. As much as he loathed the disrespectful man, Ben seemed to adore him. It was ironic that it had been his fault they had even met. They had been on a pleasure jaunt, such as this had been tonight, during the middle of a trip to America where he had been undergoing tense negotiations with opposing diplomats. Feeling the need to unwind, and lose himself in the manner most pleasing to him, they had found a club. Michael had been there. Once Ben saw him it was over. He had allowed Ben to bring him back home with them. Risking losing his most trusted guard, not to mention a loyal member of his staff wasn't a chance he'd been willing to take. It had been his hope that Ben's desire for Michael would burn out in time. So far, that hadn't been the case.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it, Michael? I have matters to attend to before I retire for the evening," Brian knew his tone was cold; he couldn't care less about that. He wanted him gone from his sight. Most of all, he wanted confirmation that his plans were being carried out... and that no problems were resulting in the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael couldn't resist looking over Brian's shoulder. "Retire for the night? And... alone? I knew it! Something is going on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Michael. What I do is none of your fucking business!" Brian's nostrils flared, his irritation at the breaking point with this aggravating man. He tried so hard to tolerate him for Ben's sake. He wasn't renowned for his patience... and it was indeed wearing thin. "I have accepted you into my home for one reason only - and that is Ben. Continue to provoke me and that will no longer be the case!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Contemptuously, Michael sneered, "I have tried to be a part of your world, and understand it; however, perhaps it's time I did what I should have all along."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved in closer, moments away from making a decision that would bar this man from ever entering his country again. "That sounds suspiciously like a threat, Michael. I don't respond well to those... most especially, issued by a man that doesn't have either the authority or the balls to back it up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I only came up here to see why you had Ben running around like a fool on our last night in America. If you had any kind of courtesy for me, a full-blooded American, you would have allowed us to spend that time together." Michael was flushed in his anger, unwilling to admit it was contrived from bitter jealousy, he knew that he was crossing dangerous lines... but unable to stop himself now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Courtesy?" Brian hissed in a low, barely controlled voice. "What kind of courtesy should I extend to a man that set out to betray the man he professes to love - the same man that is the most trusted, and honored member in my employ? Tell me, Michael, what would Ben have to say if he knew of the offer you made to me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael gasped. He had hoped to never hear those words again. "You promised not to ever bring this up again, Sultan. It was a mistake. I'd had too much wine. I - I didn't mean it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian cocked a brow. He moved in closer, determined to push this odious man over the edge. Michael didn't deserve Ben's devotion and love. Nothing would please him more than to leave this man behind. "Is that so? What if I told you I changed my mind... that I had been too rash in my decision."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-you don't mean it..." Michael stammered. "Y-you can't!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A mocking laugh followed. "No. I don't mean it. I couldn't possibly lower my standards to _that_ degree."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can insult and threaten me all you like, Sultan... however, one things remains a fact. I can get Ben to abandon you. All I have to say is that I don't wish to return home with him. He will stay with me..." Michael's eyes were bulging malevolently, his hatred for this man that thought he was above everything and everyone churning deep inside of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hands began to clench and unclench at his sides. He had never been more tempted to strike a man down in his life. He wanted to tell Ben of Michael's duplicity; however, he didn't want to be the one to crush his illusions and break his heart. Leaving Michael behind might solve one problem... but, it wouldn't solve the one of Ben's broken heart. This matter required thought... and not a matter he wished to dwell on tonight. Another matter took priority with him tonight... one that he intended to get results on very soon. "Put it to the test... and we'll see who Ben chooses. You are nothing but a mediocre piece of ass. To this point, I've stayed out of your relationship with Ben. Keep pushing and everything changes---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael was tempted to keep pushing this primitive savage until he went over the edge. There was nothing more erotic than the Sultan in his deepest throes of passion... or on the verge of his anger completely consuming him. Secretly, he had watched him - both up close and from afar. The Sultan's rejection still stung his pride. It had been a lesson in humility that he never wanted to repeat. Now, it wasn't about being the man Brian most desired... it was about seeing the arrogant Sultan suffer. He knew it wasn't likely. There wasn't a man alive that he couldn't have - by means fair or foul. However... if it ever happened, he needed to be up close to see it. Perhaps someday the improbable would happen. "Fine. I won't ask him to stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A very wise decision." Brian flicked a bored glance over his unwelcome guest, his eyes straying to the time. His much desired captive should have been approached by now... meeting with him again was something he greatly anticipated. "You've wasted enough of my time. My advice to you is that you get some rest. It is a long flight home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Michael proceeded to the door, realizing he had accomplished nothing with this visit - nothing except increase the level of the Sultan's contempt of him... and vice versa. "You won't tell Ben about this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Unlike you, I do care about him. I won't mention our discussion, or your previous offer to me. However, hear me well, Michael. Should you ever attempt to betray him again, I won't hesitate to bring ruin down on you." A savage smile twisted his lips. "Trust me when I say - it won't be pleasant. Now... get the hell out of my suite!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanting to say much more, while knowing this visit had been both pointless and not in his best interest, Michael bowed his head, in a rare show of respect, as he whispered, "Good night, Sultan."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes bit into Michael's back, rage consuming him for this aggravating little man. He didn't like him; he hadn't from the moment Ben introduced them. They hadn't been together for long, when Ben asked if Michael could become a part of his home. It hadn't taken long for him to realize it had been a mistake. One night when Ben had been on an assignment, Michael had made a revolting and dishonorable offer. Michael had offered to take the place of the slave he had selected from his harem for his nightly pleasure. He had wanted to exile him on the spot; however, he hadn't wanted to be the one to break Ben's heart. He only hoped Michael had learned from his mistakes and a repetition didn't follow. Another occurrence - whether directed at him or another man - wouldn't be overlooked.  
  
  
  
  
  
The situation of Michael was definitely something that would need looking into at some point. However, not tonight. He had a much more pleasurable meeting in mind. His soon-to-be slave would be given one final choice as to how his journey to his country would commence. It would be his final free choice. Picking up the phone, Brian crisply demanded, "Do you have him yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben had been prepared to ask his Sultan one last time to change his mind... but, the tone in his voice told him of the futility of that. "Yes, Sultan. Shall we secure him before he travels... or did you want me to proceed differently?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bring him to me now." Brian's eyes darkened in lust as he remembered the hot little blond. He had never wanted a man so instantly. He was almost happy that Justin had initially refused him. One night with him would have never satisfied him. He would have him on his lands... and more importantly, on his terms. The boy would soon learn the meaning of primitive, savage desire. Justin would probably cause chaos in his harem... but, he knew how to combat that as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin would soon belong to him; in fact, he already did. Before this night was finished, the beautiful blond would have a more clear understanding of his fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
 _ **A/N: As much as I hated spending so much time on Michael; I needed to tell the back story between him and the Sultan. Most particularly, when it was evident in the previous chapter that they held no liking for each other. Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)**_

 


	4. Chapter 4

Brian stood before the mirror, a smile curving his lips as he slowly studied his appearance. He hadn't been certain which look he wanted to present to Justin - it was apparent that either look would have an enraged blond on his hands. As he had thought about it, he had elected to go with the look that would soon become a familiar part of Justin's new reality. It didn't matter to him that his appearance might be unsettling. What did matter was that Justin understood his position... and the unrelenting shift of power that would now be a part of his world. He could hardly wait to see his expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the time had passed since his initial decision to take Justin and install him into his harem, Brian - the American - had a certain degree of hesitation. He had never done anything this ruthless, not to mention - criminal. This act would carry steep consequences; that was, if he were caught. Of course, diplomatic immunity was often used in any crime committed in a foreign country... but, as he had roots in this one as well, that might be hard to accomplish. Much of the stance he took with Justin would depend on his behavior - now and in the future. He was not a man to tolerate any form of disrespect. He definitely wouldn't be starting with this hot little blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
When a knock sounded on his bedroom door, Brian looked up, his eyes quickly finding Ben standing behind him. "I assume you come to me with good news..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben sighed dramatically. "I suppose that would depend on your point of view, Sire."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned around, his eyes angry as they stabbed into the gaze of his disapproving friend, and employee. "If you find my ways so disagreeable, Benjamin, I can release you from my service and allow you to make a life in America." His voice was snide when he added, "I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind that---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sultan... I meant no disrespect." Ben's eyes widened in horror. The Sultan had never made such an offer before - it was one he found abhorrent. No matter how much he often disapproved of his master's decisions, he always adhered to them, knowing in doing so he was up close to protect him to the best of his ability. That, and the love for his country was what mattered most to him. He did love Michael dearly; however, if it ever came to a choice between his homeland and Michael, he was relatively certain Michael would come up short. "I am exactly where I want to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even though you disapprove of my choices."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded, a smile quickly following. "Not all of the time... but, I do try to act as your conscience more than I probably should. I hope you can forgive me for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Ben. You are constantly trying to do what is in my best interest. I can't think badly on you for that." Brian rolled his lips under as he surveyed the face of the most loyal man he had ever known. He felt guilt rising in him knowing that he had information about Michael that he wasn't sharing. Perhaps it wasn't best to shield Ben from the truth. He needed to think on that more. One thing was certain, though. Should Michael continue his inappropriate behavior once they returned home - he would do whatever became necessary to restore tranquility to his home - no matter who was affected.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Sultan." Ben took in Brian's full Arab dress, realizing this was to make an impression on the young blond. Without a doubt, the young American would be taken off guard by Brian's much difference appearance from their first meeting. Once the boy fully processed what was about to happen, the helplessness of his situation should quickly surmount. It would be interesting to see how Justin handled that. "Your guest is waiting in the sitting room."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. "Very good. Have the guards wait outside. I wish some time alone with my new possession."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben swallowed slowly. The territorial words were never easy for him to hear. He should be accustomed to them. It was the way of his people; however, it wasn't how he viewed relationships, or people in general. In some ways, he felt an outcast in his lands. As much as he loved his homeland, he didn't subscribe to all of its ways. That never bothered him much, though. His devotion was to his Sultan... no matter what that entailed. "As you wish. I'll be close should you need me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I can handle him. The only risk is him trying to flee the suite and alert anyone that would listen. I don't have to say - that can't happen." That would be a disaster of large proportions. Once they had him safely on the way to Al Duran, no one would listen to a word the beautiful boy had to say. "Escort the guards out; although, advise the young man they will be right outside the door. I will join him very soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bowing his head, Ben backed away from his Sultan. "As you wish."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian tilted his head to the side, once more, assessing and admiring the appearance he made. He looked hot, there wasn't a question about that. Of course, he knew he always looked hot. Justin would see that too. In the end, he would realize he was lucky to be desired and hunted to this degree. Once Justin became accustomed to his new world, he would strive to be the one most sought out by his Sultan. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. It was the desire of each member of his harem to be the one the master favored. Justin would be no different.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin jumped up from the circular plush sofa the moment the goons that had accosted him left him alone in the room. He wasn't foolish enough to go out the door. The warning had been more than clear - that would get him nowhere. The one that had been in charge had been kind to him, his eyes displaying a sadness at his plight; however, he had been firm. "The master will attend to you soon. Don't worsen your situation and attempt to leave. He won't tolerate that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Who the fuck was the master? And, more importantly - what did he want with him??  
  
  
  
  
  
He had been tormenting himself the entire time trying to remember how he knew the man that was leading what was on all counts an abduction. They had followed him as he left the employees quarters, waiting until he was alone, and away from camera surveillance. Thinking back, this had been planned very well. They knew where cameras would be present, and acted precisely with that knowledge in mind. Once they had brought him back into the casino, and in sight of the cameras, they flanked him so that no one would be the wiser. Not calling out had been his mistake; although, at the time, he had been too shocked and scared to think clearly, most certainly his responses were slowed. All he could do now was play this scene out... and hope he was allowed to walk out of here unencumbered. Bearing in mind the urgency in which he was taken - he wasn't holding out much hope for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Striding over to the balcony doors, Justin yanked them open, instantly surprised they hadn't been locked. As he stepped onto the balcony and looked down, he could see why that hadn't been a concern. No one would possibly see or hear him in its seclusion. Undoubtedly, this was what one would deem as the Presidential Suite. He was truly trapped until this unknown master relaxed his grip. He could only hope that would be soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking out and down at the bright lights of Las Vegas, he tried to distract himself by seeing the allure the tourists held for Sin City. He didn't feel the same. All this town had been was trouble for him. It appeared that had only continued. Inwardly, he was shaking in fear, but, he knew he needed to keep his head about him. There had to be a reason a man of obvious importance sought him out. Perhaps it was something that would be financially beneficial to him. In his near bankrupt state - he would be a fool not to listen. His back slightly tensed when he heard, along with felt another presence behind him; forcing himself not to turn around and face his kidnapper was the hardest thing he'd ever done.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So kind of you to join me, Justin..." the mocking voice purred from directly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. He recognized that condescending voice - even if he had only met him the one time. Spinning around to face him, his back pressed tightly to the high railing, Justin spat out, "You! Fuck! I should have realized!" He paused for a moment to take a good look at the man that had so blatantly tried to pick him up while he was still on duty, his eyes widening in both shock and dread. This wasn't good, and he knew it. He had already perceived the man he remembered being referred to as Brian as being powerful... but now, it was clear how much that was true. It was now that he could remember where he knew the other man from - it was his friend from the poker game. He was fucked. At this point, he didn't know much - but, that much was more than clear. "What do you want? And... why are you wearing those foreign clothes when you were in American clothing earlier?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughter erupting, Brian instantly realized - he would never become bored with this one. "So many questions. Let me see if I can answer them to your satisfaction. First, though, let me assure you that you will come to no harm, Justin. Fear is not what I wish to see in your beautiful blue eyes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry that displeases you; however, being taken against my will tends to inspire a bit of trepidation..." Justin retorted bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian inclined his head. "Understandable." His eyes narrowed on Justin sharply, his tone icy when he asked, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was tempted to lie. Perhaps if this strange man felt that his staff had violated his orders, he would get some sort of opening to escape. As much as he wished he could speak the deceptive words, he really couldn't do it. Right now, it was unknown to him exactly what this man would do to those disloyal to him. Justin didn't want that on his conscience. "No. They were firm, but they didn't hurt me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. I would be most displeased." Brian moved closer, but not close enough to cause the apprehensive boy to startle. He wanted to move in closer. Fuck, he wanted that, and so much more. However, now was not the time for haste. The boy was already going to be forced into a new, and more savage world. Instilling fear in him wasn't his objective. Brian wanted to see burning desire in those blue eyes, and the commitment of serving his master. He would have that. Although, with this blond, he wasn't certain it would be immediate. "Allow me to more formally introduce myself. I am Sultan Amir Ali Nazari - ruler of Al Duran, an island within the United Arab Emirates. My lineage connects me to America as well; however, that connection is slight. Simply speaking, in my land - my word is the law."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How nice for you..." Justin cooed, making his best attempt at not appearing impressed. Inside, he was shaking. A fucking Sultan, no less! The only thing that comforted him was in knowing he was on American soil. There wasn't much this powerful ruler could do from here - was there? Justin thought back to their beginning. Not only had he insulted his pride, but he had rejected him as well. "Now, how about you tell me what this has to do with me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think you know the answer to that, Justin." Brian took another step closer, his hands resting at his sides; enforcing himself not to touch the blond, refraining from taking him - here and now, the most difficult act he'd ever endured. "You know what I want, Justin. And now, I think you know I'm going to have it." His eyes swept over the luscious, beautiful boy, his most urgent desire being to see the boy completely naked. He decided he would feast his eyes on him, long before his body did the same. He wanted to memorize every perfect inch of what already belonged exclusively to him. "I must thank you for rejecting me... although, I didn't realize it to be so fortuitous at the time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"T-thank me?" Justin stammered. "It doesn't sound like you took it as rejection. You are just as determined to have things your way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded emphatically. His voice was a low rasp when he uttered, "You have no idea how determined. My statement was in regards to now understanding that a rushed night would have never been enough with you. I have taken steps to make certain I have much longer than tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"S-steps? What do you mean?" Justin's eyes were filled with instant alarm as the seriousness of this meeting more fully assailed him. "I'm not staying here with you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, of course not. I can't stay, either. My plane leaves in the morning. That hasn't changed." Brian watched him as a cunning panther, waiting for the move that would secure the prey into the well-laid trap. One that he didn't ever intend on releasing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head, hoping it would clear the fog that continued to permeate around it. "What has changed, then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's very simple. It seems that your employment here has ended... but, that's not the best part. Soon, you will be on the way to my island. You will be living in my home, and learning the ways of pleasing your master from within the harem. An adjustment for certain; however, I am confident you will adapt." Brian's eyes were smoldering as he looked at the beauty of the boy. He was going crazy with desire knowing that this boy was now his possession, but he couldn't touch him yet. He needed to get him away from here, and under his rule. Once he did - and Justin was trained in the art of pleasing him, Brian knew he would be at him - morning, noon and night. His possession of Justin wouldn't relax until he'd sated himself. Then, he would do it again and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"H-harem?" Justin squawked. "You actually have a harem!? I won't do it, Sultan... or whatever you're fucking called. I am an American. There are laws that protect me. People will look for me!" Justin bit at his lip, hoping Brian wouldn't see the lie for what it was. Surely he couldn't know that much about him yet. As an orphan he had no one. He had moved to Vegas hoping to win enough money to give him some kind of a life - a better one than he'd had. Thankfully, he'd found a job... but, it was barely enough to sustain him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian surveyed him in amusement. "Hold that thought, pet. I'll be right back." He moved into the sitting room, where a slip of paper lay on a table. He picked it up, smiling and thanking the Gods for the contents of it. Returning to find Justin standing in the same position, his hands clutching to the railing, Brian told him, "It's amazing how fast my men can gather information." His eyes swept over Justin. "Not to mention how resourceful they are at acquiring my property."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't belong to you! I don't care if you succeed in abducting me - somehow, I will find someone to help me. When I do, I will come home, and you will pay for this outrage!" Justin hissed, his eyes shooting flames at the man that was totally enchanted by the fire in the young blond's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are so fucking hot like this, Justin Taylor." Brian's breathing became erratic as he watched the young blond squirming. He couldn't wait to feel him moving beneath him. Fuck. How he wished he had time to take him now. "If only we had the time. There is so much I would show you tonight... before your training commences."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will never let you touch me. Never!" Justin felt his heart lurching in his chest as he met the determined desire in the Sultan's eyes. He had never seen such obsession, and dark lust in a man's eyes. It nearly suffocated him. What would it be like when they were on his home turf? How could it be more intense than it was right now? Justin wasn't sure how it could be... but, he knew that it would. Despite his arrogance, he could feel desire for this man. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. However, that wasn't enough. He couldn't - wouldn't give into this man. Not now. Not ever. "Anything you take from me will be by force..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. "You delude yourself. I don't have to force any man - nor would I. You want me already. That desire will only increase. I will see to that!" Unable to resist, Brian moved forward, his hand reaching out to cup the side of Justin's face. He groaned at the unbelievable softness of his skin. Instantly he wondered if he felt like that all over. One thing was for certain - he would be gaining firsthand knowledge of that. He couldn't wait to begin the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Earlier, he had been questioning his decision, unsure if he could live with such primitive actions. As he glimpsed the brief flash of lust behind the anger in Justin's eyes, Brian had his answer. He would do anything that placed them in close proximity of a long term duration. Unleashing the desire in this man was all that mattered. That the desire would belong to him - and him alone - spurred him on all the more. Quirking a brow, Brian issued what he hoped to be an offer, and a temptation the boy couldn't refuse. "As we're in Vegas, how about we place a little wager to enact on your arrival in Al Duran."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-what kind of wager?" Justin asked, hating how his eyes kept straying to the beautiful savage's lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very simple really. I will have a horse, and provisions waiting for you when you land. I will be on a later flight. Should you use them well and elude me capturing you, then, I will give you free passage home, along with a substantial bonus." Brian watched Justin's face brighten in what was clearly exhilaration at thoughts of besting the master at his own game. "You name the price."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay." Justin had no reason to trust him, but he could tell this man enjoyed to gamble. He trusted him to honor his end - in the unlikely event that he lost. "50 thousand dollars."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "50 thousand? You vastly underrate yourself, my boy. Done. You will have 24-hours from the time you land to evade my capture. You will have a horse, food, map, compass, and everything you need to survive in that time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How much of that time will you be in Al Duran looking for me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your plane will land eight hours before mine." Brian lowered his hand from stroking the beautiful blond's face, knowing it was now or never for him. He wanted him now. Touching him had only brought torment on himself until he could do so in full. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit at his lip. What choice did he really have? Why not take advantage of this offer, and come out of it better financially - if he found a way to evade him? He would have eight hours to find a place to hide before the Sultan landed and found him. Surely, he could manage that. "If I win, I get my freedom and 50 thousand dollars. What happens if I lose?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian licked his lips, imagining everything he would do to this boy once he had him secured in the harem... but, more importantly - in his own private bedchamber. "You will be mine until I say otherwise. When I call for you to come to me - you will do so without question. You will do the best of your ability to serve me in all ways."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You still won't force me?" Justin knew the question had been a mistake the instant he saw the fury in the Sultan's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am not a rapist, Justin! I will only enforce you to spend time with me as you become accustomed to your new life. I will not force you to perform in my bed. You will want that, though. I swear that to you. In fact, you will beg for my possession!" Brian's nostrils flared as outrage overwhelmed him at the accusation. He forced no man. There was no need - now or ever!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked, determined to leave this room with the upper hand. "Fine, then." He held out his hand in a customary attempt of a handshake, realizing how ludicrous it was under these circumstances. "You've got yourself a deal, Sultan. However, I'm afraid you will lose. I was an orphan, and a runaway for a long time. I know how to make myself invisible."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I look forward to the challenge. However, I am an experienced hunter." Brian moved closer, ignoring the gesture of a handshake. He had a different idea in mind to not only seal the deal - but more firmly gauge Justin's response to him. His breath caressed along Justin's lips, as he whispered, "There are no lengths I won't go to in my search for you. Now, I think we will seal the deal my way..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't give Justin a chance to respond before his lips smashed down onto the unsuspecting ones, a groan of near painful desire ripping from his throat. His tongue instantly moved to conquer the mouth beneath his own, a growl escaping when Justin's lips parted to give him the access he desperately craved. If the blond were to be honest, he would suggest it to be a connection they both desired. As his tongue only briefly learned the taste and feel of the man that would soon be his, Brian's voice was ragged when he gutturally rasped, "My possession. Soon that will be irrefutable - even to you. Go and begin your journey, Justin Taylor. When I reach my land, I will hunt and capture you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he watched the boy shakily pulling free and rushing from the balcony, Brian smiled. He touched his lips, savoring the aftermath of the intense kiss. Justin had kissed him back. The boy wanted him. His desire would only increase. _"Hide well, my own. I will be close behind... and I will never let you go."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Much longer chapter than my norm. Hopefully, that is a good thing! I guess it just got away from me and I couldn't stop typing away. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)_**

 


	5. Chapter 5

Justin couldn't help having a bit of idle curiosity as he was driven from the small airport, to what was obviously to be an undisclosed location. He assumed that was where this so-called 'hunt' would commence. He wasn't nearly as naïve as the almighty Sultan seemed to think. Despite his brave speech, he did realize his odds of eluding him were slim at best. However, he had decided to play the game. For what reason, he still remained uncertain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why had he agreed to Brian's terms? Had it been due to the hopelessness of his own life? The job that the manipulative Sultan had cost him hadn't been the end of the world; however, his constant inability to get ahead had been. It had seemed every door he ever got partially opened, only resulted in being slammed in his face. This had seemed ideal - that was, in the event that he could win the wager and leave here with a small fortune in his pockets. Looking around at the terrain that was more populated than he had thought when he imagined this island, Justin found his hopes of finding seclusion for 24 hours all the more unlikely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning his head back against the seat, his eyes only partially closed, Justin gave the impression of a man that was beaten, one that wouldn't put up a fight. Let them think that, he thought. As he rested, and gave the appearance he wasn't observing anything; in fact, he was taking everything in. The land seemed far more vast than he'd ever expected. In fact, nothing about this reality was what he had imagined. For some reason, he had expected something far smaller and desolate from Brian's little island. The truth of the matter was - it was anything but that. There were businesses being maintained on this island, a population larger than he could have expected. Perhaps someone would help him, even if only to hide him until the bet was over. His hand clutching at the parcel that he knew contained his necessities for this day long journey, Justin realized that was his only hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't sure how long they had travelled when the car came to a sudden stop. One thing Justin did realize, though. They had left the city and was in what was more isolated terrain. He was left with two options, really. Did he turn back and try to hide out in what was obviously the largest populated area of the island? He wasn't sure that was the wisest course of action. How could he trust anyone? In fact, he couldn't even communicate with them. So far, he hadn't discerned any that spoke English. He hadn't thought about that part of his predicament before starting this journey. In hindsight, there was so much he hadn't considered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Abruptly, the driver urged him out of the vehicle, his orders very precise. He had been commanded by the Sultan to drive the young American around in a way that he couldn't find his way back to the airport. The detour through town was deceptive in a couple of ways. The boy could venture back, and seek help; however, that would just tighten the trap around him all the more. Most of those residents were loyal to the Sultan. He wouldn't find help there - that was, if any could even understand what would be ramblings to them. In addition, the town was far removed from the airport. The circles they had taken disguised that fact. Now, the boy would have a choice. Go back to town, or find his way with the provisions and offerings he had been given.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snickering to himself, Halif deduced that the unknowing American would ride his horse directly into the Sultan's palace. How amusing of a sight that would be, except to the unsuspecting young man. With regret, he nodded his head in farewell, almost saddened his job was done. It would have been amusing to watch the young fox penned in. The true winner of this hunt never in doubt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking over his shoulder as the driver he had briefly heard referred to as Halif, drove away in a cloud of smoke and dust, Justin slowly treaded over to his horse, thankful that it wasn't too large to mount. It took a couple of attempts to raise himself up; his experience on the back of a horse too slight to make a difference. Pursing his lips together, his eyes closing as he urged the horse forward, he hoped he could handle this part of his adventure. The last thing he needed would be getting thrown from his horse, and left out here alone to walk on foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Casting one last look at the town that was still visible, Justin shook his head and moved in the opposite direction. He didn't trust that town. His reasoning was clear in his own mind. Why would they drop him off so close to the edge of it - if it would benefit him to return there? No. That was a trap, and one he wouldn't succumb to. As the horse slowly moved into a trot, Justin was oblivious to the eyes that followed his progress. Had he saw them, he would have known his fate had truly been sealed from the moment the primitive Sultan had first laid eyes on him.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian barely looked up from his coffee when Ben slipped into his suite, his attention more on the file before him. He took another slight sip before replacing the cup on the saucer, a smile curving his lips. "Ahhhh, American coffee. It's quite good, actually - when done right. It doesn't compare with what I have back home... but, it is definitely enjoyable."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben arched a brow as he moved closer to his Sultan, for once unable to decipher his temperament. It was an alarming realization for him. He could always read Brian so well. Doing so made keeping his Sultan safe much simpler of a task. To be unsure of Brian's mood and intentions - here and now - wasn't a place of comfort for him. "I'll take your word on that, Sire."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My dear Benjamin, you need to broaden your horizons. Everything pleasing in the world is not always found on the isle of Al Duran."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I imagine it isn't; however, it is pleasing enough that I haven't found the desire to look elsewhere." Ben glanced at his watch, silently observing they had a short amount of time before their departure to the airport, more than a bit surprised by his Sultan's apparent nonchalance, most particularly in light of the bizarre circumstances at the end of their trip.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lip in irritation. "Apparently that wasn't always the case. After all, you did find Michael here in America, quickly deducing he wasn't something you wished to live without."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is correct." Ben looked at his Sultan with many questions in his mind. Something was very off with him. He didn't like this feeling at all. He wasn't going to touch the topic of Michael. There had never been any doubt in his mind that Brian disapproved of his choice. It was his hope that in time the Sultan and his partner would have a more amicable relationship; at this point in time, it didn't seem very likely. "Sire? Is everything okay? We should be preparing to leave, and you give the impression that time is of no value."  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Brian picked up the all important file, before pushing his coffee aside. "My preparations were finished hours ago. The car is due to be picking us up shortly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see." Ben looked around, a frown creasing his face. "Your luggage is already downstairs?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian agreed, "Yes, it is. I wanted no unnecessary delays this morning." Indeed not, he thought to himself. Delays were the last thing he wanted from this day. So much would be awaiting him at home. First, and foremost, would be the reunion with his son; then, before any other business called his attention, it would be the claiming of his new slave. He could hardly wait to be home again. Visions of Justin's semi-clad body being brought to his private chambers, all for the express purpose of giving him pleasure, tormented him long into the night. He had promised to be patient, and not force the issue; he would hold to that, doing anything less wasn't his way. However, he knew it would be difficult to manage. His greatest hope was that a similar need would be instilled in his soon-to-be captive. One that had the beautiful blond rushing headfirst into his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
His head lowered, knowing this was the only way he would be brave enough to ask the question, Ben brazened, "I take by your haste you didn't rescind your plans regarding young Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really don't care to have this disagreement with you again, Ben. I made my choice; it is final!" Brian snapped. He knew his anger was unreasonable... and yet, he wasn't accustomed to having his demands being questioned. He could understand it from Ben's point of view, though. As Sultan, he had never used his power in such a conniving way. In the past, he had extended offers to the men selected to his harem. Whether they accepted or not had been completely up to them. Justin hadn't been afforded such a choice. He couldn't take the chance with him. For one, they had met on his last night in America; however, more important than that, he just wanted him too fucking badly. He couldn't risk a rejection in his case. This entire process had to be unsettling for Ben. Never had he proceeded with a man so ruthlessly. As wrong as he knew it might have been, he didn't and wouldn't regret it. Justin was meant to be his... and before long, that was exactly what he would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I apologize, Sultan. It's just so uncommon... and I fear for how he will disrupt your household."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian tapped Ben on the shoulder, his way of urging him to meet his gaze. "I am not blind to that, Benjamin. He will have a difficult time adjusting to the harem; and, I daresay, the other slaves won't make that easy on him. A couple of them are prone to such jealousy. He will spark disfavor in them immediately."  
  
  
  
  
  
"His attitude won't benefit him, either." Ben smiled as he thought of Brian's harem slaves. "They are all fiercely loyal to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are each unique in their own way; however, yes, I think Justin will set himself apart from the rest." Brian smiled as he thought of the mischief he felt to be lurking behind the malevolent look in Justin's eyes, in particular, how much fun he would have in provoking it. He would bring him such pleasure; in fact, if Justin's responses even remotely matched the fire he displayed in his anger, they would be volatile together. In time, after Justin had more fully accepted his fate, Brian wondered how much time he would spend with his other slaves. There had never been a man that he had favored for more than a night or two above the others. Brian wasn't certain that would be the case with Justin. If that turned out to be the case, Justin's presence in the harem could be a disruption of lasting duration.  
  
  
  
  
  
Checking his watch again, Ben obliquely observed, "If my translation is correct, Justin should have landed in Al Duran. He should be starting his journey."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled. "Not much of a journey - so to speak, but, in his mind, yes, it should be."  
  
  
  
  
  
Following behind as Brian walked out of the suite, he waited until he was in the elevator with him, the guards discreetly flanking them, before he whispered, "He never stood a chance. Did he?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never lose, Benjamin." A cold, cunning look fell over Brian's face. "Of course, you know that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know that, Sire. However, I had hoped---"  
  
  
  
  
  
His head snapped around, his eyes stabbing into Ben's when he spat out, "Hoped what? That I would let him ride around my island undetected? Have you forgotten who I am, Benjamin? An enemy could seize him unprotected; I can't take that chance."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hadn't thought of that, Sultan. It will just be disheartening for Justin to realize he never stood a chance." Ben didn't have a doubt the boy's devastation would turn into outright rebellion. Even in their short acquaintance, some variables were known. Justin Taylor didn't back down from a fight, and this was the fight of his lifetime. He couldn't win. The odds were unreasonably stacked against him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to admit that he didn't want to see a defeated look in his precious blond captive. He wanted to see the fire of many different passions - ones that he could offer a response, each one in their own fashion. Enforcing a cold, uncaring look on his face, Brian fervently responded, "That will enable him to accept his fate more fully."  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing he was going too far, especially in front of witnesses, Ben grumbled, "It's not fair to him, Sire. We both know that."  
  
  
  
  
  
One look was all it took for Brian's guards to look down and away from the anger his most trusted guard had just provoked. Had they felt free to speak, or act, they would each request to be anywhere but inside this elevator that moved entirely too slowly for each of them. Brian's lips set into a grim line, he spat out venomously, "Watch yourself, Benjamin. I may allow you to advise me on many matters - however, this is not one of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I beg your forgiveness, Sultan. I overstepped my bounds." Ben hung his head lower than he had ever done with his Sultan. He wasn't sure why he was being so argumentative with him - especially now. Brian was correct. Justin wandering around Al Duran unprotected when he was obviously there for the Sultan could be suicidal for the young man. Of course, Brian would want him monitored, not only to easily capture him, but to ensure his safety as well. In his mind, though, he did find that a convenient set of circumstances. He wasn't sure Brian wouldn't have cheated in any situation. Clearly, he wanted the boy that much.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to speak of this again. I have made my decision, and it is your duty to adhere to that." He reflected briefly on Ben's words, unable to argue the validity of them. "Life is rarely fair, Benjamin. After the report I read on Justin, he has nothing to hold him here. His life will be good, he only has to accept his new surroundings and limitations."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded; he wasn't about to state his opinion further. Young Justin didn't strike him as the type of man to adapt to enforced circumstances. A rebellion would be imminent. In the end, he only hoped the boy proved to be worth all the chaos his presence would create. One thing was more than clear to him. His job had just become more precarious. Once Justin began his harem life, and without a doubt, in time, the Sultan's most prized possession, life would forever be altered. For all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Brian raised his face to the bright sky, the heat of the daytime sun fully enveloping him. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, relishing the feel and air of his beloved island. He looked at Ben as they moved in the direction of his car, a smile of contentment on his face. "It's good to be home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That it is, Sire." Ben couldn't agree more; although, realizing the Sultan had numerous reasons to be glad to return. There wasn't any doubt that Justin's arrival added great pleasure to his return, but, he knew there was much more. Nothing was ever simple with his Sultan. His love of his land was immense. He governed and protected his people to the best of his ability and beyond. Ben never questioned Brian's commitment to being Sultan, nor of his desire to do right by his people. He consistently did that every day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even in the harem, he treated his slaves with respect. The term of 'slave' was never really spoken of much. All of those men were there because they chose to be; in all likelihood, Brian would release them if he was asked. Justin would be set apart in that regard. Whether Justin had agreed to their little wager at the last moment, or not, the circumstances of his arrival here was more unique than with any other man. He had the feeling that was only the beginning of how Justin's time here would differ from the other harem slaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The other bright side of Brian's homecoming would be his reunion with his young son. The Sultan took on an entirely different persona when Gus was in his presence. He clearly doted on him; and yet, he didn't obviously spoil him, either. On several occasions, he had watched Gus trying to coerce his powerful father into doing things his way - in those instances, the wrong thing to do, and he had been surprised at how stern, yet patient Brian was with him. The Sultan wanted only the best for his son. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that was what Gus would have - regardless if he ended up following in his father's steps or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking behind them to see the odious Michael lagging far behind, Brian began to swear in Arabic tones. That was pointless at best. Michael didn't understand a word of it; Ben was his only hope for translation. He doubted that Ben would interpret in this case. When he observed the angry color tinting Michael's face, he was certain the brainless man had recognized he had been ridiculed in the most unkind of ways. Turning to face Ben's suddenly tense expression, he clipped out impatiently, "Speed your little toy along. I am working on a deadline here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes moving around, quickly observing that the other guards were out of earshot if he kept his voice low, Ben angrily whispered, "How does a deadline exist when you have exact information on your soon-to-be captive's whereabouts!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael's eyes widened in sudden interest. Captive? This could be interesting. He picked up his pace, certain he didn't want to miss any of this discussion. He had only been close enough to hear now after quickly catching up with the Sultan and Ben. Following the venomous glare Brian cast on him, there wasn't a doubt of this not being the time to push him. Now, his rush made more sense. He would listen closely and learn. Perhaps this was something that would be extremely useful for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Benjamin..." Brian hissed beneath his breath. "I have already warned you; I don't plan on making a habit of this! Justin is my possession - my concern alone. Stay the hell out of it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His lips twisting as he silently listened, Michael committed the name of Justin to memory. That explained the Sultan's odd behavior before the return trip home. He had found an American he wished to add to his harem. Michael couldn't help but hope that this Justin was rebellious and fought his captivity at every turn. Anything that irritated the Sultan, and more than that - filled him with anxiety, was favorable in his eyes. He would definitely need to seek this man out. For one, he needed to see what it was about him to inspire the almighty Sultan to such extremes... but, more importantly, he needed to see how he could use this new development to his advantage. He had waited so long to find the means to inflict discord in Brian's home, not to mention torture the Sultan himself. Finally, he might have the answer. He couldn't wait to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My apologies, yet again, my Sultan." Ben took in a deep breath, knowing despite his anger, or protective instincts toward Michael, the Sultan still commanded and deserved his respect. Continuing to step out of line with him was unacceptable. Somehow, he needed to put all of these strange events in perspective, and stop it from reoccurring. As they reached the car, Ben frowned when he saw the horse not far away. "I assumed you would just arrive to capture him. Something has changed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have decided I would prefer a more fair hunt... if we can refer to it as that. I informed my guards not to disclose his current location to me; although, they did give me the direction he travelled. That was hours ago, though. I don't want my new slave to feel completely overtaken and defenseless." Brian motioned them to the car. After his driver rose to his feet after the customary greeting, Brian delivered his orders. Turning back to face Ben, he told him, "I shouldn't be long. In the meantime, keep my son entertained."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, Sire... I don't like this. I really should come with you. Anything can happen out here---" Ben protested, his priority always first and foremost - seeing to the protection of his Sultan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"For God's sake, Ben. Your Sultan can take care of himself!" Michael muttered, his exasperation quickly turning into surprise when he encountered the ice in his lover's gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked between the two of them, knowing his intervention wouldn't be needed this time. Without a doubt, Ben would soon put Michael in his place. In his mind, this was perfect. He didn't need to waste his time devising a way to make Ben see the truth about his undeserving lover; Michael's actions would do that in time. Seeing with his own eyes would give Ben the best form of closure. He just needed to be patient. "I am leaving on my journey; I will see you this evening."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben lowered his head in the form of a bow, and watched as Brian moved to his great stallion, taking particular notice of the Sultan checking his provisions before observing him mount. As soon as Brian gave the nod to the rest of his riding party, Ben turned to confront his lover. "If you ever do something like that again, Michael, it will be the last time! You disrespect me, the Sultan, and most of all - yourself with such behavior!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael demanded. "You hover over him like he's some kind of vulnerable little Princess. He is a powerful, and strong man. Your precious Sultan can take care of himself!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You just don't get it, Michael. I don't know how to make you understand!" Ben looked around, barely managing to keep his voice to a level that the driver wouldn't hear his distress. Thankfully, he was speaking in Michael's given language. The Sultan had all of his household staff learning the English language, however, some of them struggled with the process. "My job is to protect my Sultan; that is my priority - day and night! There is no deviation from that! Things need to change here, Michael... and soon. I love you, but I can't allow you to jeopardize the work I perform here, or the land and leader that I have sworn to serve. Should this talk become necessary again - it will be the end. Now, please get in the car. We need to return home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael was speechless as he slid into the car next to Ben; his heart filled with an unrepentant rage. He would be silent for now. Much could be learned if he was patient. That was exactly what he would be. In the end, he would have his revenge on the exalted Sultan... and perhaps, Ben would have opened his eyes as well. He could see no reason why he couldn't have both. Michael knew he wouldn't give up until he had two things - Ben away from his precious Sultan, and Brian agonizing in his own failure. It might not be easy, or quick... but, he would bide his time until it happened. Nothing was more important than that.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled victoriously as he watched the young child ride away on the horse that was designed to lead the arrogant Sultan to him. He knew it was a risk, but, he also knew it could be an advantage. The Sultan wouldn't expect him to cast the horse aside, and manage the rest of the way on foot. He had managed his provisions well, wisely keeping in mind the harshness of the sun. He took small sips of water at timed intervals, never wasting a drop of the precious life sustaining liquid. He would love to pour a large portion over his head, much as he had seen in movies... but, this was reality. As good as it would feel - that would not aid in his survival.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Survival. It was more involved than that. He didn't doubt he could survive out here... at least for the agreed upon time. Beating the aggravating, yet beautiful Sultan was most important of all. He was determined to do that. In doing so, he would return home richer, and self-satisfied in winning this game. He pulled out the timepiece that was provided to him. Before landing, he had been given a brief tutorial on the layout of the land, and the items in his travel pack. He hoped he had understood how to read the time; in particular, how to differentiate between the correct time here in Al Duran, and hope he had calculated the passing hours accurately. If he was correct, he had under an hour to go. As he wandered about on foot, looking for something to adequately seclude him, he held onto the hope that he could last one more hour... knowing that the final minutes in this last hour, the hunter would be even more determined to seize him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His back stiffening, as resolve quickened in him, Justin decided it wouldn't matter if Brian, aka The Sultan, won this wager. He would never be a model, or docile captive. His presence in both his home, and his harem would be chaotic. He would definitely see to that. In fact, he could be a disruptive force - when he chose to be. There wasn't a doubt that was what he would aspire to be - that was - if he was found within the hour. He hadn't given up hope on being the winner - at least, not quite yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
However, something else nagged relentlessly at him... and not for the first time. He didn't really know this Brian Kinney... the Sultan of Al Duran. How did he know that the Sultan that was accustomed to winning, would actually allow him to leave in the event that he won? He had thought he had glimpsed honor in Brian's eyes, but, with the lust constantly emanating from the Sultan, it was so hard to decipher. For so many reasons, taking this wager hadn't been the wisest of decisions; although, he knew he would make the same one again. His life had been over in Las Vegas. The cost of living was astronomical there... and his job was going nowhere. His options had been better initially. However, once his boss had realized he wasn't about to 'play the game' with the more adventurous of guests, his hours had been cut. Already, he had been living paycheck to paycheck, and with no end in sight. That was - until now. Regardless of the outcome here in Al Duran, that part of his life appeared to be over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sluggishly, Justin moved in between trees, doing so to attempt to stay hidden, and to fight off the treacherous sun. He wasn't totally unprotected, though. In had been to his amusement when he had found sunblock in his provisions. He didn't delude himself that it was solely given for his comfort. Sultan or American, the man that now chased him didn't show any signs of being altruistic. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the protective lotion had been provided primarily to protect the skin of what the arrogant Sultan clearly viewed to be his. Of course, he would want him to arrive unblemished before him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to hear anything but the slight breeze that occasionally stirred the branches, Justin became instantly alert when he began to hear hooves approaching from behind him. He moved behind the nearest tree that could effectively hide him, his eyes straining against the harsh sunlight to see who approached, along with how many. His lips compressed into a grim line when he answered his own question. There were three riders in all; the powerful Sultan sat atop the tallest horse, his eyes scanning the perimeter - almost ripping the land apart as he searched for the man that seemed to be inevitably trapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes were full of fire, as they savaged the terrain. His resourceful boy was near... he could feel him. Any other man he would have found hours ago, the risk that he had taken in hunting him in a more fair manner had his temper on a short tether. Justin's mistake had been in giving his horse away. His riding party had noticed it from a distance, riding in their direction. To his surprise, his hot little blond hadn't been seated on it. He had instructed the boy a sizable reward would be awaiting him if he returned the horse to his stable unharmed. He didn't doubt that would be carried out. And, if the boy hadn't thought of that himself, without a doubt, the boy's father would have once he returned home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He motioned for his loyal servants to halt their progress; Justin was behind one of these trees. He just had to find which one. Glancing at his watch, he observed he still had twenty minutes to spare. He would secure him long before then. "It's over, Justin. Come out now, and I will try to be understanding of your actions..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Understanding of his actions? What the fuck! Justin narrowed his eyes, and bit at his lip, forcing restraint upon himself. He wasn't about to be tricked so easily. As it was, he knew it only amounted to minutes before his time was up. If he stayed hidden just a bit longer, he might still win the bet. He wasn't about to lose sight of that now. His heart began to beat faster when he heard the movement of a single rider, for some reason, his riding party hanging back. The Sultan was so close on him; in fact, if he stretched his neck around to look behind the next group of trees, he would surely see him. He was caught; there was nothing he could do now. Running was always an option; however, there were three of them. His chance of escape against those odds was clearly non-existent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was becoming impatient now. The time was too close to being up. He wanted Justin in his arms before it elapsed. His total victory had never been in doubt. However, now was time for this game to end... and the celebration to begin. As much as he didn't delude himself that Justin would willingly come to his bed tonight, the groundwork would be in place. Before the night was over, Justin would realize how much his life had changed... and how much it could improve by actions committed with a little common sense used. "Justin... I am not a man that likes to repeat himself. Come out now. You are incapable of eluding my party on foot. Don't make me hunt you like an animal!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At that, Justin totally lost any control he had been maintaining over himself. "An animal?" he whispered in a raw, yet, not quite defeated voice. He stepped from behind the tree, his eyes looking upward to find Brian towering over him less than ten feet away. "Isn't that exactly what you're doing? Hunting me like a fucking animal!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gasps echoed from the two men hanging behind the Sultan, their eyes ripping contemptuously into him... both of them prepared to charge ahead at their master's slightest urging. Brian cursed under his breath; his head turning to address them in Arabic. He watched as they pulled back further... yet, at a point where he could call out if needed. He stepped down from his horse, his steps quickly carrying him to the boy that he knew would not only bring him unbelievable pleasure... but at the same time, would stretch the limits of his patience. His eyes were wild, when he spoke, "Lower your voice, slave. You lost your wager; therefore, you are now mine. You will show your new master respect!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master!" Justin sneered. "I will never call you that! If you are trying to gain my capitulation - in anything - you are going about it the wrong way!" Justin's eyes slid over the towering dictator, refusing to show any fear or submission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You make things harder on yourself, boy. I can offer you a life of luxury. This attitude will only force me to be more harsh with you." Brian compressed his lips, uncertain of why he abhorred the thought of any cruelty being extended to this boy - whether delivered by him or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"All you offer me is captivity, Sultan. Define it how you will - that is all it will ever be!" Justin took in a deep breath, recognizing this bickering wasn't going to change his situation. He had lost the bet. There was nothing he could do but acquiesce. Perhaps, he would be released when it became obvious he wouldn't be submitting. Why would he keep an unwilling man when he had a harem filled with men that vied to please him? It was unfathomable to him. In time, the Sultan would let him go. "Please, just release me. This place is not for me... and, I think we both know that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, shaking his head almost sadly. He almost wished he could just release him... but, he just couldn't do that. He reached out to trail his fingertip across the pale cheek that had warmed under the constant pressure of the sun, his eyes hungry on the beautiful raspberry lips he vowed to possess again tonight - in one form or another. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Justin. I am a man accustomed to indulging his whims; it is the way of my people. I cannot let you go until this runs its course." Brian didn't elaborate on the fact that he had never released a man from his harem... none had ever requested it, and, in Justin's case, he found the idea to be reprehensible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You said you wouldn't force me, though..." Justin reminded, visibly flinching when Brian's face darkened in anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you I didn't wish to discuss this again. I have never taken a man by force... nor will I with you. In time, you will crave what I can give you. No other man will be allowed to touch you. The only way you will ever have pleasure again is by my hand." A sinful smile crossing his lips, Brian purred, "My hand... and so much more." Brian slid back into his mount, gently urging his horse closer. He looked down at Justin, his voice raw when he spoke, "I will tempt you in ways you have never imagined. You will come to me when I command it. I won't stop pushing until you offer yourself to me. Then, you'll be mine - forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's face became impassive; he refused to let Brian see how much the words that had been nothing short of a vow affected him. Shit! How could such possessive avowals turn him on? They shouldn't, and he knew that. It had to be the aura of the man and this beautiful island he ruled over. He couldn't possibly want this primitive Sultan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled in satisfaction. He extended his hand, leaning down to pull him up to sit in front of him. "Come along, Justin. It's time to go home." Reading the hesitant, yet still fighting spirit in Justin's eyes, Brian helped him to mount, his arm pulling him backward against his chest. "Life will be what you make of it. It's up to you to decide." Brian's mouth opened on Justin's neck, his tongue stroking along the exposed skin, a growl of appreciation sliding through his lips. "It won't take long, my boy. You already want me. That want will only grow until you can't deny it any longer. The sooner you accept that - the better your life will be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Justin eyes stared stonily ahead as they made the slow progression on Brian's horse. He gritted his teeth, his humiliation complete at how the arrogant Sultan maintained a proprietary grasp upon his waist, his mouth moving against the side of his face and neck as he maneuvered his horse forward. In Justin's opinion, their progression was far too slow. " _Your Highness_..." Justin whispered in his most sarcastic of tones, "Is this at all necessary?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?" Brian queried, his hands slipping underneath the buttons of Justin's shirt, determined to have as much pleasure on this ride as possible. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, his pleasure would be short-lived with this one today. Justin displayed absolutely no signs of acquiescing soon. "Extremely necessary, my pet. And... the tone needs to be gone before we reach my home." His hands slid upward to circle Justin's nipples, his fingers beginning to urgently tug on them. "Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, _oh exalted one_. I love to follow your bidding. Isn't that the protocol response? Blah, blah, blah..." Justin droned on obliquely. Justin immediately gasped at the jolt he felt when the horse came to an abrupt stop, his body slamming backwards against the Sultan. "What the hell!" he exclaimed, only to turn to be met by the coldest set of eyes he'd ever saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's breathing escalated, right now, it wasn't in the presence of lust... now it was the anger only derived when he was the victim of blatant disrespect. It wasn't a condition he was accustomed to enduring. "I am not cautioning you for my health... nor for the sole purpose of hearing such platitudes falling from your mouth." His back tensed as his riding party moved in closer behind him, knowing his time of privacy would soon be over, at least, until he enforced their distance again. In a much lower voice, Brian spat out emphatically, "I am a man of extreme power, Justin. That position commands respect. Those who do not give it, are expected to be punished. I am trying to protect you from that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bowed his head, the mockery blazing in his eyes. "How magnanimous of you. I will try to do better."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once his well-intentioned, yet meddling guards approached, Brian swore at them in the fiercest of Arab tongues. He knew they had advanced out of concern for his well being, but, enough was enough. At this rate, they would never get home. Thankfully, they were getting closer. His eyes remained affixed to them until they had retreated to the position he desired, he didn't return his attention to Justin until their privacy was precisely as he had wanted. "Now... where were we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can we just get to wherever we're going. I'm hot, tired, and so over this entire day..." Justin replied wearily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled, returning the horse to motion, still unable to resist touching Justin. He had never wanted a man like he did this rebellious boy. That in itself was saying a lot. He had enjoyed a large number of men, only some of which resided in his harem. None of them had ever provoked and tempted him as this captivating blond. He needed to get that under control. He didn't wish to display favoritism in any form in front of his other slaves. As their master, he could always elevate one to favorite; however, to add a newcomer, and clearly establish that he is the most desired man he had ever found, that would only create turmoil in his home, and within the harem. In addition, that would spell difficulty for Justin. Truly, that wasn't what he wanted. It was his deepest desire, whether realized or not, that Justin would come to love this land, and his place in it. A high hope for certain... but, one he was determined to secure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it much farther?" Justin couldn't resist asking, not quite realizing his head had begun to settle back into Brian's chest in a position of comfort and security. Had he realized that, he would have sat up straight and rebelled - comfort be damned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling Justin tighter against him, Brian paused to breathe in the scent of Justin's hair, the softness stirring his senses. His voice was gruff when he whispered, "Not far at all." He returned his hands to a more comforting, and securing hold around Justin's waist, at this moment, content with simply having the young man in his arms. He felt good, and more than that, he felt right. Brian knew he could become accustomed to ending his days with this man nestled in his arms. He only hoped Justin became just as enamored of that idea as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, uhhhh, what happens when we arrive?" Justin asked, uncertain if he wanted the answer, but knowing he needed to know what his most immediate fate had in store for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will get cleaned up, and changed into harem attire. There will be time for you to rest before dinner this evening. That is when you will be formally introduced to everyone." Brian was dreading that part of the day, and not for the reason he should be. He should be hesitant due to the disruption that Justin had the capability of causing... but, it was more serious than that. As much as he tried not to have the thought, he hated sharing Justin with the rest of his household tonight. On the night of his return, Brian knew it was less than ideal to spend some quality time with his new possession. Gus would command a great deal of his attention, as would the rest of his staff - his harem included. Sadly, Justin's seduction wouldn't commence tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I meet them at dinner? But... wouldn't I meet them right away - if - I am dwelling with them?" Justin scrunched his nose up as confusion assailed him. He didn't understand how any of this worked. It was his hope he would understand it, at least, for as long as he was forced to remain here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, Justin's confusion not lost on him. "Typically, yes. However, on your first day, there are certain procedures. My physician will examine you, and you will be bathed, oiled, and fitted for the finest of silken garments. I accept only the best to touch the skin of my possessions."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shuddered. He hated that inference of the Sultan's 'possessions'. He didn't care how long he remained here, he would never view himself as such. Never! Unable to resist, Justin cattily responded, "I thought you said another man wouldn't be allowed to touch me. Or do you have a woman bathing me?" Justin didn't say the words, but, he really hoped it wasn't the latter. That would be degrading and offensive; of course, he realized that could just be the beginning of such injustices he was about to face in this new world.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your personal servant is a eunuch. You will get nowhere in any attempts to entice him, nor will you have the interest to do so. You will find that lacking insignificant in comparison to his loyalty, and skill." Brian's hands smoothed over Justin's stomach, barely restraining the urge to briefly caress his cock that he knew to be waiting beneath. He felt he had waited a lifetime to touch and explore all of him, even though, it had only been a matter of days. This night would be interminable. Tomorrow the true hunt would commence. Justin would find it much more intense than the one of today.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It seems that you have everything covered." Justin squinted as he could see a large estate in the distance. The size told him this must be the Sultan's home. It was unbelievable to him that they had to arrive on horseback. He had noticed vehicles moving about the island; the Sultan could have summoned for one in an instant. For some reason, he had wished for a delayed arrival. Recalling how the Sultan's hands had been on him the entire journey, he really didn't have to question why. "Tell me, Sultan..." Justin knew it to be unwise to cast out this last dig, but, sometimes temptation was just too great. This was one of those times. "Do you feel so inferior that you have the need to use old, impotent men as servants for your harem slaves? Does make one wonder about your true prowess..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian tightened his grip on Justin's waist, his mouth moving to rest next to his ear. "Justin, I urge you to halt in your efforts to provoke me. If you struggle so much with my control of you, think about this scenario for a moment... You are now enslaved in what is a primitive and unfamiliar land - at least for you - I am the one man that can keep you safe. Not only that, I can make your time here both content and luxurious. Continue to push me, and your way could become much more difficult..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want any luxury that comes from you!" Justin looked back at the enraged Sultan, a similar rage swelling within him. "What don't you get about the fact that I don't want to be here? I want to be where I am free to make my own choices - whether good or bad; I want to go home!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The horse was reigned in and pulled to a full stop. Brian stepped down from his horse, he lifted his hand to assist Justin in the way down. With his other hand, he moved it in a long sweeping arc. "Take a look around, my own, you _are_ home. I am giving you time to learn your new surroundings, and come to terms with how things are done in my land. Tonight, you will meet the others. Should you show disrespect to any of them, or to any member of my staff, your consequences will be dire." Brian cast a stern look on his new slave, in this moment wondering if he had made the right decision, despite the fact of wanting him more than anything he could ever remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps that is my way out, then! You will tire of disciplining me... and not getting what you want!" Justin hissed, refusing to look too intently at the beauty of the Sultan's home. He wouldn't allow himself to embrace it, this land, or any of the people that lived on it. This way of life was abhorrent to him. He wouldn't view it any other way - not now or ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me be clear just one more time, Justin." Brian hauled the boy against his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around him. He knew they didn't have much time together; soon his staff and family would be out to greet him. His alone time with Justin wouldn't be until much later. "I took you because I wanted you, not because I gave a damn how you felt about it. Adapt to your life quickly. I can make it either heaven or a hell for you. As I've already told you - it's your choice what you make of it. I would suggest you choose wisely!"  
  
  
  
  
  
 **** _  
A/N: This is a bit short; however, it had the ending point I was seeking. I wanted this part to be solely about their journey back to Brian's home... and of course, Justin's new home as well. There should be many varied interactions in the next chapter. As we can see, Justin is definitely not deciding to capitulate yet. Only time will tell how that will play out. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Just a brief note to address some comments/messages I have been receiving about this story. I didn't think it would be necessary, but, it appears it is. One, this isn't canon based, so, it will be extremely alternate universe - obviously. Lastly, I am trying to keep Brian IC as much as I can in such a 'verse, but, lets remember this - he is primarily of Arab descent here, he rules in a foreign land. He isn't going to behave as Brian Kinney normally would. This is just the start of this story, one that could end up being very long in length. It's a bit soon to see him acting with too much compassion. At this point, he will be governed by his customs, and how he lives his life. Again, I give the reminder - this story might NOT be for everyone. Okay, speech is over. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at the giggling slave girls as he was admitted into the room that would be his final stage of preparation. It wasn't that he found the girls particularly offensive. How could he when he couldn't understand a word they spoke? They were attentive, perhaps a bit too much, their eyes moving over him in more than casual interest. Perhaps the controlling Sultan didn't typically go to these extremes to secure a new addition into his harem. Their curiosity bespoke of them finding the situation odd, and completely unfamiliar. Justin decided that didn't really matter. His presence here was abhorrent to him. Ending it was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite his irritation at his new life, Justin couldn't help looking around. He wasn't quite sure what this room was; however, he was certain he was about to find out. A massage table was in the center, next to it was an array of assorted oils, and various tools. He remembered the Sultan speaking of him being 'oiled' in his preparations. Moving closer to it, his eyes touching on the exotic display, Justin shrugged his shoulders. Perhaps this part wouldn't be the end of the world. What would come after was what concerned him the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
So lost in his inspection of the room that held a variety of tables, and devices that he assumed was to soothe, and enhance, Justin didn't hear the door opening and closing behind him... nor of the silent footsteps that lightly proceeded in his direction. His mind was too caught up in what would most likely happen after these final preparations. Whether he saw the Sultan again tonight, or not, and... he hoped he didn't, Justin knew he would probably meet his soon-to-be harem buddies. He shuddered at the very thought of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am sorry if I have kept you waiting." Bowing to the waist, he slowly straightened, his face filled with the warmth of welcome, along with an assessing look only derived from a man that took great pride in his trade. "Allow me to introduce myself, Sir. I am Ormond. I have been assigned as your servant."  
  
  
  
  
  
A cunning gleam entered Justin's eyes. "My servant? Doesn't that mean you have to do what I say?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A slight smile followed; it was gone almost as quickly as it arrived. "Not exactly, Sir. I am to see to your comfort... although, my primary responsibility is to see that you are protected, and always ready to receive your Sultan at a moments notice."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's correct one thing, Ormond. He's _your_ Sultan. Not mine..." Justin spat out the words, uncaring of how out of line his outburst might be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ormond sighed. This was how it was going to be. He had figured as much when the Sultan had taken him aside and requested he not only serve this new addition to his harem, but to treat him kindly as well. This young man could become very special to his Sultan... _if_ the boy behaved appropriately. At this point in time, that didn't seem likely to happen. "Let's be very clear, young Justin. You are now living on Sultan Amir's island. Presently, you are being groomed for the Sultan's harem; therein - he is _your_ Sultan. Now... please disrobe and lay face down on the table. It is time to begin your preparation, and introduction to the harem."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at the old man that seemed far too loyal to the Sultan - a man who was unworthy of such respect... in his opinion. Dropping the robe, Justin barely noticed the lack of interest in the much older man's eyes, before he remembered his 'servant' was a eunuch. That state of being greatly interested him. Not thinking of how it could be an unpleasant or even painful subject for Ormond, Justin laid out on the table, his body tense when the first droplets of warm oil was placed on his skin, curiously asking, "So, you're a eunuch. How did that come about? I mean, did the Sultan do that to you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes looking off into the distance, Ormond's countenance became more bleak. Shaking his head at how the young man had no idea of the possible horrors he could be opening up for review, he casually answered, "Indeed. I am a eunuch. In every sense of the word." He rubbed the oil into Justin's skin, quickly discerning his master had quite a prize with this one. At least, physically... the rest wouldn't be determined tonight. He could imagine the lusty Sultan would admire the pale, unblemished skin. None in his harem had such a pallor. All were darkly toned, and still with skin that remained unflawed. Realizing he hadn't answered the last part of Justin's question, thinking it was the most ludicrous of thoughts, he told him, "No, Sultan Amir had nothing to do with my castration. My former master was quite savage, and left nothing to chance. It was by chance that brought Sultan Amir into my world. I am forever thankful for that day; the Sultan changed my life. Even more than that - he saved it."  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked over his shoulder, frowning when he saw the pain on Ormond's face. Lowering his head back down, Justin shamefully told him, "I'm sorry, Ormond. I shouldn't have asked something so personal... and so obviously painful. I'm glad the Sultan rescued you, though. Despite how I feel about his dealings with me, I'm glad he can act honorably as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ormond continued on with his task, his hands moving down Justin's body, his eyes staring straight ahead, the familiarity of his work so common he really had no need to watch his own progress. "He can be very honorable. I have a feeling you will find that out in time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "I doubt that. I rub him the wrong way. Such acts of kindness won't be coming my way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your life here is what you make of it, young Justin." His mind completely on the task at hand, realizing time was quickly slipping away, Ormond curtly requested, "If you could roll over, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling over, his first thought was that he could get used to this treatment. Excluding the highly invasive physical exam he had been given by the Sultan's doctor, this part of his so-called preparations had been more than pleasant. He smiled at the impassive servant, unable to resist from commenting. "I could definitely get used to this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sultan Amir is very good to his slaves... especially those in the harem. All he expects from them is obedience and loyalty; in return they have his protection, and a life of luxury."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Obedience..." Justin sneered. "Clearly he picked the wrong man---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ormond nearly groaned when he heard the door opening and closing behind them. Only one person would enter without asking for permission - the one man that had no reason to ask for anything. Reaching for a towel to dry his hands, Ormond turned and faced the Sultan that stood leaning against the closed door, his eyes blazing as they moved over Justin that still reclined on the table, his body naked, and slick with oil. "Your Highness..." Ormond bowed to the waist, remaining in place until the Sultan permitted him to rise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave us..." Brian bit out, his eyes scorching over the display his newest slave presented to him. He had chosen so very well. The boy was beautiful, and without a doubt, the hottest thing he had ever seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin scrambled to his feet, his hands urgently reaching for the robe he had previously shed, knowing this meeting could get out of control quickly while in his current state of dress. He watched as the eunuch, his apparent new servant, made a hasty exit from the room, barely noticing Ormond's words welcoming the Sultan home. Justin waited until they were once more alone, before spitting out - "Haven't you degraded me enough? You have to burst in here uninvited at such a time!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved away from the door, his eyes glittering in lust as he approached. The boy needed to understand his place, at the very least, his new station in life. He had no problem in giving that lesson. "In case it has escaped your notice, Justin, everything in my home is my possession." His eyes continued to slide over Justin in the deepest, most primal hunger he had ever known. "I mean everything..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Justin grumbled, forcing himself not to stare into those lust-blown eyes that were slowly turning black. "You possess everything... or so you think."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really." Brian rasped, his eyes, as well as his body smoldering now. It didn't matter that he realized tonight was too soon - he wanted his new prize tonight. He hadn't given up on having that desire fulfilled. "I think time will resolve that in your mind, Justin. I already own you; very soon, I will possess your body as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's back tensed, his eyes warily watching Brian circling him, unable to avert his eyes from the spectacular sight his captor made in this aggressive hunting mode. Despite his contempt for the man, and his circumstances... the Sultan was hotter than any man had a right to be. He only hoped that knowledge didn't cause a problem for him. "I wouldn't count on that, Sultan. You will get tired of my resistance in time. Giving up, or slaking your lust with your other slaves will be your only choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have no idea of the pressure I can exert." Brian's hand reached out and loosened the tie on Justin's robe, right now, only wanting to feast his eyes on the body he had glimpsed so briefly stretched out on the massage table. "Open it freely. I want to look at you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing himself to remain strong and completely resistant, regardless of how the Sultan made his body feel, Justin raised his chin, his eyes cold as he stared into the eyes that were the definition of molten heat. "No, I won't. Hear me well, Sultan. I intend to resist you in all things - not just the big things, but, in everything. It's time you accepted that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's nostrils flared, his hands dropping to his sides. He could force this issue, but, he wasn't going to do that. At least, not this time. He had to prove he wasn't the monster Justin perceived him to be. In time, Justin would understand this was how things worked in his world. Until then, patience would benefit him the most. The only problem he could foresee was his temper and lust playing a deciding factor in his actions. "Get dressed..." he growled, walking away, and back towards the door to await him. "It's time for you to meet your new roommates... I will be escorting you; as well as establishing the rules that will now become your law."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate you. That will never change." Justin moved away from him, and into the small room to change into what he knew to be his awaiting harem attire. He might have lost another preliminary battle, but he had glimpsed a flicker of emotion in the Sultan's eyes when professing his hatred. Of course, he didn't hate him; but, he did hate this situation. The all powerful Sultan would realize he wasn't defenseless. He would find his weakness, and exploit it until he willingly sent him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
The true battle of wills hadn't even begun yet. It was still unknown which of them would prevail. At this point one thing was apparent - neither one of them intended to surrender.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Finally - Justin's introduction into the harem. What will he find there? He seems to really need a friend - even if only someone to talk to. Will he find that or not? Thanks for reading. Feedback is always so much appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
Michael snickered from his vantage point in the long hallway, his eyes intently taking in the look of displeasure on the Sultan's face, along with the young blond that glared at his captor every opportunity afforded. This new addition to the Sultan's harem clearly didn't want to be here... and more important than that - he wasn't enamored of the gorgeous desert ruler. That in itself was surprising. The Sultan was renowned for being able to seduce any man to his will, he couldn't imagine this spirited American boy being any different. That made one thing very clear. If he wanted to use this boy - Justin, he believed was his name - he needed to act quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben's eyes narrowed in suspicion on his partner, his gaze trailing to where Michael's eyes were attached on the retreating bodies. He didn't like that calculating look in Michael's eyes - especially being who it was directed at. No good could come from it. Diffusing these malevolent feelings Michael held for his Sultan was a priority. It had gone on for too long now, with no signs of relief. In fact, he thought the problem was only escalating. That needed to stop, before Brian handled it in his own unique fashion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So..." Michael whispered insinuatingly. "That's the young man that Brian just couldn't leave behind." He laughed mockingly, uncaring of whether he was overheard by the Sultan or not. "It doesn't appear that Justin cares for his new position..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm warning you, Michael - don't cause any trouble!" Ben turned to completely face Michael, his mind filled with both concern and doubts. Michael just couldn't seem to let go of his contempt for the Sultan. It didn't make any sense to him, either. In the beginning, Brian had been nothing but polite to Michael... although, it was clear he didn't like his new lover. It hadn't been much of a surprise to him; the Sultan lived by a certain set of rules. Trust didn't come easily to him. As he read the hateful expression on Michael's face, he really began to doubt the faith he had in him. Ben knew his Sultan extremely well. Now was not the time to push him on tedious or foolish matters. His patience and temper would be short for awhile, at least, until he had sated himself with his new slave. He had a feeling that wouldn't happen for quite some time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning from the sight of the two men disappearing around the corner, Michael effected an innocent pose, unaware how it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Trouble? I can't imagine how you think I could do that... or even why."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gripping Michael's arm, he pulled him into a more abandoned hallway, his eyes glittering as he looked at the almost coquettish look on his lover's face. "Don't play these games with me, Michael. Not now! The Sultan's patience is very thin right now. It won't take much to irritate him. I'd hate for you to be involved in that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael scowled. He wouldn't hate that at all. It was his goal... and his dream. The immoral savage thought he deserved to own everything that took his fancy - it was time that he found out that things didn't always work out like that. Being the man to provide that lesson filled him with the greatest excitement he'd known in a long time. "God forbid the Sultan be unduly upset..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This needs to stop, Michael! I can only help you so much... most especially now that we are back in Al Duran." Wearily, he looked at his partner, more than anything he wished he could understand him. There had to be more to the story than conflicting personalities, and/or diverse lifestyles. He had asked Michael on numerous occasions... he never received a plausible answer. "Please tell me you'll at least try to get along with Brian... respect him and our laws."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have never broken any of his archaic customs." Michael looked away from the urgency on Ben's face... right now, finding it hard to face him with what he had planned. No matter what the result ending up being, Brian would view it as betrayal; and, in turn, Ben would as well. If not played well, he could lose him. What continued to be even more apparent, was that losing Ben was something he was willing to sacrifice if it meant hurting the arrogant Sultan. For now, he had to play the game, and stay in his lover's good graces. Michael knew the time would come to act out against Brian. When that time came - his feelings for Ben wouldn't stand in his way.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched in disgust as the men of Brian's harem fussed over his arrival. He moved his eyes away from the sight of them kneeling before him, forcing himself to find something of interest to divert his attention. The men were pathetic. In his mind - they weren't men at all. It was apparent they were each hot, and more than capable of giving a man pleasure; however, to him, they were weak. He didn't intend to ever be like them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rise, and make yourself comfortable, my pets." Brian's tone was authoritative, yet, it was condescending. He wasn't certain why he was taking on such a stern and cold demeanor with these men that consistently brought him hours of pleasure, he only knew that he wanted Justin to understand one simple fact. There was always another willing, and hot body available to see to his needs. In time, he was certain that knowledge would drive Justin insane with jealousy and desire. If he didn't come to him long before then.  
  
  
  
  
  
His jaw dropped down at the uncaring tone in Brian's voice. How could these men live like this? He just couldn't fathom it. These men clearly adored the Sultan - at the very least, they fervently desired him. Although, he hadn't spoken with any of them privately yet, one thing was certain - they each held a deep admiration for their Sultan. None of these men would ever resist him. As he watched each of them staring on lustfully, a hunger for their master glowing in their eyes, Justin made another realization. He would never get any help from these men. Not only were they loyal, but, they would do anything to please the Sultan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin, come forward. I want you to meet my other slaves." He gave Justin a warning look, telling him in one glance that no disrespect would be tolerated. As much as he expected to encounter rebellion in the days and nights ahead, it was his hope that Justin would chose his battles wisely. A public display of disrespect wouldn't be well advised for the tempestuous blond right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grudgingly, Justin moved closer, ever conscious of the brief clothing that defined his new wardrobe, as well as the curious eyes that watched his approach. He didn't say a word to the demanding Sultan, nor did he lower his eyes in supplication. And... without a doubt, he didn't intend to either kneel or bow at his 'Lordship's' almighty presence. A bored, unaffected expression was on his face as he dutifully complied - although, both of them knew, this was far from an act of submission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite his admiration at Justin's continued bravado, he knew the boy was being obstinate... and uncaring that he was doing so. He really should take him aside and whip his hot little ass... but, he wouldn't - this time. He could envision many scenarios where that would become necessary - both in a pleasurable manner, and in one of discipline. He looked at the beautiful men that comprised his harem... his eyes sharp on them as he assessed their initial reaction to Justin. It was clear to him that Justin had the capability to stir them up in a variety of ways. The only question being - how. "Gentlemen... this is Justin. He will be joining my harem. I expect you to treat him respectfully... and always keeping in mind one simple rule." Brian's voice lowered to a low rasp, a tone that signaled he meant what he was saying. Each of them became instantly alert when he told them, "Justin is _mine_. You will not touch him in any way. Any man that dares to violate that will be severely punished."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glanced at the other four men, a silent groan assailing him. Great, he thought to himself. Just great. Each of them looked his way, none of them saying a word, yet all of them staring at him with the deepest of animosity. He could only imagine how that would go for him once the Sultan left him alone with them. Without a doubt, he didn't expect to find any friends here. When he looked again, Justin saw a fifth man, he moved forward much more brazenly than the others, a welcoming smile on his face. He looked different from the others, a man that could be American, although, he couldn't discern that merely from his blond hair and lighter coloring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at the oldest member of his harem, and, if the truth were told - his personal favorite. As his eyes moved over Justin, he couldn't rule out the thought that - that particular status could change in the days and weeks ahead. "Brandon, this is Justin. I am entrusting you to see that he is made comfortable."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bowing to the waist, Brandon smiled affectionately at his Sultan, his eyes equally admiring on the new addition that he knew would bring his master great pleasure. "It would be an honor, Master."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew I could count on you." He couldn't miss the look of disdain on the other four men's faces. Justin wouldn't have an easy way here. Brandon would protect Justin; for now, that was what mattered most. "Please perform the introductions."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brandon answered, "As you wish, my Sultan." Brandon urged Justin closer, moving to stand in front of each man. "This is Joshua, he has been with the Sultan for two years now, he was born and raised on this island." Brandon looked directly into Joshua's eyes. "Joshua, please extend your welcome to our new brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome, Justin." Joshua kept his eyes focused on Justin, ever mindful that his beloved Sultan was intently watching this meeting... masking his contempt and jealousy as much as he could manage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wasn't about to respond in kind. He didn't want to be here... for certain, he didn't feel a response it to be necessary. Looking over his shoulder, he addressed the disapproving Sultan, "With all due respect, Sultan, these introductions aren't really necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A collective gasp was heard from everyone present, each of them knowing the new slave had crossed a line. Now, all they could do was wait for the Sultan to erupt in fury.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Carry on with the introductions, Brandon. Justin is new here; at this time, he isn't familiar with our rules and etiquette - _yet_." He leveled a warning look at Justin, one that foretold they would be discussing this in detail later. His eyes attentive on Justin, he spat out, "I will decide what is necessary - _not_ you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon's eyes widened. He had never witnessed such disrespect to the Sultan, nor of his answering wrath. This boy could have a very rough beginning. Swallowing, he moved down the line. "This is Nathanial, our master discovered him in the Greek Islands. He has been with us for a year now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nathaniel nodded his head, a muffled welcome issuing from him. His eyes downcast, mainly to hide the anger swelling in him following the new boy's blatant disrespect to his master.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was abhorring this entire process... but, more than that - he hated the simpering adoration these men clearly had for the Sultan. Didn't they have any self respect? How could they demean themselves in this way? Not only do so... but seemingly love the life they lived. He couldn't understand any of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon continued on, sensing his Sultan's impatience, and desire for haste. "Next, we have Jacob. He is another descendant of this island. He has been with us for over two years. Next to me, he's been here the longest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jacob viewed Justin with interest... yet, distrust clearly in his eyes. He wouldn't make the mistake his other more volatile brothers now made. Their master was watching them all with interest. He wanted this new boy badly. That was enough reason to be contemptuous of him. However, he would watch and wait. Perhaps that desire would dissipate in time. Then, he would be the same as the rest of them. Right now, the young blond would be receiving most of his master's attention. As much as he didn't like that - it was something he, and all of them must accept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lastly, we have Amal. He is from Morocco. I think the two of you will be closest in age; although, vastly different in culture." Brandon smiled warmly at Justin, his eyes looking over each of them furtively. He hoped they wouldn't be too difficult during Justin's time of adjustment. However, his hopes weren't very high on that. Each of them idolized their master. As it was, they didn't enjoy sharing time with their beautiful Sultan... knowing that another man would be part of that now wouldn't be pleasing for them. He had moved past that feeling long ago. His place here was vastly different from the others. His priority was to make the harem the most pleasurable it could be for his master. And, right now, that meant seeing that Justin adapted well. Taking in Justin's appearance of boredom and displeasure in the process - Brandon knew that task wouldn't be easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excellent." Brian was pleased with this initial meeting - despite Justin's inappropriate outburst. He had expected as much, in fact, that there had only been one occurrence was the most surprising part of all. "I will leave you boys to get better acquainted. You are all aware of the rules, and I trust you will apprise Justin on them. Tonight, I will dine with my son and his mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon looked to his master, sensing who he would ask for tonight. It wasn't the least bit surprising; however, he knew the others wouldn't embrace it. "I will make certain Justin is educated in our ways, Master... and that his first night begins in comfort."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you will, Brandon." Brian's eyes were hungry on his newest slave, desire continuing to scorch him. He had to have something tonight. Perhaps not the full meal yet... but, he needed his hunger fed. "After dinner, I want Justin in my chambers."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All eyes turned to see the distaste on Justin's face. Secretly, they all wished to be in Justin's place, yet each of them fearing this was a sign of things to come. Brandon fulfilled his role, and acknowledged the Sultan's commands. "I will escort him to you myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin turned to glare at Brandon, his devotion to this savage filling him with disgust. He watched each man in turn, bowing before the Sultan, his eyes returning to shoot daggers into Brian's amused, and for now, indulgent gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before departing, Brian stepped closer to the group of men. He touched each one briefly on the cheek. None of them were oblivious to the fact that their master lingered in front of Justin the longest. "I'll see you tonight, my pet. In the meantime, stay out of trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes filled with fury, Justin watched the Sultan sweeping from the harem, his body tensing when he felt a hand closing over his bare shoulder. He looked to see Brandon smiling at him engagingly, yet a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'd rather be left alone... if it's all the same."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't, Justin." Brandon flashed an even brighter smile, his eyes casually running over Justin. At a closer inspection, he could see what his master found so appealing in the young blond. In fact, he almost envied his ownership of the beautiful, rebellious boy. "We need to discuss a few things. You will listen, and begin living by these rules."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me make one thing perfectly clear." Justin's eyes moved over all of them. "I don't want to be here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes looked on him in confusion. They all distrusted him even more now. All of them had come to the Sultan with a willing heart and body. It wasn't like their master to take a man on any other terms. They couldn't believe he would do that now. All they could do was watch as Brandon led Justin to sit on a section of luxurious cushions. Each of them knew not to intrude.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting down next to Brandon, Justin muttered, "Let's get this lecture over with quickly..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon laughed. "I'm not going to lecture you, Justin. I just want to help you adjust more quickly. I'm here to answer all of your questions, and explain what is required of you. It's very little, actually. Just make our master happy. In return, you have a life of luxury. He's incredibly handsome. So... it's not such a hardship - is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. "In normal circumstances - no. However, this isn't that, is it? I am an American. These customs are archaic and illegal in my country. I won't make this easy for him. All I want is to be sent back home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It will take time for you to adapt. No one can expect any differently." As understanding as he was trying to be, Brandon also knew he had a job to do. The master's pleasure was all that mattered. More firmly, he told him, "Accept your new life, Justin. This is your home now. I will do all that I can to make you feel more comfortable, and understand what is expected of you. And, now... let's start with some very simple rules, and a list of who you can and cannot trust---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Listening attentively, Justin absorbed everything, knowing he needed to have a clear understanding of all the variables surrounding him - if he was ever going to find his way out of here. One day he would leave this place, with or without assistance. As he glanced across the room at the glowering expressions on the other men's faces, he realized that day couldn't come soon enough. If he was thankful for anything, it was the surprise of Brandon. Even though, he knew Brandon would always be fiercely loyal to the Sultan, he was also a friendly face. Right now, a friend was something he desperately needed. He would just need to remember this was a friend that would always put the Sultan first. Forgetting that would be the worst thing he could possibly do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : *Sigh* I know how no one enjoys chapters that are lacking any Brian/Justin interaction. Sadly, this is one of them. However, we do have some plot progression that I hope makes that part bearable and/or understandable. The next chapter should make up for that lacking.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at his young son, as he listened to him exuberantly telling him of all that he'd missed these past weeks. He marveled at how captivated he became by the joy on his son's face, a look that could only be attributed to the innocence found in a child. Grimly, he acknowledged that life would steal that from him; however, for now, everything was perfect in his world. He intended to make sure that lasted as long as it could.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm amazed, Sonny boy. You did all of that in a matter of two weeks. Perhaps I should go away more often..." he teased, immediately sorrowed when he met the crestfallen look on his son's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Daddy! You promised!" Gus' lower lip began to tremble, a large portion of his six-year-old confidence draining from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes briefly met Lindsay's that were glaring at him from the other end of the table. Apparently, they both needed pacifying; although, soothing her ruffled feathers didn't mean that much to him. He reached for his son's hand, squeezing it firmly for a long moment. "Gus, Daddy was only teasing. I don't plan on leaving for a very long time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gus' frown turned into an immediate smile, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the father he adored. Without any warning, he jumped from his chair, and hurled himself into his father's arms, his much smaller arms wrapping around his neck. Brian clutched his son tightly to him, thinking nothing could be more real than this. Children were truly a miracle. He cherished this one more than anything in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once they finally separated, Brian found himself thankful he had deigned this a family only dinner. He had never been comfortable with overt displays of affection, not even with his son. Despite being in the security of his own home, it was still a variable that he found unsettling. He couldn't imagine a time when that would change. As Gus returned to his seat, his next matter of interest in devouring his dessert, Brian looked across the table, a frown marring his brow at Lindsay's continued morose expression, and her still full plate. "Lindsay? Is something wrong with your dinner? Should I have the cook prepare you something else?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, Lindsay assured him, "No, this is fine. I'm just not hungry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is there something on your mind?" Brian further probed, almost certain he would receive a response in the affirmative.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you have the time, I'd like a word with you after dinner..." Lindsay answered, casting a quick look at their son to make sure he wasn't aware of any distress, relieved to find him absorbed in his chocolate baklava.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course." Brian returned his attention to his son, amazed as he continued to stuff the delicacy into his mouth, astounded that such a small child could eat so much... yet, a fact that pleased him immensely. The health, and well being of both his family, and everyone in his household was of prime importance to him. That his son enjoyed such good health, and a positive outlook was all he could either want or expect as a father. It was his intention to keep guiding his son, the one most likely to be his successor, to be the strongest and most confident of men. Even at his young age, he realized they were already building a strong foundation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy, may I be excused?" Gus asked, only after he finished the last crumb from his dessert plate. "I wanted to ride my horse before it gets dark. Ben said he'd take me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "Yes, I know he did. Go enjoy yourself. I'll see you first thing in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gus hugged his father tightly. "I'm glad you're home, Daddy. I missed you so much."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meeting Lindsay's eyes across the table, his own narrowed on the displeasure she directed at the contact, instantly alert that something was very wrong with her. Whatever it could be, he would resolve that quickly. Nothing was more important than his son's happiness. He wouldn't allow her to upset the balance in their home. "I missed you too, Sonny Boy." Brian patted him affectionately on the back, before watching as he quickly hugged his mother before scampering from the dining room. Once the door was closed behind his retreating son, Brian turned to face Lindsay. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not a problem really." Lindsay stood from her chair, pacing around lightly, uncertain of how to approach a subject she had delayed for too long.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Apparently it is..." Brian retorted blandly. "I have plans for the rest of the evening; I'd prefer to resolve your issue as quickly as possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay glared at him. "Of course you do. Carrying on with your new slave has to take precedent over your family!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Brian exploded at her. "I am always there for my son. You are the one who wanders off at will when my island, or your life here doesn't live up to your expectations."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to argue with you. It's no use. You are always right, and everyone else is wrong. It never changes. I should have listened to Melanie and never came here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Melanie..." Brian sneered. She had been talking to that viper again. Fuck! He had planned for an uneventful and relaxing evening... culminating with getting to know Justin much better. It now appeared that his night would be filled with tension. "Get to the fucking point!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay had to look away from the anger in Brian's eyes. She had rarely incited anger in him; although, she had seen others make that mistake. It wasn't something she really wanted to do... but, she had sacrificed her happiness long enough. It was time to take a stand. "I want to return to America. I have never belonged here, no matter how much you have welcomed me into your home. I'm only here because of Gus, and we both know that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have always been free to leave. I've never enforced you to remain here." Brian stood to his feet... aggressively he moved forward. "There's only one thing. If you leave here, you do so without my son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." she began hesitantly. "Melanie feels that if I leave, I could petition for partial custody at the very least. I think that is what would be best for our son."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's nostrils flared. How he wished he could wrap his hands around that vindictive bitch's throat... the one that was clearly urging Lindsay on. "I will _never_ relinquish custody of my son. Nor will I agree to partial custody. You agreed to my terms before you had him - everything is legal and unable to be challenged, no matter what your bitch of a lover suggests!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps so, but, think about Gus. He needs his mother in his life. He loves me, Brian... and you know that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He'll get over it!" Brian snarled. He moved closer to her, his eyes filled with venom. "My son will never travel to America to visit you. The only time you will ever have with him is if you come to him here. His safety is assured on my lands. I can't adequately protect him there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay thought about that for a moment. She knew Brian was right. As the Sultan's only son, and heir, he was at risk should Brian's enemies ever decide to strike out against him. If Gus were to live in America, or even visit, he would need constant protection... and that might not be enough. Gus needed to stay here, at least for now. "Fine. I obviously can't fight you on this. But... I can't stay here, Brian. I need to go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then go. No one is stopping you." Brian shook his head in disgust. How could she leave her son so easily? It was unfathomable to him, and, it filled him with distrust for her. "Just remember what I have said - Gus stays here. If you want to see him, you will do it on my lands."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. I'll leave in a few days." Lindsay moved to the door, her steps halting when she had just stepped past Brian. "You are being unreasonable... and you know it. Gus could be protected in America. You could see to that. The truth is very simple - you are being selfish. One day, our son will resent you for this. Once that happens, you will lose him forever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get out of my sight. My respect and tolerance for you only extends so far!" Brian felt rage consuming him at the audacity of her words. "Your mind has been filled with poison from your bitch of a lover. You can't even think for yourself. That in itself makes you a bad example for my son."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay slammed from the room, uncaring of how disrespectful her behavior could be interpreted. Melanie had been right. Brian would never treat her with equality in regards to Gus, or in any other way. She had thought over time, he would be more agreeable... clearly that wasn't the case. In time, she hoped Gus would plead her case to his father. As she thought about the adoration Gus had for his father, she couldn't imagine that coming anytime soon. Gus would choose his father if given the choice. All she could do was wait, and hope for an opening. It was a slim chance, yet, the only one she had.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Following dinner, which he had eaten very little of, Justin found himself reclining on the cushions, not the least bit surprised when Brandon quickly materialized by his side. He gave him a half-smile, before telling him, "I know you take your duties seriously... but, you really don't have to watch over me so closely. I'm not going to cause any trouble." Justin amended to himself, at least not right now. He would wait for the right time to make any moves, choosing the time that it would be the most effective.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon laughed. "Hanging out with the most beautiful man in our master's harem doesn't place any hardship on me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Better watch out. That almost sounded flirtatious. I doubt _your_ master would appreciate that---"  
  
  
  
  
  
" _Our_ master..." Brandon corrected, clicking his tongue in the process. "And, it wasn't flirting. I was merely stating the obvious."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "I doubt he'd see it that way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're probably right. The Sultan is very hot-blooded, extremely possessive... and his desire for you is immense." Brandon thought back on the Sultan's earlier visit. He had never seen his eyes so filled with lust and determination. This beautiful boy didn't stand a chance once their master began his true seduction. No man could resist it. A captive one had no hope of resistance. A part of him was envious of this new addition to their family. He knew what it meant to be the Sultan's favorite flavor of the day. He had extended his run far longer than any of the others. In fact, when the Sultan had a ravenous appetite, he still called on him to satisfy it. He had to wonder how often that would be the case now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'd noticed..." Justin dryly retorted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Brandon asked bluntly, not even caring if he was overheard. Very few secrets existed in the harem. That wasn't one that would be kept for long - in the event it proved to be true.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes wide in shock, Justin sputtered, "H-how does that matter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it will matter a great deal to our possessive master. And... no need to answer. You did that sufficiently in your response." Brandon looked at Justin in bewildered admiration. "I don't know how you've remained so. The Sultan is truly a lucky man."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was immediately filled with a reckless, but satisfying idea. He knew this was most likely a mistake on all levels, but, his more rebellious nature wouldn't allow him to resist. He slid closer to Brandon on the cushions, more than aware of the gasp that came from the man in question. This was so unfair to this man that had only showed him kindness... but, this was war - wasn't it? As they said... he needed to fight fire with fire. He laid his hand on Brandon's bare knee, his fingers slowly moving upward. His voice was sultry, and filled with insinuation when he spoke, "It doesn't have to be like that, Brandon. I know he said I couldn't be touched... but, who says he needs to know??"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon felt his cock stirring beneath his brief covering, a part of him wishing he could take advantage of the hot body that was deliberately trying to entice him into doing the wrong thing. He reached for Justin's hand, squeezing it lightly before replacing it on his own lap. Brandon turned to face Justin, realizing he wasn't completely hiding the lust from his eyes. His voice was rough when he spoke, "In other circumstances, I'd be all over you. I wouldn't stop until I had you. At least, that was what I would have done before the Sultan found me, and my devotion became focused on him and his needs. I will never betray my master. You need to accept that right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Not being one to give up so easily, Justin's eyes focused hungrily on Brandon's lips, his tongue sliding out to provocatively trace along his own. "Your loyalty isn't in question; however, you are a man. I know your needs aren't being satisfied only being called to him whenever he decrees it. You could have so much more." Justin's voice dropped even lower, raw sex resonating from within it. "You could have me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A tempting offer for certain... but, my resolve is far greater than your determination to anger the Sultan." Brandon stood to his feet, in this instant only wanting to distance himself from the teasing, and far too tempting young man. The Sultan had forgiven such violations in the past; however, in the case of Justin, most especially before he had tasted of that particular fruit, he knew his passionate master wouldn't be so forgiving. As pleasurable as fucking Justin would be - the consequences would not be worth it. For some reason, he worried that would be something he would need to remind himself on a daily basis.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... if you ever change your mind, I think you know where to find me---" Justin pressed on, knowing he had been victorious. Brandon's loyalty to the Sultan would ensure that he would confide in the hot-headed Arab ruler. The Sultan would be incensed, and hopefully, it would give him more time to think about what to do next. He realized the risk existed that the Sultan would push him even harder, yet, still a chance he felt he needed to take.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon smirked at him, refusing to let the boy think he had won a major victory; although, both of them knew he had. There wasn't a doubt he would fuck the blond - if their master had extended permission, but, that wasn't something he expected to be forthcoming - now or ever. This boy was so dangerous, not only to himself, but to the order of the harem. He needed to watch him even more closely. He could only hope that Justin continued to practice his wiles on him, and not their other brothers. As contemptuous as they presently found this new addition to be, one of them might partake of the forbidden fruit. Should that happen, chaos would be sure to ensue.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was something he sought to avoid at all costs.  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Lindsay stood alone on the terrace, her eyes sweeping over the beauty of the estate that had been her home for the past six years. If only she could be happy here. Leaving Gus behind was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but, she had to follow her heart. Outside of the time she spent with her son, she would never find happiness here. She really didn't blame Brian for that. It was just how life had worked out. Even though it would require a sacrifice - it wasn't something she could change.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sensing she was no longer alone, she looked to her side to find Michael standing by her side. She smiled at him in greeting. In a way, they were alike. He didn't belong here, either. Michael only stayed because Ben would never leave. She had to wonder if Michael would ever make the same decision as she had tonight. "Nice night, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael looked with disinterest out at the lush estate. He would be blind not to see the beauty contained within. The rest of the island might have patches of harsh terrain... but, not the Sultan's home. It was without a doubt the most beautiful section of the island. That in itself didn't surprise him. The Sultan only surrounded himself with the best. It was only one more reason to be resentful. "I suppose so," Michael responded. He looked at Lindsay shrewdly. "How did your meeting with the _exalted one_ go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay gave her friend a reprimanding look. "Such hostility won't serve you well with him, Michael. You need to channel that before it costs you everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder about that." Lindsay eyed him critically. "Ben is a great catch; I don't think I have to tell you that. If you provoke Brian too much, Ben might feel he needs to make a choice. I'm not sure you will do well in that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael scowled. "You don't know what you're talking about. Ben would choose me. He loves me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, he does... but, he has been loyal to Brian for many years. I can't explain it to you, really. It's just a different kind of loyalty that is unfamiliar to us as Americans." Lindsay paused for a moment, before carefully adding, "I guess what I'm saying is this - be careful, Michael. Love and happiness matters most of all. Don't ever lose sight of that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm always careful." Michael looked at her quizzically for a moment. "You call him Brian. Do you always do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the most part, unless he's surrounded by his people. I met him in America first. It's how I know him. Of course, I know when to respect him by using his title. You will too once you've been around him long enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael snorted. "I'm hoping I won't be around him that much longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't be." Lindsay uttered a bittersweet sigh. "I'm going home in a few days. Leaving this behind; Gus in particular won't be easy. But... it's time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised you've lasted this long. The Sultan and his superior ways gets a bit old after awhile."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay laughed. "Some would say it's part of his charm, and others would simply acknowledge it goes with his world." Reaching out, she clasped his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly for a moment. "Just be careful, okay? You and Brian don't get along, and if you keeping pushing, sooner or later, he will push back. I can guarantee that won't be pleasant."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing ever is with him," Michael grumbled, his eyes staring stonily ahead, and out into the lush gardens.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, she rubbed her hand over his arm, her worry for him growing more each day. "It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted. Hopefully, we'll talk before I leave." She waited for him to meet her gaze, before she warned him one last time, "Proceed with caution, Michael. I'd hate to see you get hurt. Should you return to America, don't hesitate to look me up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael realized his vendetta against the Sultan could result in his return to America; however, he hoped it wouldn't be alone. If he handled this right, Brian would alienate Ben. That in itself would be his crowning victory. Despite how uncaring the Sultan tried to pass himself of as being, he knew that wasn't quite the truth. He cared about his family and friends; Ben was particularly special to him. Severing that tie would wound the controlling Sultan. That was a goal he relished achieving. "Thanks, Lindsay. I'll keep everything you said in mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
Casting a long look at Michael, she nodded her head before venturing back inside. As much as she hoped she was wrong, she really didn't think she was; Michael was on a collision course with destiny. He was fighting a war he couldn't win. She could only hope that he realized that before he got in even deeper. Noting the resolution, and contempt for Brian on Michael's face, she was afraid that wouldn't be the case.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ormond stood back and admired his handiwork. "Impeccable, Sir. You are truly a vision meant for a King."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin crinkled up his nose. "A King? Is he really _that_ important?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling, Ormond smiled at Justin in amusement. For some reason he really liked this young man. He had the feeling he would keep his Sultan on his toes, but, he decided that might not be such a bad thing. "That and so much more. This is his island. His rule is absolute. Much power comes with such a position."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suppose." Justin sighed dramatically, his lips tightening when he spoke, "It's a shame he feels the need to throw his power around so blatantly." He looked at his 'servant' inquiringly, unable to resist asking, "So... what happens now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brandon will be arriving shortly to escort you to the Sultan. After that - it is our master's decision..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shuddered. "Not _my_ master."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ormond cast a reprimanding look on the blond slave. "That is an attitude better forgotten soon, Sir Justin. It is to your advantage to be more amenable. The master is very generous to those that please him - as you had to have seen inside the harem. Believe me when I tell you that you could find a much more forbidding master."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flushing guiltily, Justin hoarsely whispered, "I'm sorry that I brought up painful memories for you. I know that the Sultan saved you from a horrid existence; however, slavery is not a part of my culture. I can't just accept this fate on the grounds that I am here on his island."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It will take time, Sir. I only advise you to use caution when you speak... especially in the company of others. Not everyone feels as you do, and, they could use your words against you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll try to tone it down... it's just hard when I get around him. The man is infuriating!" Justin frowned, telling Ormond in afterthought, "Please just call me Justin. Sir just makes me a bit uncomfortable."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Ormond responded, "It is a show of respect, Justin. However, my job is to make you as comfortable as possible - so, I will comply."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin chewed on his bottom lip. "I suppose Brandon will come for me soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would imagine so. I already alerted the harem that you were ready." Ormond smiled encouragingly at the young man that was far more nervous that he cared to admit. "You'll do fine. Just relax, and try to see the man inside of him, and not so much the dictator and circumstances of your presence here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sage advice for certain..." a pleasant voice spoke from behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ormond bowed his head to Brandon, his tone filled with warmth when he spoke, "Good evening, Sir Brandon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good evening, Ormond. Justin looks wonderful. I'm sure the master will be pleased."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "We certainly wouldn't want to do anything else..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon arched a brow, a shiver of dread coursing down his spine just thinking about what Justin could do next to antagonize the Sultan. As it was, their master was filled with rage at Justin's seduction attempt. He hadn't had a choice in telling him. There wasn't a doubt that one of the others would have rushed to him with the information had he not - and, coming from them, it would have been delivered far worse. Now... it was a question of how their master handled the news. "Shall we go, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Justin muttered, willingly moving toward the doorway, finding he wanted to get this confrontation out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid not; however, I doubt it will be as fearsome as you expect." Brandon preceded Justin out the door, grateful his position was to walk ahead and not behind him. He was still slightly on edge from Justin's overtures from earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Afraid? I'm not afraid of him." Justin picked up his steps so he could walk at Brandon's side, his eyes glancing around the luxurious hallway, before settling on the man that appeared to be his designated watch dog. "Did you tell him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His back tensing, Brandon repeated, "Tell him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be coy." Justin chuckled throatily, his eyes brightening when he noticed the flush that immediately tinted Brandon's cheeks. "I think you liked it. In fact, I think there is much you would like with me." Justin knew these were treacherous waters, but, he couldn't resist it. Angering the all controlling Sultan was addictive to him, and, Brandon certainly wasn't a troll.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We've discussed this, Justin." Brandon sighed wearily. "You are hot. Obviously, since our master went to such trouble to acquire you. However, it ends there for me. We both belong to him - there can never be anything sexual between the two of us. I know this is a game you are playing to infuriate the master. I would advise you to stop it now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stopping at the door that he realized would probably belong to the Sultan, he waited as Brandon knocked on the door, not entering until being given permission. Each of them stepped inside, their eyes drawn to the man lounging on the bed, robes removed, his only covering appearing to be a thin silken sheet. Justin's eyes lifted to meet the Sultan's stormy gaze, unable to look away as the eyes slid over him in ravenous hunger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your Highness..." Brandon fell to his knees, his eyes lowered, as he waited for permission to rise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes as he met the Sultan's mocking, yet angry gaze. He couldn't resist the words he spat out, "I hope you don't expect me to kneel or bow. It's not happening - ever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprising both of them, Brian emitted a hearty laugh. "You will in time." Brian looked at Brandon, as always, pleased with him. "You may rise, Brandon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Master." Brandon rose to his feet, looking back and forth between master and slave with interest. "Shall I leave you now, Sire?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes slid over Brandon, before returning his hot gaze to Justin. "That's up to Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Up to me?" Justin stormed back. "I don't even want to be here - you know that. I'd be happy if you chose someone else... and left me in peace!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon groaned, unable to stop it. This could go very badly. His eyes were wide as he took in the Sultan's expression that began to smolder both in anger, but in lust as well. As well as he knew his master, he had no way of guessing what he would do next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps I will chose someone else - at least for tonight." He reached down, stroking his cock through the thin sheet. "After a long trip home, and an even longer evening, I am in great need of relief."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"God forbid you go through a night without sexual gratification!" Justin groused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin!" Brandon whispered in warning, knowing he should be silent, but, still playing a version of devil's advocate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come here, Justin..." Brian's voice was heavy with lust, his need for the blond causing a thickening in his dick unlike any other hard-on he'd ever experienced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. "No. You just said you would chose someone else."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes met Brandon's, his intentions more than clear as he swept his eyes over him once more. "I did say that; however, you won't be leaving."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir?" Brandon asked uncertainly, yet feeling his cock expanding at the thought of what was about to happen. "I'm not sure Justin is ready for this yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not of concern to me..." Brian growled. His eyes narrowed on Brandon, a question within them. "On the first night of my new slave's arrival - is your loyalty to me in question?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head back and forth, Brandon rushed to assure him, "No, Master. Never."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't think so," Brian purred. Brian's eyes touched on both of them, his tone full of conviction, and determination when he spoke, "Come here - both of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to believe this was happening, but, with a part of him becoming excited, Justin moved forward, hesitantly taking a seat on the bed, mindful to keep himself as far from the lusty Sultan as possible. He watched as Brian's gaze left him to watch Brandon's approach, in this instant realizing he would be placed in the role of voyeur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How may I please you, Master?" Brandon asked, his eyes hungry on his Sultan's beautiful bronzed skin, knowing despite how it had come about, he was the lucky one here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes returning to Justin's stunned expression, Brian commanded, "Strip... then, you may suck me." He watched as Brandon stripped and joined them on the bed, more than satisfied with these turn of events. For some reason, he knew this would gain him what he desired most - in the quickest time possible. Justin would go mad with desire for him now. No matter how he felt about him on a personal level - his lust would rule his mind and body. Once that happened - Justin _would_ be his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing becoming slightly elevated when Brandon lowered the sheet and took the Sultan's immense length into his mouth, Justin stuttered breathlessly - "I-I c-can't believe you're making me watch this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get used to it..." Brian hissed, his hand stroking Brandon's head as his skilled slave took all of him in. "Until you surrender, this will be how your nights are spent. I will fuck Brandon tonight, and you will watch. You cannot touch yourself, or find your release. That will be reserved for me - only!" Brian moaned as Brandon expertly sucked on him, barely able to speak the words, yet needing Justin to know that only he could end his torment. "Come to me... and this pleasure will be yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never!" Justin spat out, unable to deny - at least to himself - how much the sight of Brandon's mouth moving on Brian's impressive cock turned him on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grasped Justin's arm, pulling him roughly onto his chest, his eyes hungry on his lips. He pulled him even closer still, smashing their lips together. His tongue speared into Justin's mouth, a demonstration of how his cock would plunge into him - over and over again. And, hopefully very soon. "You will submit to me, Justin. Your cock is hard right now. I won't relent until you give in." Pushing his hips into the give of Brandon's mouth, Brian growled as his release shook him. "Soon, little slave. Very soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

Michael smiled as he felt arms closing around him, for a moment distracted from his malevolent feelings toward the dictatorial Sultan. "I'm amazed your duties are done for this evening." Peering over his shoulder to smile at his lover, he was surprised to find Ben had already removed his robes. "I assume all must be well within the Sultan's home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed it is..." Ben returned with a relaxed smile. "His highness is _well_ occupied for the evening, and Gus is sleeping after exercising his horse." Releasing his grip on Michael, he walked around their chambers, stretching his very tired muscles. "I think he worked me every bit as hard as the horse."  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Michael easily could visualize that. "Did you know Lindsay was leaving in a few days?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Sultan told me a short time ago. He has us on high alert. Gus is to be watched at all times."  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a brow, Michael asked, "Surely he doesn't think Lindsay would attempt to kidnap him? She'd never make it to the airport. And... if she did, she would be stopped."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course; however, the Sultan never leaves anything to chance. Nor does any man that possesses such power..." Ben found the chances slim that Lindsay would attempt such an act, but, he understood the Sultan's precaution."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael grunted. "Yeah, well... I find it to be overkill. But, I guess, that's what he does."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about we go to bed and not discuss the one person we will never agree about..." Ben spoke with a degree of condemnation in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be there in a bit. I think I'm going to read for awhile..." Michael didn't add it to be a book he had read - cover to cover - each time he read it, the purpose was more in memorizing each important line - word for word. He wasn't quite ready to utilize his skills yet... but, he would be seeking a test subject soon. It would need to be someone weak-minded. If it worked as he had been instructed it could, his revenge on the Almighty Sultan could come even more swiftly. And, once it did, he could manipulate his lover into thinking it was all Brian's fault. That would be the best revenge of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben kissed Michael briefly on the lips, smiling at him warmly, relaxed for once by Michael's calmer demeanor. He hoped that meant they were moving in the right direction... and that his malevolence for the Sultan was dissipating. As much as he hoped that, he didn't really believe it to be true. The bad blood ran too deeply between them. He only hoped time would lessen that. "Okay. Take your time. I'm exhausted tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael nodded, his eyes following Ben as he moved into the bedroom, only obtaining his book from its hiding place once he felt safe to do so. He ran his fingers almost lovingly across the binding, the title seeming to be fashioned exclusively for him. It would be once he was done. He'd already attended a seminar. Now, he just needed to absorb every bit of knowledge he could obtain on the subject. The time to use his knowledge was much closer now. However, he had to be sure of his timing, and his skills. A mistake would be costly, and reveal his plans. That was a mistake he couldn't afford.  
  
  
  
  
 _The Art of Hypnotherapy_. Opening the book, with a title that explained the contents in full glory, Michael sat down and relaxed, knowing that everything would come to him soon. Revenge... and so much more.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes were unmerciful as he took in Justin's flushed, and intensely aroused expression. The boy wanted him... perhaps both him and Brandon; although, he would only have the option of being touched by one of them. He was filled with a rage that he accepted to be jealousy as he thought of Justin offering himself to Brandon. In Justin's eyes, it would have been poetic justice for another man... and one in his harem, to be the first to claim him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The news of Justin's virginity was only a slight shock to him. In keeping with the life he had been exposed to - working and living in Las Vegas, it was incredibly astounding. However, reflecting back on every interaction he'd shared with the young blond, Justin's inexperience was blatantly obvious. He would be the man to supply that lacking... the only man to provide every experience to him. Soon, Justin would beg for him. He didn't plan on relenting until he had achieved that much desired goal. He doubted that Justin would break tonight; although, a few cracks had already been discerned in Justin's composure. There would be more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Roll over, and up onto your knees..." Brian ordered his not only amenable, but overly eager slave. His eyes remained on Justin's flushed, yet outraged expression as the boy's eyes were drawn to the process, and the inviting appearance of Brandon's ass. Reaching into the crystal bowl next to his bed, Brian grabbed a condom, sheathing himself quickly... a task his slaves usually performed, yet tonight, he felt great haste. Perhaps the greatest ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
His rebellious new slave was glaring at him in hostility, but, the lust was burning in his eyes. For the first time, he knew he was truly reaching him. Justin's torment had only begun. Soon, he would seek this pleasure for himself, regardless of how he felt about him. In time feelings would develop. His slaves always became enamored of him - Justin would be no different. "Lay down," he ordered, his brow arching impatiently as Justin continued to resist. "I'm not going to touch you, Justin, at least, not until you ask."  
  
  
  
  
  
Barely able to breathe, let alone speak, Justin stammered, "W-why do I need to lay down, then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want you to be looking into Brandon's eyes when he comes. His pleasure could have been your pleasure - if you hadn't been so stubborn. I want you to see his pleasure..." Brian's nostrils flared as he stared down the beautiful blond, uncertain how long he could restrain from simply taking him... yet, knowing he had to keep his promise. "Lay down!" Brian demanded. "Don't make me touch you to do it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin immediately moved to comply; however, he didn't do it because the Sultan had commanded him. He didn't give a damn about that. Right now, he didn't want him to touch him. There wasn't a doubt it would weaken his resolve. Laying down on the bed, Justin glanced briefly at Brandon, then back into the turbulent hazel eyes that were quickly darkening. No matter how he felt about his situation, or the manner of this primitive man, Justin couldn't ignore one simple fact. The Sultan was the definition of sin in every possible way. He was the hottest man he had ever seen. Remaining focused and resistant of this virile beast would be his most daunting challenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy..." Brian purred, quickly moving into position... knowing if he did not, he would break his promise and touch him - and so much more. He clasped his hands around Brandon's hips, his voice a velvety growl when he asked, "Are you ready for me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon moaned. "Always, Master."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Such a good slave..." Brian praised, his eyes on Justin's transfixed expression, his cock slowly beginning the slow push into his receptive slave. Pulling Brandon's hips back to him, Brian increased his motion, in a short amount of time, rocking his own hips into Brandon's accommodating and always pleasing ass. He closed his eyes for a moment as the pleasure of that unique squeezing pressure fully gripped him, his pace increasing to ram into his eager lover. "Grab the rails. It's going to be a rough ride..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit his lip to forestall his own moan. He tried to keep his attention on Brandon's rapt expression, for some reason finding that easier to handle than the lust and sexual bliss transforming the Sultan. He was just too fucking beautiful. The sweat was trickling down his face, neck, and onto his chest; Justin knew if he looked further it would be sliding down his bronzed, muscled legs. In the throes of passion, the Sultan was pure seduction. With this image in his mind, he knew resistance would be even more difficult. He was tempted to beg for him to speed this along... but, he knew that would be a mistake. His tormentor would only slow the process. He wasn't certain how much of this particular brand of torture he could handle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Move with me, slave. I want you to release... showing Justin how good it feels. I want him to _feel_ your pleasure." When Brandon began to tentatively move, Brian growled, "Faster... You know what I want - what I need---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master..." Brandon grunted, his eyes glazed over in lust as he obeyed his master's command - one that he was more than willing to provide. Grasping tightly onto the rails, he pushed his hips backward, somehow keeping up with his passionate master. Right now, he didn't even care that mentally his master was fucking Justin; all that mattered was that he was gaining the pleasure. Despite feeling badly for Justin, he couldn't deny hoping this happened - again and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was speechless and barely breathing as he watched each man finding their release. He had never seen anything like this. The two of them were so hot together; his own dick was leaking through his slight covering. He found himself hoping the intuitive and lust driven Sultan didn't realize it. His hopes were short-lived when he watched the Sultan pulling out of Brandon, discarding his filled condom, his eyes hot on Justin as he completed the process. Justin forced himself not to respond in any way when Brian's hand slid up his leg, their eyes silently attacking the other, the Sultan's hand only continuing to rise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon's eyes widened as he watched what was happening. For some reason, it was even hotter than what he'd just experienced. The flames that passed between the two men was scorching. He hadn't ever seen anything quite like it. His breathing hitched, Brandon silently watched them, for some reason unable to look away for even the briefest of moments.  
  
  
  
  
  
His body jerked when the Sultan's hand slid over his hard and leaking cock, thankful the thin material still covered him; although, he knew it wasn't much of a barrier. "C-can't this be enough for tonight? I-I'm really tired..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's lips twisted into a carnal smile. Tired? Perhaps so, but, that wasn't what ailed his hot little blond. The boy was tormented, and filled with an unsatisfied desire. Tonight had been successful. He would approach in another manner tomorrow night; however, tonight he needed relief... and he wanted Justin to know the pleasure his stubbornness had denied him. He couldn't imagine Justin denying himself for very long.  
  
  
  
  
  
His thumb pressed down and rubbed over the tip of Justin's leaking cock, a smile of anticipation and victory curving his lips. "You may return to the harem now." His eyes briefly met Brandon's rapt expression, his tone brusque when he told him, "I expect you to watch over Justin closely. He is not to be touched by anyone. That includes you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving to the side of the bed, Brandon quickly covered himself, nodding and bowing in response. "Of course, Master. I will make sure of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't doubt him, nor did he question his loyalty - no matter how tempting his blond might be. Looking at Justin, desire still smoldering in his eyes, he told him, "Tomorrow night you will come to me - alone. We will dine together, and become better acquainted." Brian forced his hand away from his tempting cock, before his guttural rasp followed, "Leave now before I break my promise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't need any further warnings, his legs moving quickly to reach the doorway, pausing only to see if Brandon followed. He had survived tonight's torture. Justin wasn't certain how he would fare tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight." Brian said in dismissal. "Get plenty of rest. You're going to need it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Justin looked around in surprise as he found himself flanked by the Sultan's other sex slaves, amazed that they were allowed out of the confines of the harem - himself especially. He couldn't deny his admiration of the Sultan's home. Only a blind man would be oblivious to such beauty. Watching as the others moved ahead of him, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find Brandon hovering close by his side. He expected that was how things would be now. "So, this must be what a wild horse feels like when given the chance to graze freely..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon laughed in delight. "Ahhh, Justin. Your wit is so very charming."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad to provide you with entertainment..." Justin's voice was dry, his eyes dusting over the vast land that surrounded the Sultan's estate. Surprisingly, he wasn't even looking for escape routes. Already, he was accepting this was his fate until the dictatorial leader decided otherwise. Escape was impossible. In the event he did make it outside of the walls of the gates, where would he go? He would never be allowed to leave the island. His only chance was for the Sultan to approve his release. Finding a way to make that happen was his true dilemma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing at him surreptitiously as they walked, Brandon asked, "Did you sleep well last night? Well... I mean after---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin winked suggestively at the man that could be classified as companion or babysitter, at the moment, finding himself uncaring of which. "Well... I can say I was given plenty to have sweet dreams about."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon shook his head, more laughter erupting. "It seems that you intend to persist in this game."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grasping Brandon's hand to still his steps, he squeezed his hand tightly in his own, his blue eyes intense as he looked at Brandon. "I'm not playing a game, Brandon." Justin looked off to where the others were moving further away from them. "No one would need to know - only the two of us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Casting a knowing look at the entirely too eager blond, Brandon discreetly pulled his hand free, his gaze intensive on the young man. "You aren't fooling me at all, Justin. The master discovering such a betrayal from you is what you hope to achieve. I won't be the one to provide that... no matter how tempting your offer might be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pouted, before lifting his hand to trail languorously up and down Brandon's chest. "You have no idea how tempting I can be... when I want something badly enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't really want me, Justin." Brandon sighed in resignation. Clearly, the boy wasn't going to accept defeat graciously. He was going to continue playing this game. "This isn't the way to proceed with our master. He isn't going to let you go. Accepting your fate is the only option for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Accept my fate? I hardly think so. That isn't in my nature. I've always been a fighter; life has made that my only option. It won't change because he thinks he owns me!" Justin's eyes were alive in his anger, his voice raising... totally uncaring who might hear him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon glanced around, for some reason feeling like they were being watched. Not finding anything unusual, Brandon grasped Justin's arm, pulling him closer to the shrubbery, hoping to keep his outbursts to a minimum and undetected by the others. "Justin, you really need to come to terms with your life here. It can be a great one, if you allow it." Brandon moved closer to Justin, more to shroud him from view than any other reason, his eyes intense on the constantly hostile blond. "I know you didn't find last night repellent; in fact, I know you desire our master. Just let go of the circumstances and give into that. He can give you an amazing life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think anyone would desire him. Resisting him isn't easy..." Justin told him, for the first time being totally honest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If he released you - which I know he won't - would you let him have you?" Brandon couldn't deny being curious, although, he knew the likelihood of such an event was virtually impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged, his eyes staring off into the distance. "I can't answer that; at least, not truthfully. I just don't know. After the start we had, it's hard to imagine him as anything other than a savage. He does have that sexual magnetism going for him, though. In a setting that was more neutral, where we came to each other as equals... I'm not sure I could say no to him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think if you're honest with yourself, you will admit that you won't hold out against him indefinitely." Brandon eyed him shrewdly for a long moment. "When the time comes, you will want to belong to him. In that moment, how it comes about won't even matter."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You say that like you have personal knowledge of it. Is that how it was for you?" Justin asked, unable to resist succumbing to his curiosity. Brandon was complex to him. He was clearly very knowledgeable on how to manage the harem; not only maintain it, but make it flourish. Brandon seemed to be a man of intelligence, despite his life here - a man with great self-esteem. There had to be a reason he had chosen this kind of life; that was, if it had been chosen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon smiled in remembrance. "My beginning was much different from your own. The Sultan was traveling on business, much as he was when he met you; however, I took one look at him, and it was over for me. He was so magnificent in his robes... and so powerful. The master was the most beautiful man I had ever seen... and I wanted him so much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin hated the slight twinge of jealousy that stabbed into his midsection as Brandon reminisced and told his story. He hated the controlling Sultan. How could he feel such desire for him? "So... you pursued him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"In a way." Brandon smiled as he remembered his boldness. "I shadowed him as much as I could; I wanted him to know I was there and very available. When he looked to show interest in another man... I offered myself to him, knowing that I could give him more pleasure than any other man. I told him that, and I remember his words as if it were only yesterday..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What were they?" Justin asked, feeling himself pulled completely in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He said, 'If I accept your offer and make you mine, you will leave behind all that you know and be mine forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin could almost hear the Sultan's possessive tone in his mind. He had thought himself to be unique for the Sultan in that regard. Now, it appeared he was just one of many, exactly as the numbers indicated. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. "And... that's obviously what happened. What the Sultan wants - he gets. In the end, all we are is a body to him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Justin, you're so wrong. You don't know how much. He really cares about us; the protection he places around us is over and beyond." Brandon wanted Justin to see their master as he did. It was the only way Justin could ever learn to be happy here... for some reason, he really wanted that for him. "I will tell you something more, too. I have never seen such a desire in our master. He will not relent until you submit. Give into him, Justin. It will be a pleasure you can't begin to imagine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't doubt that; after all, he had seen Brandon's every response last night. He had never watched a man so immersed in pleasure. The Sultan was clearly the definition of sex... untamed, primal, and blazing with a scorching heat. How well he understood that. He had come so close to being consumed in those flames last night. Resistance became more difficult each time they met. "I'm sure," he managed to mutter dryly, unwilling to reveal how the warning words affected him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I suppose we'd better catch up to the others. We usually stay close together." Brandon looked around, smiling when he could see the others laying in the grass amidst the most beautiful of the Sultan's flowers. "Shall we join them?" he asked. "This would be a perfect time to get to know them better."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuddering at the very thought, Justin was about to voice his objections, when he noticed the Sultan's guard advancing toward them. He narrowed his eyes as he watched his approach, sensing he was here for him. What now? He had been a good little slave boy today. Would he never have any peace?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ben? Is something wrong?" Brandon asked, looking at him anxiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything is fine, Brandon. I am here on the Sultan's behalf. He would like to speak with Justin in his office."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. "Now? I'm spending the evening with him... is it really necessary that he monopolize my entire day!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon gasped. He would never get used to Justin's outspokenness. "Justin! You really need to curb your tongue!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben bit his lip to refrain from smiling. He knew he should be deeply offended, if only on the Sultan's behalf... but, he was amused. This boy clearly wasn't adjusting to his enforced life here... just as he had predicted he wouldn't. The Sultan had his hands full with this one. It would be fun and interesting to see how that relationship progressed. "It's fine, Brandon. Justin is young, and American. He will become accustomed to our ways."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. He was getting so tired of this particular speech. None of them realized how stubborn he could be. In time they would, though. "Let's just get this done. It's more than apparent that the almighty Sultan always gets what he wants!"  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
On the other side of the shrubbery that hid him from view, Michael forced himself not to snicker aloud. He had been worried Ben had spotted him, but, when his lover went directly for Justin, he figured he had been mistaken. He couldn't wait to put his plan in motion. So much information had been revealed to him today. All of it would be incredibly useful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian lusted for Justin like no other man... and he hadn't claimed him yet. That in itself was interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, Brandon obviously desired Brian's newest slave. That was even more intriguing... and filled his mind with all kinds of possibilities. Brandon was the perfect tool to use. He would drive the Sultan crazy with rage and jealousy. In the end, the controlling Sultan would distrust them all. Then, he would be forced to make changes. He couldn't wait to watch it all fall apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon, he would have everything he wanted.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Justin..." Brian purred, his eyes lifting from the pile of correspondence on his desk, his eyes warming as he remembered the events of last night, and how different he planned on them being tonight. "Close the door and have a seat." Watching as Ben hovered by the door, he addressed him, "That will be all, Ben. I'll be ready to leave within the hour."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben bowed to the waist. "As you wish, Sire."  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaving? Justin was silent as he reflected on that, unable to deny being curious about where the Sultan could be going. When issuing his demand for his presence the previous evening, there had been no hint of an imminent departure. After the door closed them off from the rest of the household, Justin took a moment to glance around the room, more than a slight bit surprised. "No bed... or anything to accommodate his exalted highness during an intimate liaison?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow in amusement. "I know it's difficult to imagine... but, I don't just frolic around in the harem with my slaves. I am the ruler of this land - that does carry some responsibility."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suppose..." Justin responded in complete boredom. Unable to resist, Justin added, "You said something about leaving?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did. Although, it isn't anything of a long duration. However, our dinner plans will need to be cancelled."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin effected a look of mock dismay. "How distressing... and, I was so looking forward to it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to allow you to provoke me today, Justin. I am focused on handling my business in the shortest time possible; and then, returning home." He took in a deep breath, enforcing calm over himself, knowing if he did not, he might lunge across the desk at the captivating, and aggravating blond. "I will expect you to come to me when I return later tonight. This time - you will be alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alone or accompanied won't change the outcome." Justin hoped he sounded far more confident than he felt. Last night he had been tempted to surrender to this primitive savage. The pleasure Brandon had enjoyed had been immense; he couldn't deny wanting to feel that as well. Recalling the kisses they had shared, as well as the teasing and arousing touches from the Sultan, his resolve had been greatly weakened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leveled a hard, assessing long on the beautiful blond. He was far from unaffected. In fact, he had felt his response last night. Justin wanted him. He had so many plans for Justin tonight. His daytime outing, nor his absence from dinner would affect that. Even if nothing else happened tonight, Justin would admit to his desire for him. He wouldn't settle for anything less. "Come here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I'd rather not..." Justin stammered, immediately recognizing that heat in his captor's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't recall giving you a choice," Brian stated aggressively, barely resisting the urge to reach across his desk, and haul the beautiful blond directly into his arms. "I'm only asking for a kiss, one that is freely given. Later, I will undoubtedly push for more; but, for now, that's all the time I have."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hating himself for being so effortlessly pulled in, but, unable to resist the combination of hunger and need in Brian's eyes, his footsteps slowly carried him closer. "J-Just a kiss? You swear that's all it will be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian knew he had scored a major victory... and it had all started last night. He moistened his lips in anticipation of feeling Justin's luscious lips once again possessed by his own. This would give him incentive to return home more expediently, as well as give him something to ease his quickly diminishing patience. "I think you know I could have taken you by now; for me, you have no idea how patient I have been..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Patient? How could last night ever be defined as patient? He didn't ask the question, there wasn't a doubt in his mind of the answer being filled with arrogance and even more assumptions. They could be correct ones; however, he wasn't certain he was ready to accept all of them. Moving closer, despite his instincts telling him to do the opposite, Justin smiled down at him, mockingly advising him, "Perhaps this is a lesson about not always getting everything you want. Even a King, or whatever you are here, can't always have things his way..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't always get everything I want," Brian growled. "If I did, I would have fucked you back in America!" Unwilling to play this game any longer, Brian grasped the arm that was within reach, unceremoniously pulling Justin to sit across his legs - touching him becoming his driving force now. Brian reached up and began lightly stroking the side of Justin's face, constantly amazed by the softness of his skin, the glow that could only be present in such flawless beauty. "So fucking hot..." Brian rasped, his eyes filling with lust as they caressed the lips he vowed would soon pleasure him in every imaginable way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't breathe, nor could he think of a lucid response. His breath coming in shorter, he breathlessly murmured, "You were going to kiss me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's nostrils flared. His senses completely took in the beautiful blond in his arms... a blond that belonged to him - he couldn't wait much longer to fulfill that bond. His eyes darkening as he viewed the trembling lips, Brian rasped, "For a man that professes to want nothing to do with me, your body tells such a different story. Do what you want for once... lean forward and kiss me on your own. Don't make me take everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's only a kiss." Justin's voice was barely audible, his breathing quickening even more when their breath began to mingle. "I guess that's not too much to ask."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing the husky, almost yearning quality in Justin's voice was nearly enough to make him lose his control. As it was, he had a thin enough grasp on it. He wanted this boy so fucking much. More than anyone - ever. The only thing saving Justin from immediate ravishment was the fact he had business that required his attention. The quicker he left here, the sooner he could return. For so many reasons he wanted that return. When Justin's soft, full lips lightly brushed against his own, he had to clench his fists at his sides; losing control was the last thing he wanted. Finally, he had Justin moving toward him. It didn't matter that Justin felt safe doing so due to his imminent departure. What mattered was this could be viewed as progress. He didn't want to risk that for any fleeting pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't believe this was happening; nor that he was taking such an active part in it. What was he thinking? He was supposed to be finding ways to repel the arrogant Sultan, and yet, now his lips moved against Brian's, almost instinctively... as if they were designed to be there. He clutched at Brian's arms as he moved to deepen the kiss, knowing he was willingly throwing himself into the fire, yet helpless to do anything to prevent it. He couldn't even tell himself it was just a kiss. Not anymore. He convinced himself once he distanced himself from the Sultan again, he could rationalize his actions, and put them in some sort of perspective. However, right now, that was the last thing on his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was amazed at how long he was able to allow Justin to maintain control. Doing so wasn't his way... and it certainly wasn't what would propel them to what he wanted most. Slow, gentle, and subtle wouldn't achieve his greatest desire - Justin submissive and eager in his bed. He had no way of knowing just how long this fever would rage in him; but, for now, it seemed to be one of long lasting duration. He didn't question it. All that mattered was claiming this beautiful blond. He vowed to progress with that tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His tongue eagerly meeting the one of the dominant Sultan that seemed to be barely holding himself in check, Justin smiled against Brian's lips, surprised at how long the controlling savage had lasted. He had been expecting him to aggressively take control of their kiss; yet, so far, that hadn't happened. He never knew what to expect from this man. Knowing his head was going under fast, and wanting to keep control of it until he could figure this out, Justin pulled back from the kiss, and scrambled from the surprised man's lap, holding his hand to his lips as he backed away. "Uhhhh, I should go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you should..." Brian told him, his tone dripping with lust, and unfulfilled desire. "Tonight we can delve into this much deeper."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tonight. Justin wished he dreaded it more than he did. Regardless of the fact that he didn't like this man on a personal level, he still desired him - fiercely. Continuing to deny him was becoming nearly impossible. "I know I have to come to you when you command it; I don't have anywhere to hide to prevent that. But... no matter how much my body might want you, I am still in control of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell yourself that - if it makes you feel better. We both know the truth. You want me. Each moment we spend together leads you closer to surrendering to that want." Brian's eyes were hungry on the ever expressive look on Justin's face... every brutally honest word striking a chord in both of them. Cunningly, Brian found himself prompting, "Have you ever heard of the saying - 'Familiarity breeds contempt'?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warily, Justin responded, "Yes. What about it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... you say you want me to release you. What better way to achieve that than becoming just another body... and not 'the one' I obsess about every waking moment." Brian didn't tell him that he thought it was far too late for that. No matter how many times he possessed him, he couldn't envision a time that he wouldn't want him. Justin probably wasn't ready to accept how permanent his life here would be - at least in his mind. Possession or not, he had no intention of letting him go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin eyed him dubiously. "So speaks the man that has held the same sex slaves for a long period of time - some of them for years."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything. There isn't a one of them that I wouldn't release - if they requested it. I would do so without question, as long as they went to a life that would be both satisfying and safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you're saying - you still fuck them, but, you could let them go just as easily." Justin didn't know what to think, or how to feel. Was he pleased that he could be so easily cast aside... or did the thought actually disturb him?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I care about each of them; however, I also want them to have the life they choose. They have all chosen to be here with me. Should that change; yes, I would let them go." Brian never doubted his words, what was disturbing was knowing for some reason Justin didn't fall into the same category. Nor would he ever...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pondered that for a moment. Was that the key to his freedom? Would Brian tire of him after a time? As he looked into the Sultan's eyes, he saw nothing but honesty, tempered with patience in them. Perhaps that was the answer. Surrender and pleasure for a season. And, after - his release granted. He would think about this today. There wasn't a doubt of it featuring continuously in his mind until they met again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he watched Justin making his departure, victory so close and assured he could almost taste it. Justin would submit to him tonight. The seed had been planted. Now, the harvesting would fully commence. He knew he was being slightly deceptive since he realized Justin was special and would never be categorized as the others. He was uncertain of how he knew that... it was simply something that just was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silently wandering back to the harem, and hopefully, undisturbed while he processed his thoughts, Justin questioned the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had been given his first ray of hope; at least, one for the future. Why did he feel so disturbed about becoming the man the Sultan no longer desired? His release was what he'd wanted all along. Or was it? As he settled into the harem, he decided it was just nerves and confusion making him think too deeply. Of course, it was what he wanted. This lifestyle was not suited for him - now or ever. Now, he only needed to decide what to do next. Without a doubt, he had much to think about before tonight. He intended to have made his decision before Brian returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : There is no Brian in this chapter. We have some further plot progression in this part. Still, I hope you will enjoy it. More coming as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
  
Amal approached Justin, despite his jealousy, finding himself more than a little bit curious over this new addition to the harem. His master didn't acquire a large number of slaves. He had always respected his restraint in that. With such power he could claim as many as he liked, but, he didn't seem to favor uprooting a man from his life, only to cast him aside when the fever lessened. It was evident that he didn't take a man without giving the now and later much thought. Perhaps that was why Justin was such an oddity here. "May I sit with you, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking up in surprise, Justin glanced around the harem, surprised it was just the two of them. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied indifferently, "I don't mind... but, won't your other brothers get mad about you fraternizing with the enemy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting down, a perplexed look came over his face. "Frater--- what was that you just said? I apologize, my English is not always so good."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'm the one that's sorry. You were only being polite. I shouldn't take my displeasure out on you." Justin meant every word he spoke. If he was going to be here... and it certainly looked like he would be for now, he needed to find a way to coexist with these other men. It was evident that some were more approachable than the others, but still, he needed to find a way to get along with all of them. If he could make a friend or two in the process would be even better. At this point, he had given up on anyone aiding him in any escape attempt. They were all fiercely loyal to the Sultan; and, besides that, he would never get off of this island without the Sultan's permission. There wasn't a doubt that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Realizing Amal was still awaiting his answer, Justin told him, "It just means spending time together. I was saying the others probably wouldn't like you being friendly to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see." He laughed as understanding came over him. "I'm not bothered by what they think. I was the last new addition; I know how it can be. All that matters is what our master things. And... he obvious finds great pleasure with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "Not as much as he'd like..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Amal gasped in his surprise. "Y-you mean... you haven't submitted to him yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know it must be shocking, but, not all of us find him irresistible." Justin barely managed to maintain a bland tone, knowing he wasn't being quite truthful. The Sultan was nearly irresistible; each encounter proved to be an even greater challenge. If he was winning the battle of wills - he knew it wasn't by much. In fact, he wasn't certain he was winning it at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't mean it! You can't!" Amal exclaimed, the young blond's words unfathomable to him. "I assumed he took you back in America, and just decided to keep you. Why would you come here if you don't want him?" Amal eyed him in suspicion. "I don't believe for a minute that you don't desire him. Everyone does!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. Attempting to refute that would be equivalent to denying the obvious. "I won't deny that; however, my beginning with him isn't the same as the rest of you. He brought me to his island because I refused him in America. He expects that I will surrender in time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And... you will." Amal's voice was filled with confidence. Sighing, almost in defeat, he observed, "Our master must have great desire for you to go to such an extreme. He has never done anything like this in the past... all of us asked to be his. I envy you, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Envy me?" Justin asked in disbelief. "Please don't. I really don't want to be in this position, whether I find him desirable or not. And... don't forget, his attention will wane. Then, he will be focused on his other slaves again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you're right. That's how it always is, I guess." Amal breathed a sigh of relief. Justin had to be right. They all just had to be patient. There wasn't a doubt of how much they all desired their master. And... excluding Justin, each of them understood just how much pleasure could be attained in the master's arms. Being deprived of that special bliss was a punishment for each of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Casting a knowing look at the friendliest of Brian's slaves - outside of Brandon - Justin asked him, "Did they send you in here... to uhmmm feel me out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Amal sputtered, "F-feel you out? Not at all! The master has forbidden such behavior. We can't touch each other unless it is for his pleasure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned, before understanding came to him. "No... you misunderstand. I'm sorry. Some sayings probably don't translate easily. I was asking if the others had sent you in to find out more about me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Amal smiled as he grasped the meaning behind Justin's words. "No, they didn't. I was just curious; I hope you don't mind me asking such personal questions."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not at all. If we are going to be living so closely together, we should get to know each other." Justin found his own curiosity getting the better of him. "Uhhhhh, I know that it is forbidden for the slaves to have sex with each other... but is it always? I - I mean, does he ever let you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sometimes he likes to watch us; of course, that's not all of the time." Amal looked at Justin thoughtfully for a moment, a realization suddenly occurring to him - one that he didn't really like very much. "I have a feeling that won't happen with you, though. The way the master looked at you on the night we first met was unlike anything I've ever seen in him. He won't share you with the rest of us. I'm sure of that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncertain of how he felt about that, Justin stood to his feet, a genuine smile curving his lips. "It's been nice talking to you; I do hope we can do it again soon." When Amal looked at him in confusion at the abruptness of his words, Justin added, "I'm going to lay down for a bit. I am summoned for tonight, and I suppose I should rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you should. Our master can be insatiable at times." His eyes moved over Justin in an assessing manner, despite his jealousy finding much to like in him. "I have a feeling he will be that way with you tonight. Whether you realize it now or not, you are in for an amazing experience."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll see." Justin forced himself to be noncommittal in his response. He wasn't going to admit that he agreed with Amal's assessment. As the morning had passed, he had made his own decision. Brian might have been deceiving him, but, he was going to take a chance. He would play the game a bit differently from this point on. His surrender could lead to the Sultan's desire lessening. He didn't delude himself that it would be a quick process, but, it appeared to be his only hope of ending his captivity. And... that was what he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the back of his mind, a question formed as to his conviction of that. His greatest fear was that time, and further intimacies would confuse his resolve all the more. Should that be the case, he would have so much more to think about.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Michael was elated by his initial attempt. It had progressed without either an interruption or issue of any kind. Brandon was now under his control... at the very least, he was vulnerable to his suggestions. It was perfect. His importance to Brian and the harem made him the perfect tool. He couldn't wait to implement his entire plan. Retribution would be swift for the unsuspecting Sultan. He wouldn't see it coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
His voice low, almost monotone, Michael gently yet firmly spoke to Brandon, his eyes intensely staring into ones that were deeply hypnotized. He continued to implant images in Brandon's mind, ones that would overtake him at a time of his choosing. It amused him when Brandon felt the compulsion to resist his words. The attempt was futile at best. Michael knew he would be the victor in this minor battle. He continued on, knowing with each word he spoke, his goal was all the more closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your desire for Justin is beginning to consume you. As the day moves on... and the ones to follow, you won't be able to think about anything other than fucking him." Michael smiled, as the frown creased Brandon's brow. He knew the dishonor in the words to Brian's most loyal slave, and yet, Brandon couldn't fight them either. He wasn't certain if this hypnosis was a true manipulation, or if the words he implanted really were true. Should that be the case, and Brandon's lust was that prevalent for Justin - this would work all the better. "Soon, you can't help but to act on those desires. The consequences will no longer matter."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Brandon uttered what was a minimal protest. "No. It's forbidden. My master would never forgive me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are right - your master will never forgive you. Either of you." Michael forced his tone to stay even, and hypnotic, when a part of him wanted to celebrate his victory. Brandon was going to follow his commands... he could see it in his glazed eyes. He might issue a token protest - now and then - but, his control was absolute. This new sense of power was exhilarating. "That doesn't matter, Brandon. As much as you love your master, your desire for Justin is far greater. You won't be able to stop it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin..." Brandon whispered, hunger making his voice an almost inaudible rasp. "I do want him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael almost cackled in delight, yet, knew he had to stay focused. The more Brandon revealed in his answers, the more difficult that became. "You will have him. Until you do, you will go mad with desire. Every moment you are with him, the lust will be more painful. Touching him will be your every waking thought. You won't be able to fight it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon was silent. It was as if he was trying to formulate words to make sense of his conflicting thoughts. However, both his mind and mouth found it impossible to function.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When I count to three, you will return to normal, and forget my involvement in this discussion... but, you will remember your feelings of desire for Justin. Those thoughts will be with you every minute." Michael's eyes widened when he noticed his partner angrily staring at him from about ten feet away. How much had he heard? That was a troublesome thought. He hadn't practiced hypnosis on him. He wondered if he should give it a try. Looking at the fierce glare on Ben's face, he suddenly realized he might not have a choice. He paused for a moment longer, his eyes returning to pierce into Brandon's. "One. Two. Three."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes flickering in confusion for several moments, Brandon frowned when he looked at Michael, and then, Ben approaching. "Ben? Is something wrong? I remember you coming out here to get Justin... then, I'm a blank."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder why..." Ben icily retorted. "Everything is fine, Brandon. Perhaps you should rejoin the others in the harem."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brandon stood to his feet, "Yeah, I think that might be best."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael smiled as he watched Brandon retreat, at the moment, uncaring of his lover's displeasure. He almost laughed as Brandon slowly made his way back up to the house, certainty in his mind that Brandon's torment had only just begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben advanced forward, his hand tightly grasping Michael's arm. "What the hell is going on here, Michael?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, Michael? Is it such a difficult question?" Ben angrily stared his lover down. No matter what had to be done, he intended to end Michael's pointless, and dangerous vendetta against the Sultan. It could only lead to disaster. So far, he had circumvented that... however, should his master discover Michael continued to plot against him - disaster was exactly what Michael would find. When he had come upon Brandon and Michael he hadn't been able to hear them; but, he could tell that Michael was manipulating the harem slave. That could mean only one thing... trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps it is," Michael slowly replied, his tone bored, yet his eyes trying to gauge just how much Ben had overheard. He didn't like doing so in such a rush, but, his lover might need to be his next victim. All in all, he didn't find that to be such a bad thing. Having Ben under his control could be extremely useful. That would make his plan work even better. The glorious Sultan's world would soon crash down around him. "Exactly what do you _think_ happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben glared at Michael. He didn't like the way this was going at all. Continuously, Michael projected the persona of the wounded party, when it was obviously anything but the case. At times, he thought he could see loathing in his partner's eyes. Had he been wrong all along? Did Michael really care about him... or could he be using him for his own reasons - whatever those might be!? He had to find out, though. A distraction in his personal life was the last thing he needed. His duty was to his Sultan and the home he had long ago vowed to protect. If he was with a man that didn't genuinely care about him - he needed to know that now. "I'm not sure, Michael. All I know is that it seems you are still plotting against the Sultan. I can't stand idly by and allow it to happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael sneered knowingly. "As I've always suspected... your loyalty to your exalted master means more to you than your commitment to your partner! You know what that is, Ben? It's fucking pathetic! He doesn't deserve it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know nothing of him, Michael - all you know is glimpses of the face he presents to the world. He is so much more than the shallow man you perceive him to be." Ben shook his head in disgust, knowing this discussion would get him nowhere... but, he had to try. He feared a line was about to be crossed - if it hadn't been already; he realized it already could be too late to prevent that. "I don't understand why you hate him so much. I realize he's never been overly kind to you... but, that is largely based on the hatred you have extended his way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course. It's my fault. No matter what - it's always my fault." Michael's lips twisted contemptuously, his common sense losing the battle quickly. He realized that Ben would never view his master as being anything less than perfect. Forcing his mind to become more serene, Michael determined only one option remained for him. He couldn't risk being banished from this island before his torture of the Sultan was complete.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Michael... I don't wish to fight with you. I'm just telling you that this behavior needs to stop. If it doesn't, my master will intercede. Believe me when I say - you don't want that."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _No, my dear Ben. You are so wrong. Your master won't be interceding. I will take control of this... and you - now._ His eyes becoming more enlarged, he lowered his voice to a soft, yet hypnotic pitch. His lover wouldn't see what was coming next. "Look deeply into my eyes, Ben. Follow them until they fully envelop you." Michael frowned for a moment, instantly feeling something didn't feel right. Ben's face should have been clouding with confusion, and yet, it wasn't. In determination he continued on, "Concentrate on the sound of my voice, and the depth of my eyes. Nothing else matters."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben's eyelids blinked several times, his blank gaze staring directly into Michael's eyes. His voice didn't sound like his own, when he repeated, "Nothing else matters..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right. The only thing that matters is making me happy." Michael felt his cock getting hard as he rejoiced in his newfound power. He had been afraid to hypnotize Ben. His teachings had indicated that a stronger man was more difficult to manipulate. Perhaps his lover's mind wasn't as strong as he'd imagined. That really didn't matter at the moment, though. All that mattered was seeing his plan through. With Ben on his side now - Brian's destruction would be complete.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes..." Ben repeated. "I want to make you happy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael reached forward, his hand stroking along the front of Ben's robes. A celebration was in order for his victories today. Not only did he have Brandon under his control, but now, Ben as well. Nothing could stop him now. Not breaking eye contact, Michael decided he would be in no hurry to release Ben from his power. These events had effected a change of power... and, that excited him very much. "Let's go back to our rooms now. Then, you can show me just how happy you want to make me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Silently, Ben followed Michael, his eyes staring daggers into the man that he now realized had never loved him. In fact, who was using him just to further his own twisted plans. Right now, he hated Michael. Playing this game with him was the most difficult task he had ever thought to endure... yet, he knew he had to see this through. His most pressing concern was how he would be able to get through a sexual encounter with the man that had not only betrayed him, but was continuously blatant in his disregard, not only for him, but all that mattered to him as well. At this point, he only wanted this man that he now viewed as an enemy gone from his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben didn't have a doubt of Michael's banishment being carried out before the day was complete. The Sultan would not tolerate this level of betrayal. He shook his head as he followed behind Michael, unable to believe how stupid his 'former' partner had been in thinking he could hypnotize him. How many others had he practiced this evil on... and more importantly - how many had been successful? Those were questions that would need to be answered. Ben forced himself to remain composed and silent on the way back to their quarters. It would be hours before the Sultan's return. He knew his master had plans with Justin tonight; but, he would need to interrupt him. It was his plan to do so before the evening progressed very far. No longer could he protect his lover... nor did he really want to. This day should mark the end for him and Michael. It would be up to his master as to exactly how that would happen.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian had never been more impatient. The day had been endless, even though, much had been accomplished. Leaving Ben behind had only made the day even more prolonged. He was undoubtedly his favorite amongst his guards, as well as the most trusted. In all truth, he viewed Ben more as a friend, and not so much as a slave. Often, it disturbed him when Ben constantly referred to him as 'Master', most especially when they were alone. It was a habit he knew would never be broken, unless he ordered it. However, he wouldn't do that. For Ben, it was a matter of honor and respect. Taking that away from Ben would actually wound him. That wasn't something he wanted to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quickly, he had prepared himself for the night. To the surprise of his personal slaves, he had insisted on attending to his own bathing and dressing once he had returned home. He wanted no unnecessary fussing that would only lead to delays. Justin was due to arrive before him in mere moments. This night was the one he had been anticipating since the first night they met in America, particularly after the seeds he had planted in the blond's mind earlier today.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he slid into a pair of jeans, leaving them unsnapped, he surveyed his appearance in the long, oval mirror. Justin would be surprised at his more Americanized look tonight. As he viewed himself in the jeans, and clinging wife beater, Brian smiled at the sight he presented. It was a good look, although, it didn't really belong here. Typically, he would only dress like this if in America; however, throwing his little blond off balance was exciting in a variety of ways. He couldn't wait to see his reaction.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was slightly disturbing to him how badly he wanted to make an impression on Justin tonight. After their heated, but all too brief interlude this morning, he had burned for the boy all day. Handling his affairs of state, and making all the necessary stops and speeches that were required, had seemed like such tedious tasks. All he had wanted was to get back home, and get his hands on the one that had quickly become his obsession. He had to have him tonight. If he didn't, he would lose his mind. At times he wondered if he hadn't done that already.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't turn from the mirror when he heard the light knocking on his door. Only two men would be allowed to pass his personal guard. One would be Ben, whom he knew wouldn't interrupt him unless it was a dire emergency... and the other was his highly anticipated guest. Just thinking of that smooth, barely covered body on the other side of that door, made his chest expand almost painfully, his need clawing at him relentlessly. Gruffly, he answered, "Come in."  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening the door almost hesitantly, Justin peered inside, his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him. The robes and headdress were gone. At this moment, there was nothing that resembled the Sultan that provoked him into such rebellious anger. Right now, he was simply Brian - without a doubt, the hottest man he had ever feasted his eyes upon. He was immediately speechless... and he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Clearing his throat, Justin forced himself to speak. "Uhhh, why are you dressed like that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you like it?" Brian turned to face him, a half-smile on his face... but, it wasn't his smile that pulled Justin's attention. That was by design as well. He watched as Justin's eyes trailed down his body until they stopped at the prominent bulge that strained against his jeans, watching until they raised to meet the burning lust in his eyes. A heat that had never been as intense as it was right now. "Close the door and come here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't have to tell you how hot you are. That isn't even the issue here." Justin closed the door without removing his eyes from the Sultan, realizing in an instant that Brian didn't need those robes to make him that man of supreme power. He doubted it mattered what locale Brian was in, his power and dominance exuded in him. Taking short, and almost timid steps forward, Justin tried to decide just how far he was prepared to let this encounter go. By the smoldering looks the Sultan was sending his way, Justin was quite certain the pace was about to be accelerated. "I-I'm still not sure about this---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh," Brian whispered, moving closer and laying his finger across his lips. "The time for thinking is past. You need this, Justin. I can only imagine the torturous sleep you had last night. That pleasure should have been yours." Brian's nostrils flared as he breathed in Justin's scent, his mind taking him back to the previous evening. The taste of Justin's mouth, the feel of the surging cock against his fingertips, those expressive eyes that were filled with desire; each aspect of his blond's responses were enough to inflame him. "Tonight, it will be."  
  
  
  
  
  
"B-Brian... uhmmm, I - I mean, Sultan---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Removing his finger, Brian shook his head. "No. You got it right the first time. When we're here together, call me Brian. You met me in your American life, and I do have American blood in me, even if it is slight. Now, let's start with a kiss and see how things progress." His eyes fell to Justin's trembling lips, a smile of satisfaction curving his own. No matter how much Justin's inner nature wanted to rebel, the boy was ruled by a greater force - desire pure and simple. He wanted him, perhaps almost as much as he desired him. Although, he really doubted that to be possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving closer, Brian framed Justin's face in his hands. Fuck, his skin was so soft, he thought to himself. He couldn't wait to explore every beautiful inch of him. It would be a night the boy would long remember. Denying him in the future wouldn't even occur to the hot-headed little blond. The pleasure he would receive tonight would assure that. Unable to resist a single moment longer, Brian found himself diving in for the kiss he had been starving for since they had parted ways this morning. He growled into the heat of Justin's mouth, the response he was immediately receiving making him even more determined to claim his boy completely. "That's it..." Brian rasped, his tongue tangling with Justin's, his hands moving down to mold the perfect ass, subtly nudging them in the direction of his bed. "You are mine now..." Not giving Justin a chance to deny his words, he plunged his tongue even deeper, his mouth moving voraciously over Justin's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rebelliously, Justin wanted to refute Brian's possessive claim, but, he couldn't at the moment. He wasn't even sure he could later. They had built to this moment, in fact, it almost seemed as if fate had decreed it to be. Fighting him - at least on a physical level - had now become pointless. He wanted this beautiful, seductive, primitive beast too damned much. Pulling his lips free, Justin touched them briefly, unable to believe them swollen after such a short time. The kiss had been devouring, and it had stripped him of every coherent thought. All that remained was his desire to surrender - at least for now. He wanted this man. In the morning he might hate himself for his submission, but, tonight - he wanted to feel the burn of the Sultan's possession. His voice coming out in a mere whisper, Justin's eyes met ones almost blackened in desire, when he admitted, "I can't fight you any longer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his chest pounding even more fiercely in his chest. He couldn't believe it. Justin was actually surrendering. He had known the boy to be close, but, until the moment of actually hearing the words, he couldn't believe he was finally his for the taking. Slipping his fingers inside Justin's brief covering, he pushed them down his hips, his eyes feasting on the pale and beautiful flesh revealed. Fuck, he was hot. He was going to devour each and every inch. "Lay down..." he demanded in a low, guttural voice. "Tonight, you get a treat that not many have enjoyed." Knowing that the boy couldn't possibly understand, Brian fiercely told him, "I am going to eat your hot little ass until you scream for my possession. Not only do I crave it, but only then, will your surrender be complete. Then... You. Will. Be. Mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. He was doomed, there was no way out now. He wasn't even sure he wanted that escape. When Brian pushed him down onto the bed, his still jean-clad body straddling him, Justin knew he was exactly where he wanted to be when he felt Brian's tongue licking down the center of his back, not stopping until he licked a stripe down the crack of his ass. It felt so fucking good. He wasn't sure he could handle it. So lost in his own sensory bliss, he didn't hear the knock at the door, or of the suddenly enraged Sultan.  
  
  
  
  
  
His head whipped around to stare savagely at the door, anger seething in him at this interruption. He cursed repetitively - both in English and in Arabic tongue. "Stay there," he brusquely demanded. "I'll handle this quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Flinging open the door, Brian was poised to hurl abuse at the person foolish enough to interrupt them. That it was Ben wouldn't have mattered, at least, not tonight; however, the look of devastation on Ben's face immediately cooled his ardor, and filled his heart with fear. "What is it, Ben? Gus?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head emphatically. "No, Master. Your son is fine. We have a disaster, though. One that I fear I have brought down upon your head. I can't beg your forgiveness enough." Hanging his head in shame, Ben didn't care that Justin could be overhearing them. All that mattered was that his poor judgment had brought danger into his Sultan's world. His master had discouraged his relationship with Michael from the very beginning. But, love and desire had been too strong. He hadn't listened. Now, there would be a price to pay.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Michael..." Brian hissed. "He's done something to you." As much as he had known this day would come, in his heart, he had hoped to be wrong. Although, he knew of Michael's desire for him, and his abnormal hatred of him because of it, he had hoped someday he would realize the treasure he had in Ben, and let his hopeless desires fade away. Apparently, he had not. "Tell me what you want to happen to him, and I will see it done in an instant!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Your Highness. You don't understand. It's much more than me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, realizing this wasn't going to be a simple fix, and his interruption would be of a longer duration, Brian turned to look at Justin sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes averted, yet obviously well within their hearing. "Justin, I want you to remain here. I need to sort out a matter with Ben. I will return as quickly as I can."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, knowing he had little choice in that matter, Justin smiled at him weakly, wondering if in the interim if he would be able to get his body back under control, and his resistance back at full force. As he watched the door closing behind them, Justin had to wonder if he really wanted to go back. Perhaps, now it was time to move forward. Laying back on the bed to wait, he decided this decision wasn't the worst possible reality. Whether that remained being the case afterwards was something only time would determine.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 ** _  
A/N: Please don't be too angry with me at the interruption point. I think we knew from the first part of the chapter, that such an interruption was imminent. Thank you for reading. I do hope you are still enjoying this one. :)_**

 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : The details of Michael's plan is revealed. What will the Sultan do with this unsettling information? I hope you enjoy this chapter... one that's a bit longer than my norm. Comments are greatly appreciated, and tell me that people are still following along. :)

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Ben took a seat across from his desk, his mood impatient, yet his eyes sharp and concerned on his oldest and dearest friend. "Can I get you a drink, Ben?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Ben was quick to refuse. "No. Thank you, Sire. I'd rather get this done without any further delays."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talk to me, then. What has the asshole done this time?" Brian demanded, rage swelling in him that Michael had dared to hurt this man that only wanted to give him the world; and, irate that his actions had disrupted his evening with Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ben tried to piece together all he had learned. He wished he could offer more information, but, he knew he couldn't wait any longer before delivering this treacherous bit of news. "It appears that Michael has somehow become skilled in the art of hypnosis. He tried to use it on me today."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hypnosis? Are you fucking serious?" Brian's tone was ominously low, a sure sign that an explosion was likely to erupt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so." Ben lowered his head as shame overwhelmed him. "I've brought a crazed man onto your island... into your home. All I can do now is beg for your forgiveness, and help you resolve this in whatever way you deem necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned as he watched Ben's shoulders hunch forward in defeat. He hated seeing this man of strength and unquestionable honor crushed in this way. That Michael had caused it filled him with rage. His voice calm, yet filled with ferocity, Brian told him, "I don't find you at fault, Ben. Ever! Michael made his own choices for whatever reasons. You followed your heart; I can't condemn you for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lifting his head, Ben smiled at his Sultan. "You warned me, though. Time and time again... but, I wouldn't listen. Even now, you are not berating me with the standard - 'I told you so'. Whether I deserve it or not, I do appreciate that kindness."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You more than deserve it. Now, tell me precisely what you know about Michael's efforts at hypnosis..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was confronting him this afternoon. His behavior has been disturbing - even for him. I came upon him in the gardens in an intense discussion with Brandon." Ben observed Brian's eyes darkening at that piece of news. "I have no way of knowing for certain, but, I think Michael could have hypnotized him."  
  
  
  
  
  
In a display of unforgiving rage, Brian's fist slammed down on his desk, the sound almost deafening in the room. He began to curse in Arabic tongues, his eyes wild in his anger. "I swear I'm going to kill him!" Uncaring of how Ben flinched at his sudden violence, Brian angrily spat out, "He chose Brandon for one reason... to infiltrate my harem!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not quite sure what he hoped to gain, but, there isn't a doubt that it had to do with sabotaging you." He lowered his head, once again feeling unable to meet his master's eyes. "I have failed you, Master."  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the last time, Ben - NO! You have not failed me. Michael did that on his own. He has no honor; I will make it so you never have to see him again." Brian wasn't certain how he was going to carry that out yet. There were too many unanswered questions yet. The most important one being how many of his servants had been infected with Michael's special brand of poison. "Where is he now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben swallowed, knowing his words would lead to the end of his life with Michael. The Sultan would take over in his own unique style of aggression. Michael wouldn't see it coming. A small part of him felt sorry for Michael now; however, not enough to beg his master to stop. Michael had written this ending for himself - in fact, for them. He wouldn't feel any remorse. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Michael had no compassion for those he had sought to victimize. Most likely, the end would be most poetic. "He went for a walk in the gardens. When I left him he was alone. After my ordeal with him today, I couldn't wait to leave him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned as he listened. Ben was leaving something out... and he didn't like secrets. Especially now. "What aren't you telling me, Ben?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's nothing, Sire." Ben looked away uncomfortably, dreading telling his master how far he had gone today to protect the secret he had uncovered... still finding the act repellent, along with feeling violated during and after. "Please trust me when I say it's not relevant."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do trust you; however, I need to know everything about Michael." Brian affixed a firm, unyielding stare on his head of security. "I think you realize that too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, never a doubt in his mind that he would have to reveal this degrading detail, Ben spoke quickly, "As I was playing along with Michael's attempted hypnosis of me, he insisted we return to our rooms." Raising his eyes to display the torment reflected in them, needing his master to understand how devastating it had been, Ben brokenly admitted, "He fucked me for the first time. His lust and need for control was nearly unquenchable. I decided it was better practiced on me, than him finding another victim."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's lips twisted into a feral snarl. "I'll take care of him, Ben. You will never face anything like that again! I swear that to you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know I have no right to ask, and could be perceived a fool for even doing so... but, please don't kill him. Punish him as you will, but, for the sake of how I once felt for him, I beg you not to kill him." Ben hated asking, and realized he would stand behind his master's decision no matter what he decided to do. He just didn't want Michael's death on his hands. Regardless of the fact that Michael had brought all of this down on himself, that was exactly how he would feel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Brian told him, "I can't believe you would still try to protect him. Not to worry, though. I have another plan in mind." A cunning look appeared on Brian's face. "He might wish for that death... but, I can punish and remove him without that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben watched as his Sultan stood to his feet, his eyes inquisitive on him as he brusquely moved to the door. "I always thought that program you implemented with your security team was unnecessary, but, if you hadn't made it so none of us could be hypnotized, we would be facing a much different reality right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was never a likely occurrence; however, I am a man of extreme riches and power. In today's world, enemies use various methods of destruction. It is my responsibility as Sultan to make sure every precaution is taken." He patted Ben lightly on the shoulder, compassion and a deep concern apparent in his eyes. "Get some rest, Ben. Your nightmare is over. I promise you that."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
His eyes dilated in lust and purpose, Michael slammed his bare cock into the unprepared ass of one of Brian's precious slaves. He moaned as the heat and tightness gripped him. One thing was for certain... Brian did have exceptional taste in men. As he rutted into the man that was now under his power, he didn't care how he was taking advantage of the situation. This heady taste of power had his dick constantly hard. It was his intention to fuck every one of Brian's slaves before this was finished. The possessive and territorial Sultan would cast them all aside in the aftermath. Justin would be saved for last. That would be his most defining moment, and the one that would send Brian over the edge. He couldn't wait to see the anger and despair in the beautiful Sultan's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
It wouldn't end there, though. He wouldn't be finished until Brian begged him to take the place of his soon-to-be rejected slaves. He wouldn't be so easily acquired. Brian had lost that when he had so rudely shunned his offer. Brian would beg to have him. Once Brian accepted his life unraveling before his eyes, and that he was the only one that could help him, Brian would agree to what was unattainable to all of the others. He would be the only one. Next, he would use his skills on Brian. Just as he thought of how it would feel fucking the almighty Sultan, Michael shot deeply into the slave's body. He couldn't even remember the name of this one. He decided that didn't matter. Brian's property was about to be soiled one by one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling out of the slave, and standing to his feet, Michael didn't realize he was now being watched with fierce, savage eyes. "You may go, slave. I will summon you when I desire you again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes unblinking, he pulled his covering around his hips, his response monotone when he asked, "Did I please you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael trailed his hand down the man's cheek. He began to understand how Brian could keep these men as he did. They were all beautiful, and so willing. It was a powerful aphrodisiac. "You were incredible... exactly what I needed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, realizing another of his possessions had been victimized. Michael would suffer for this. He couldn't wait to inflict his judgment. Silently, he watched as they ended their discussion, his eyes assessing how deeply Joshua was affected by Michael. Had he wanted this way out, or was it all mind control? Regardless of the answer, he would take the appropriate steps in returning Joshua's mind to him. After that, he would have another important decision to make.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clapping his hands with vigor, Brian advanced closer to Michael, waiting for Joshua to be fully out of range. "Bravo, Michael. So very impressive. I just can't wait to see what you plan for an encore..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael's eyes widened, fear and desire warring within him. How he hated and desired this man equally. He wasn't ready for this exposure now. As he looked behind the towering Sultan, he quickly realized he came out here alone. His confusion only became greater. He had been informed that Justin was with Brian tonight. Had he grown tired of the blond so quickly? That didn't make any sense... but, what else could it mean? Effecting a stance that he hoped bespoke of bravado, Michael told him, "Sorry, Your Highness. The moon and the ambiance of this decadent estate overtook my common sense. I do hope you can forgive me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forgive you?" Brian hissed, his steps moving closer, his hands remaining at his sides... at this moment distrusting of himself to keep his word and not kill this vile human being. "I can barely restrain my rage; I would advise you to proceed cautiously."  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing almost mockingly, Michael felt confident enough in his abilities to bring the beautiful Sultan under his control. If he could hypnotize Ben, he rationalized it could be done with anyone. "Such anger for a mere slave." His eyes became heavy-lidded, his voice dropping as he spoke, "Such passion is misplaced, dear Brian. I think we can find a better release for it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You dare to play your sick games with me?" Brian snarled. A cold smile twisted his lips as he watched Michael beginning to take a few steps backwards, the fear at odds with the man that hungered for control. "I am impervious to your mind control. Now, precisely what should I do with you, Michael?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael gasped, at once his legs beginning to tremble before this beautiful beast. "You know? How is that possible? I've been so careful..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not careful enough. I have one question for you. Answer it quickly, or face the consequences---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck you, Brian!" Michael refused to back down, although, his insides now quivered in fear. If he was going down, he wasn't about to make it easy for the overpowering Sultan to fix everything. Perhaps he wouldn't be around to see chaos unfold, and exult in his eventual plan for Brian... but, he would leave knowing that others were still under his power. Brian would win the war, but, the battles he lost in the process would linger in his soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian cursed, loud enough that his guards began to move closer. "Fool..." he hissed. "Don't you realize I could kill you now and be done with this? There is nothing to save you from that... nothing other than my mercy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mercy!? You have none!" Michael exploded. "I offered you everything, even if I found your world abhorrent. I was still willing to sacrifice everything for you! With your power and influence, and my extraordinary skills we could have had everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
Awareness suddenly overcame him. "I get it now. You are completely insane. I should have realized it... but, it's all so clear now. Okay, let me explain this to you one last time. I thought I had been more than clear in the past; however, it seems your warped mind just couldn't process the facts. Listen closely. I find you physically and emotionally repellent. There is nothing about you that could inspire a flicker of interest in my dick. It's over for you, Michael. In so many ways - it's over!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" Michael asked fearfully, knowing the Sultan as he did - it would be lasting and undoubtedly diabolical.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned closer, laughing as Michael flinched from the enforced nearness. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. For tonight, and the next few to come, you will be jailed. If you do not agree to supply all the names of your victims, I will see that you are treated the same... but much worse."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't hypnotize me!" Michael sputtered, uncertain of what Brian was saying, yet, still having a sick sense of dread deep in the pits of his stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck! You are such a moron. Totally!" Brian took a slight step back, knowing if he did not, he would kill him with his own hands. Whether this insolent vermin deserved it or not, he wouldn't do that to Ben. "Has it not occurred to you that I have my security team programmed to reject such tactics? I am a man of extreme power. I have seen to every eventuality!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, it all made sense. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Fucking Ben! He had played him for a fool. God! How stupid he had been! "I won't tell you a fucking thing. You can do whatever you want, and try to find those under my control. For some - it will be too late. I already have them programmed to carry out certain tasks - some of them tonight. You can't stop it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guards!" Brian hissed, his patience quickly diminished now. "Enjoy your time in jail, Michael. I'd rethink your plans - if I were you. Tomorrow, I will summon a medical expert in the art of hypnosis. His skills will be deployed on you! He will pull everything from your mind, and leave you with the memories of my choosing. Think very carefully on that, Michael." A cruel smile twisted Brian's lips. "You really don't want this to end like that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes coldly dismissed him from view, a curt nod in the direction of his guards, saying everything without a word being spoken. He hadn't expected Michael to cooperate. The man was twisted in his desires and his need to dominate. Despite Michael being neutralized, he knew his problem still remained. How many had Michael infected? For now, he would need to watch everyone closely. It was already apparent that Brandon was on the list, but, he couldn't rule out anyone at this point.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin. He had to keep him under his constant supervision whether the blond liked that or not. Michael hadn't been blind to his fixation on Justin, nor had anyone else. He could have handled Justin's arrival with a bit more tact, but, it was too late for that now. Justin would have been Michael's primary target. He now had to wonder if he just hadn't had the opportunity to get to him yet... or if he had been planning something far more sinister for his new slave. Somehow, he knew Brandon had been part of his plans for Justin. He was the most likely candidate. The question remained - in what way? And... would there be others?  
  
  
  
  
  
Making the return trip to his rooms, Brian paused when his guard bowed before him, asking him curtly, "Has there been any problems, Mahir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A look of confusion was his immediate answer. "No, Master. Although, Brandon arrived a short time ago. He said he had been summoned."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes closed for a moment, before he nodded and stepped to the door. He looked over his shoulder to command, "Awaken Benjamin and bring him to me - NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master..." Mahir dutifully complied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flinging open the door without any warning, Brian moved quickly through his sitting room, and directly into the bedroom. His eyes became mirrors of a jealous, vengeful rage. Brandon was in all of his naked glory, his hands pulling at the sheets that still covered Justin. Thankfully, he had arrived in time; however, reminding himself that Brandon was under Michael's power and not acting of his own volition was the most daunting task of all. "Get off of him now, Brandon." Brian's tone was soft, yet the menace was meant to be understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes flickered open to see Brandon's naked form crawling over him. What the fuck, he thought? Brian was going to do this to him - again? But... this time with him as the recipient? No fucking way! He looked over his shoulder to see Brian clenching his fists in fury, a murderous and jealous rage in his eyes. "B-Brian? What's going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brandon! I command you to get off of the bed - NOW!" Brian couldn't believe Brandon hadn't responded to his first command. What kind of hypnosis had Michael exerted?  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes fluttering in confusion, Brandon turned to look at his master, the shock of his presence reverting him slightly back to normal. He looked down at Justin, his head shaking as he tried to clear it, yet finding his desire still spurring him on. "I'm sorry, Master. I can't control myself. I just want him too fucking badly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes narrowed on the two men that could easily be classified as his favorites... one already beginning to take the lead. In truth, Justin had been different from the onset. There was no way he would let another man touch him - not now or ever. His conviction in that knowledge almost staggered him, but, one he knew to be true. Trying to salvage the situation, not only for the sake of his temper, but for Brandon's future here as well, Brian spoke in a more soothing voice, "Brandon... clearly, you are not yourself right now. Ben is on the way and he will take you to private quarters for the night. I will make everything right for you again. I promise you that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon was confused and torn between the voice of his master reasoning with him, and the allure of the slave he wanted with a painful intensity. Standing to his feet, he was oblivious to his nakedness as he looked toward his master, then back at Justin watching them with his jaw open in what was complete astonishment. "M-master?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving forward, Brian urged Brandon to the door, more than a bit relieved when he heard the knock on his door. "Get dressed now. Things will look much different tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian? What the hell is going on?" Justin demanded to know, both shocked and annoyed by these strange events.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding his hand up to ask for silence, Brian told him, "I'll explain everything, Justin. Stay where you are, and let me get Brandon settled."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Justin muttered. "It's not like I have a choice - right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now isn't the time for that approach, Justin." Brian's nostrils flared as he maintained a tenuous grip on his control. "I caution you to remember that."  
  
  
  
  
  
As he was pulled toward the door, his clothes hastily back on, Brandon looked back at Justin with open yearning still in his eyes. "Goodnight, Justin. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes stabbing into Justin, then at Brandon's retreating back, Brian growled, "I wouldn't count on that---" After relaying his instructions to Ben, he shook his head as he watched Brandon's lethargic departure. He couldn't believe the effect Michael had perfected in such a short amount of time. As he moved to rejoin Justin, and what was clearly going to be a rebellious blond, Brian had one regret... something that happened only rarely.  
  
  
  
  
  
He regretted his promise to allow Michael to live. Right now, his home was conflicted and filled with chaos. Nothing would please him more than killing him with his own bare hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	17. Chapter 17

Justin's gaze was challenging as he watched Brian's steady approach. He could easily read the anger on the Sultan's face. Even knowing that it wasn't directed at him this time, didn't make him feel comforted. Regardless of that, this night had been filled with confusion; he wasn't about to let the clearly irritated Sultan off the hook just because he was in a state of unexplained rage. "Okay, we're alone now. Will you please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian advanced closer, his eyes trailing over Justin's bare chest as he watched the blond sitting back on the bed, his body propped up by the thick pillows that adorned it. "I find I have a difficult time concentrating when you are poised so invitingly in my bed; however... I will try."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please do..." Justin answered back, while effecting his most bored tone. "What the fuck was wrong with Brandon?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving forward, Brian took a seat at the end of the bed, mindful to distance himself from his blond. He never trusted close proximity with this man when he needed to have a meaningful conversation with him... and, he realized Justin needed his personal space right now. "It's a very complicated story, and I will tell you everything; however, what I am going to tell you cannot leave this room." Brian didn't add that Justin wouldn't be returning to the harem in the immediate future, therefore rendering him incapable to speak of these events to the others... but, he'd find that out soon enough as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, whatever..." Justin muttered, thinking that wasn't much of a problem. For the most part, he kept to himself in those quarters. After Brandon's behavior tonight, he thought that would only be more the case now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brandon was the unfortunate victim of hypnosis. He was maliciously being used to create a wedge between the two of us... and, to take something of value from me." Brian's eyes were wild as he thought of how close Michael's victory had been. Even knowing what Brandon had experienced hadn't curbed his jealousy. All he could see was Brandon poised over Justin, his intention to claim what belonged to him - and him alone. Right now, he didn't even want to look at the slave that had long been his favorite. Those feelings filled him with guilt, yet... not enough that he could change how he felt, or how he would act in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hypnosis? Who would do that... or even have the capability?" Justin asked, immediately finding such an idea beyond ludicrous.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A crazed man that should be dead now..." Brian hissed, the rage he felt now dripping from his voice like the most acidic of poison. "The man is obsessed with me, yet also wants to destroy me." Brian's eyes slid to Justin's attentive expression, revealing much in his own smoldering gaze that on the surface looked like rage, but still transmitted the lust that was so overwhelming for this one man. This man did something to him that was unlike anything he had ever felt with another. Even an insipid fool like Michael had seen it. Until Michael's head was cleared from all knowledge of his hypnosis skills - Justin needed to be viewed as a target.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmph..." Justin snorted. "Perhaps you shouldn't try so hard to control people's lives---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's nostrils flared. The boy was choosing the absolute worst time to challenge him. Something he might soon discover - if he didn't desist. "I caution you to mind your tongue. My temper is far from controlled at the moment."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Are you ever controlled, _Almighty One_? I mean - really?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can be more tempered... that is, when people behave in a reasonable manner..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reasonable to your way of thinking," Justin needlessly observed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A blank look appeared on Brian's face. The boy was stating the obvious... and this discussion was progressing nowhere. He needed to move things along. Michael would not dominate what remained of this night. He would get his hands on his blond again tonight. Nothing else was acceptable to him. "Of course. What else could possibly matter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. "Okay... so tell me what this has to do with me. Why did this man decide to focus on me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes darkened as they swept over Justin, his eyes hungry on the bare chest exposed. It was difficult to process every word the blond spoke when all he wanted to do was run his tongue over each section of exposed flesh... and in the process reveal the rest of his perfect body to him - and possess every single inch. His voice was guttural when he spoke, "Because even a mindless fool like Michael knew where to attack me. That's my own fault for making my desire for you so plain for all to see."  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing his eyes away from the renewed hunger in Brian's eyes, Justin responded, "Michael... So, not a member of the harem."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Certainly not!" Brian huffed in near outrage. "My slaves would _never_ act so inappropriately."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin arched a brow. "It appears that one did tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good point; however... that wasn't Brandon's fault." Brian's gaze became heavy-lidded, his eyes moving over the sheet that covered his beautiful, and extremely accessible blond... discussing the irritation of Michael becoming increasingly more difficult. "I think Michael has disrupted my feast long enough." Brian's eyes swept over Justin's barely concealed body, his penetrating hazel eyes absorbing the flush that immediately befell the hot blond. "I believe it's time to pick up where we left off..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are amazing." Justin shook his head in disbelief. "How can you switch directions so quickly? So effortlessly, you forget the chaos this Michael is supposedly causing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved closer, his hand slowly pulling the sheet away from Justin's body... the flush that now spread across Justin's skin, telling him the blond wanted this just as badly as he did. Finally, he was going to claim him. Nothing could possibly stop him now. "I forget nothing! There isn't anything more that can be done about Michael tonight. He is in my prison, and being watched constantly. I have a specialist coming that will handle the finer details. Until then, though, you will be under my very watchful eye - morning, noon and night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't returning to the harem? Was that what the arrogant Sultan was trying to tell him? He cursed his disloyal cock for responding to that bit of news. His mind still wanted to rebel... but his body had become utterly weakened. Would it always be like that with this man? "I - I don't get why I have to stay here. If this man is incarcerated now, there shouldn't be any further risk. Unless... I'm missing something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed. Obviously the hot-headed little blond insisted on knowing every last detail before they could progress. He had hoped to avoid too much of that. Saying why Justin's protection was so important revealed a bit more than he wanted - more than he felt comfortable in expressing in his position as ruler. "Justin, I have no way of knowing - at this point - of how many men Michael has hypnotized. Until I do, you are a target in getting to me. I have to keep you away from any possible attempts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just don't get it. Why am I that much more of a target than any other member of your harem? I would think that Brandon was the most logical one to use to create havoc and dissention." What wasn't Brian telling him? Was there some hidden danger that the controlling Sultan didn't want to reveal? He wondered if he would even get the full story. And... if he didn't get that information from Brian himself, he knew it wouldn't be forthcoming elsewhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't possibly be that naïve. My interest in you is above and beyond what is normal - at least, in regards to me. Michael was in America when I met and subsequently brought you here." At Justin's look of confusion, he clarified, "Michael is... was, Ben's partner. That being the case, he had the vantage point of seeing much that goes on in my life. Apparently, he used that to his advantage."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why does Michael hate you so much?" Justin asked, wondering if the abhorred Michael was one of Brian's ex-lovers. It was hard to imagine, though. Already, he had discovered so much about the not-so uncaring Sultan. He cared deeply about Ben. It was unfathomable to him that Brian would hurt Ben in that manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's crazy - pure and simple!" Brian felt the rage sweltering in him again. It wasn't simply about what Michael had tried to perpetrate against him. He could handle the Michael Novotny's of this world. What angered him most was how his behavior had destroyed one of the best men he had ever known. He wasn't sure Ben would ever recover from this - and now, he was faced with the dilemma of how much to tell him. In light of everything, he wasn't certain he should continue holding all of Michael's deceit from his lover. However, what point did it serve now? Their relationship was over. He knew nothing would be salvaged of it now. Perhaps that devastating betrayal was best left unknown. "Michael has always professed to hate the life I live... yet, his actions haven't always indicated total contempt."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached for his covering that Brian had slightly pulled away, hoping he could get a better understanding of both Brian and his situation before things progressed further. Realizing how quickly the Sultan inspired to lust, he doubted he would have very much time. "What did he do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shuddered in remembrance. "One night when Ben was away, Michael approached me. He attempted to entice me into using him for the night as I would one of my slaves. My rejection merely fueled his hatred."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A slight smile curved Justin's lips. For some reason, he was glad to have been right about Brian's honor toward his employee... and without a doubt, his good friend. Things weren't always as they seemed with the domineering Sultan. It amazed him how much he continued to learn. "So... it sounds to me as if Michael was obsessed with you; and, he was using his relationship with Ben to get closer to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly," Brian hissed. "I utterly loathe him. As much as I don't like the pain Ben is now suffering; I know he will be much better off in the end."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"One more question..." Justin began. "I realize that Ben knows about the hypnosis... but, does he know about Michael coming on to you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" he snarled vehemently. "I'm not sure I ever want him to know. At the time, I knew it would devastate him... so, I kept it to myself. Perhaps I was wrong and Michael could have been gone sooner had I told him, but it was something I found myself unable to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't help but to admire Brian's honesty, and his devotion to his most trusted guard. It really said a lot about this man that wasn't nearly as cold-hearted as he tried to appear. "No. I think you did the right thing. Someone as twisted as Michael seems to be would have only used your words against you. Fate always works things out - in the end."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Brian lowered the zipper on his jeans, and pushed them over his hips; his eyes remaining watchful on Justin's attentive expression throughout the process. He was a man of his word... he wouldn't force things with his new slave; however, he wasn't about to give up on this night, either. He wanted the boy too fucking much. There were so many tools to utilize in his arsenal. Rarely were they necessary. In Justin's case, he found he didn't mind. The chase was a thrilling part of the ultimate victory. He had a feeling that Justin's surrender would be worth any frustration or means in reaching it. Perhaps a bit of seduction here was in order. He wouldn't mind that at all. "I think that's enough about Michael and Ben for tonight. I'm much more interested in you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-what did you have in mind?" Justin asked, once again - immediately overtaken by the need in Brian's voice. It was amazing, and an irritant that Brian could so effortlessly arouse him. He didn't even have to touch him. Those intense 'I need to fuck you' eyes, and that voice dripping with pure, unadulterated sex, made his cock jump in response. What would he do when Brian really touched him?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled. Once more, his hand reached out and ripped the offending sheet from Justin's body. His eyes devoured the skin exposed. He licked his lips in anticipation of the discoveries soon to come. At this moment, he was uncertain of how far Justin was prepared to go... but, as his eyes lifted to meet the answering heat in beautiful blue eyes, Brian knew they wanted the same thing. "Before we were interrupted, I think I told you what I wanted to do to you." Brian began to stroke his hand down Justin's chest, his fingers toying with the nipples that instantly showed an encouraging response. "Do I need to remind you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. No matter how much had transpired since then... those words were hard to forget. Hoping he wasn't expected to repeat them, uncertain if he could even form the words right now, Justin croaked, "N-no... I remember."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very good..." Brian purred, his hand reaching to remove the only item of clothing covering Justin. "Roll over. I've never wanted to eat an ass like I do yours..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to understand why he was being so compliant, Justin rolled over, his head turned on its side on the pillow, an excitement that was due to anticipation causing him to squirm. He looked over his shoulder to see Brian moving into position, the hazel eyes smoldering even more at the sight of his ass... and his nervous movements. He wanted to tell Brian this would be a first for him... yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to divulge that much information. His inexperience already set him apart from every other man in the harem. Whether he spoke of it or not, Justin had the feeling Brian's vast knowledge of men would soon make that more than clear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hand reached out and almost reverently stroked the mounds of Justin's ass. In his mind, he had never seen an ass fashioned as mouth watering and tempting as the one before him now. In the back of his mind, he feared he would never have enough of this man. He didn't worry about it much, though. Justin was his now. He would be here for as long as he willed him to be. Brian didn't have a doubt that it would be for a very long time. "Perfect..." he rasped. "So incredibly perfect."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned when he felt Brian's lips on the base of his spine, intuitively knowing his mouth wouldn't be there for long. His hands reached for the rails at the top of the bed; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would need to hold on at some point. As he felt Brian's tongue sinuously sliding down the crack of his ass, he realized that moment had already arrived. "Fuckkkkk." Justin couldn't help moaning aloud when Brian's hands began to pull apart his ass cheeks, and his tongue sliding unheeded inside. Nothing should feel this fucking good, he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His cock began to throb unbearably as it thrust against the back of Justin's legs, his mouth going to work at the pleasurable task of eating Justin's ass. He tasted as good as he'd known he would. His first meal of this delicacy would be one to remember... and one he intended to enjoy - over and over again. Justin's breathless moans told him all he needed to know; in fact, they spurred him on even more. There was one irrefutable fact now. He fucking had him now. Justin wouldn't be able to forget this pleasure - nor would he allow it. The boy was his to take now - completely. He didn't intend on slowing the pace now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing, quickly became next to impossible, his teeth bit into his lower lip to still the moans. It wasn't enough. He couldn't hide how Brian now made him feel. He wanted him... more than that - he needed him. "B-Brian... p-please."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slid his hands to clench around Justin's hips, in one motion jerking him back to receive the full thrust of his tongue. He wasn't pulling back to respond... nor would he relent in his possession. Talk would be saved for later. Now, all he wanted was to drive his blond wild with desire, taking him to the point where he was mindless to everything but him. Brian became relentless as he sought and captured Justin's sweet point of pleasure. The boy was his... and his alone. He would understand that even more now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Removing one of his hands from the rail, Justin reached underneath to grab for his cock. He couldn't stand the torture any longer. A groan emitted when Brian swatted his hand away. If in a clear mind, he would have expected that. Brian was a man who demanded complete control. He wouldn't want Justin coming from his own hand. Justin began to pant and writhe as Brian's immensely talented mouth went to work at owning his ass. Even in his near rapturous state, Justin knew that was exactly what Brian was trying to do. For now, he had surely lost the war. Brian had complete control of him. There wasn't anything he could do to stop him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled on Justin's hips... sucking and licking at the sweet pucker, his own dick leaking as he felt the trembling in Justin that signaled a swiftly approaching orgasm. That was exactly what he wanted. Justin needed to relinquish control to him. It was the only way he could ever fully possess such a will that carried such strength. He didn't want to break the boy. Doing so would change too much in him. The rebellious side of Justin's nature filled him with a savage desire to hunt and own. He loved that feeling. At least, he did with this man. Brian pulled his mouth free long enough to command, "Let it go, Justin. Give in and come for me - NOW...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's pants became far more audible, his hips humping into the bed as Brian continued his deep, intensive discovery. He was completely under Brian's control. And... right now, he couldn't care less. All that mattered was this moment, and how this man made him feel. The rest failed to exist in the here and now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a slow, agonizing motion, Brian removed his mouth from the temptation and sweetness of Justin's ass. He couldn't wait to taste him again; however, he would force himself to do so. His mind was more intent on acquiring the main course. He intended to do that within moments. Brian's body and lips trailed upwards; he didn't stop until his breath was stirring the back of Justin's neck... his cock straining to find release. Placing his lips hotly against Justin's neck, Brian growled, "Now... you truly are mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Placing his face into the pillow, a slight whimper escaped. It was undeniable now. He was the Sultan's possession. Only fate, or the man that held so tightly to him could alter that. For some reason, he didn't foresee either happening anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Will Michael be the model prisoner... or not? And... will the Sultan **finally** get to possess his favorite slave? Burning questions that are answered in this installment. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 

  
  
  
Michael stared almost balefully at the two guards positioned just outside of his cell door. He couldn't help wondering how many of Brian's men had been programmed to resist his special skills. In hindsight, he realized it made sense that the guards closest to him would have been made immune... but, how extensive had the Sultan's control extended? If he ever gained a one-on-one audience with any of the guards - he determined to find out exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
So far, they had kept their distance... all but a select few. Michael surmised that those few were ones of long standing history with the Sultan, and were protected against any mind manipulation. As his eyes narrowed in the semi-darkened cell, he wondered if the case could be said for either of these two men. He smiled to himself. The almighty Sultan must indeed find him fearsome, to place two guards directly outside of his cell. It wasn't like he could escape. Then... an idea began to form. Perhaps he could escape these impenetrable walls. That would depend on one of them being weak minded... if not both of them. As much as he had learned about the finer aspects of hypnosis, he didn't trust himself to exercise it on two recipients at the same time. For now, he just had to watch and wait for the right opening.  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning his head away from the two alert men, Michael closed his eyes, all in a pretense of seeking sleep. Perhaps they would separate then. He would take his chances then. As far as he was concerned - he had nothing to lose. If he knew his over sensitive ex-lover, he would have pleaded with Brian to spare his life. That he was here now, and scheduled to have his memory erased of his knowledge... and perhaps even a portion of his past, one fact was clear - the Sultan had _not_ ordered his death. Perhaps the beautiful ruler wasn't as wise as he had originally thought. Death was the only end that would stop the Sultan's torment. Brian would realize that soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled when he heard them speaking quietly, their words telling him one would soon be leaving for a short time. The reason for the departure didn't matter to him - all that mattered was having only one guard to manipulate. Realizing which one was staying behind, he liked his chances even more. The one remaining was more timid, and had studiously avoided all eye contact with him. That in itself was significant. He would be out of this prison within the hour... and hopefully, on his way off the island. However... that wouldn't be the end of it for the Sultan. Tonight, Brian might be rejoicing in his claiming of his most prized possession... but, that wouldn't last for long.  
  
  
  
  
  
His plan might not have gone how he had meticulously planned... yet still, his revenge would be sweet. He only wished he could see the look of despair, then rage on Brian's face when he lost what he clearly valued most of all.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes were hot with the fires of lust that currently consumed him. Currently, hell. He had to make that instant correction - if only to himself. This same lust had been riding from the moment he had been seated at that poker table in Las Vegas... unable to concentrate on his game - which had been an oddity in itself. Whether his intentions had been fully visible or not - his entire focus had been on getting his hands on the hot little blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
His tongue moistened his lips as he tossed packets of condoms onto the bed, the lube very close to them. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that further delays would be viewed as unacceptable - even one as brief as retrieving the much needed items. A low growl sprung deeply from within him as he viewed the naked blond - in fact, _his_ blond, staring up at him with hungry longing... both of them knowing that this moment had been inevitable from the very beginning. Now, he would finally possess him fully. Brian knew this possession was significant in a number of ways. With his other slaves it had been urgent as well... but, it had been nothing like this. Despite Justin being in the same social structure as his other slaves - he was very different. He knew his desire for Justin would never wane. Now, it was time to feed his obsession. In doing so, he intended to create the same level of hunger in his no longer resistant captive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't look away from the bronzed, God-like man hovering over him. Right now, his arrogance meant next to nothing. He wanted this man more than he ever thought possible to want a man. Each moment Brian stared down at him with that primitive, possessive gaze in his eyes, Justin found himself aching even more. He was determined not to plead with him for anything; at this moment, he wasn't sure he could keep that promise to himself. Attempting not to sound needy, Justin needlessly reminded, "Uhhhhh, it's not getting any earlier. Were you planning on continuing... or do you intend on looking at me all night?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Crawling over Justin on the bed, Brian didn't immediately reach for the condom. He was taking his time - no matter how strong the urge was to sink his cock deeply into the perfect ass of the boy beneath him. "Don't try pretending that you don't want this just as much as I do." Brian brushed his hardened cock against Justin's, his nostrils flaring as he felt the blond's jerking forward in response. "We've been building towards this night since we first met. The wait is finally over."  
  
  
  
  
  
Refusing to beg, Justin's eyes flared in frustrated agony. "Well... get on with it. You have what you say you've been wanting - me, willing in your bed! Go on and take it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed throatily. "Such a mouthy little slave. Whatever should I do about that---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged, determined not to back down... and yet, intent on pushing the dominating Sultan forward. "I guess that's for you to decide."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed it is..." Brian rasped, his eyes hungry on the fullness of Justin's lips... his throbbing cock telling him he would be unable to resist anything pertaining to this boy's possession for much longer. "Put your hand on my cock. Stroke me before I slip on the condom." Brian inched forward until his mouth nearly covered Justin's, a moan quickly escaping as Justin's hand reached out to clasp around him. "Yes... that's it." Brian smashed his mouth down onto Justin's, displaying in one intense, devouring kiss how deeply he was effected.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian placed his forehead against Justin's, his tongue ravaging the inside of the young blond's mouth. He tasted so fucking good... and, after their previous session - he knew that to hold true regarding every inch of the boy's body. He had never craved a man like this. Typically, he was the one who made men lose control. He wasn't sure that would be the case with Justin. After minutes of deep, wet, and intense kisses, Brian pulled his lips free and removed Justin's hand from his enthusiastic cock. He quickly sheathed himself, before uncapping the lube and coating both his cock and fingers, more than ready to move things along.  
  
  
  
  
  
Biting his bottom lip uncertainly, sweat running down the side of his face, Justin spoke in a mere whisper, "Just go easy... okay? I've never gone this far."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trust me, Justin. I'll take very good care of you." Brian began to slip his fingers inside, hopeful that this part would go quickly. He wasn't sure how long he could wait before ramming himself into the blond with full force. As he watched Justin's body adjusting to the much needed preparations, Brian couldn't help but to marvel at the beauty of Justin in his submission. The rebellion was far from gone in the young man... he doubted that it would ever fully dissipate. He wasn't sure he wanted it to, either. Justin's fiery nature was a part of who he was; in fact, that was the man that had so captivated him back in America. But, this look of acceptance, and desire to belong to him was more arousing than anything he had ever known.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I trust you." Justin didn't want to say the words... it went against everything that defined their relationship to this point. However, under these circumstances, he knew the words to be true. He trusted Brian to make this an experience he would long remember. A slight pant slipped through his lips as he felt Brian's fingers slipping steadily deeper, only a slight amount of discomfort resulting. With each stroke, Justin only found himself wanting more. By the glazed look in Brian's eyes, he knew he would get his wish soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle jerked in his cheek as he felt the muscle gripping his fingers. He couldn't wait to feel Justin clenching around his cock in a similar fashion. Moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, Brian progressed things along to the final stages of his preparation. It was about time, he thought. He doubted he could wait much longer. "Soon, it will be my cock stretching you open. Claiming you forever as mine---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forever..." Justin whispered, unwilling to accept that a part of him hoped that to be true... although, a small part of him still rebelled. "Or for as long as you still want me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Brian pulled his fingers free, his body moving into position. He looked away from the searching look in Justin's eyes. He didn't intend on telling the uncertain boy the unlikelihood of that aspect ever changing. As much as Justin seemed to be adapting to his new life, and to him in particular... the rebellious boy that sought freedom still remained. He didn't seek to have that debate tonight. "Put your legs on my shoulders. I want to look into your eyes when you come."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Face to face_. Justin hadn't even thought of Brian wanting that. He was such a dominating force, he had been certain Brian would want him on his knees to receive him. Somehow, this was much more intimate. Part of him liked that a lot... while the small part of him that pushed for resistance realized that only sucked him in deeper. Unable to still the words that had been in his mind the entire night, Justin whimpered, "Just do it already. Fuck me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quirking a brow, Brian huskily responded, "My little slave is so aggressive. It is fortunate for you that I find that hot - in the proper settings. Now... do as I say, and the discomfort will be over quickly. Then, it will be all about the pleasure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, knowing he had no other alternative. He wanted this; more than that - he welcomed it. Pain and pleasure took active roles in this process. He was more than willing to experience both. Justin's hands clasped around Brian's solid, yet sweat drenched arms as he began to make that initial push. After several winces through the pain, Justin felt his body tensing. Instinctively, he knew that wasn't the best response... but, the one his body urged him to make. His breathing was accelerated when he gasped, "It really h-hurts."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know it does." Brian gritted his teeth, barely able to keep his body still. He wanted to pound the hot little blond into the mattress. The tightness that instantly enveloped him was a temptation that was nearly impossible to ignore. All it did was make him want Justin more. That wasn't something he thought to be possible. "Just relax, Justin. Breathe through it... and keep your eyes on me. See my tremendous desire for you. Lose yourself in that... and soon, you will only feel the pleasure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Biting at his lips, trying not to cry out in pain, and just do what Brian told him to do, Justin moaned when Brian moved even deeper into him, his gasp of pain turning into pleasure, suddenly having it pushed into Brian's mouth as his lips were taken as intensely as his body. Within a few moments, despite the pain still throbbing in his most tender of regions, he found his body moving against Brian's as his mouth was skillfully devoured.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweat ran down both of them equally, mouths and bodies entwined in what was the most intimate of possessions. After a few minutes of the most intense kissing either man had ever experienced, Brian pulled his lips free as he increased his thrusts, determined he would have his eyes open and focused on beautiful blue ones when his young lover found his release. "You are so fucking hot..." Brian growled, his eyes drinking in the sight of Justin's pain completely morphing into pleasure, knowing in this instant, he had never looked at a more beautiful man in his life. Justin wasn't merely hot - and he was that in every way; the blond was exceptionally beautiful. Only now did he fully recognize how much so. "Let it all go, Justin. Take the pleasure that is yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't look away from Brian's rapt expression. Later, he knew he would hate the self-satisfaction that now swelled within his primitive lover; yet, at the same time - he couldn't deny how hot he often found it to be. His head arched back into the pillows as his legs began to tighten, and his release began spurting from him; a deep raspy groan escaped when Brian finished off by pounding him ferociously into the bed. Fuck, that felt so good, he realized. He had no idea it would feel like _that_. Would it always be like that, he wondered? God... he sure hoped so.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amazingggggg," Brian virtually purred into Justin's ear. One little word defined it completely. It had been amazing. More to the point... Justin was amazing. He would never let him go - ever. Rolling to his side, Brian pulled Justin with him. He didn't want to relinquish his hold on him in any capacity. "Mine," he whispered into the side of Justin's neck. "Mine alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _  
A/N: I must apologize for the delay of this post. RL and other factors have really slowed me down at the keyboard. Trust me when I say - I always finish everything I start. My current WIP's will be no exception. As always... comments are greatly appreciated, and do motivate me most of all. *Hugss*_**

 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : I can't tell you how long I have been attempting to update this story. RL just doesn't seem to take much into consideration these days. Regardless of that, I hope you enjoy the much-delayed post, and hang in there with me. I always finish what I start - no matter what life throws my way.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
Brian awoke early as was his custom. Typically, he would move from his bed quickly, the hours in his day often not enough to oversee his various responsibilities. Even knowing all that needed attending to in regards to the unsettling Michael situation, he still found it difficult to totally move from the bed that had given him the best night of rest he ever remembered enjoying. That in itself placed a deep frown on his face. Why had he rested so exceptionally well? He shouldn't have with the unknown that still hovered over his home regarding Michael's insane plot... and yet, he had.  
  
  
  
  
  
His head turned on the pillow, the dim lighting clearly outlining the visage of the beautiful blond slave in his bed. Not just any slave, but on all counts - his _most_ prized possession. He was obsessed with this man... his fear was that in taking possession, that obsession would only grow. He would have never thought such to be the case... then again, nothing had been typical in regards to this man. The night they had met seemed so long ago, and yet, it hadn't been at all. He had never been so instantaneously ensnared by his own lust. Not having Justin wasn't a consideration. It hadn't mattered what he had to do to achieve his goal. How he had proceeded in making that happen was proof of that. He had never went to such lengths to possess a man. As morally wrong as many would perceive his actions to be, he couldn't bring himself to feeling any sort of regret. He had wanted him too much. Observing the younger man's peaceful slumber, his eyes lingering on the swollen and well-kissed lips, Brian felt more than good about his decision. It was the only one he felt he could have made.  
  
  
  
  
  
He could only imagine the torment he would now be enduring if he had left Justin behind in Las Vegas. Thoughts of the boy had occupied almost every waking moment since they had first met. Perhaps they wouldn't have been as intense had he not stolen his brief taste of him in America... but, now that he had completely savored the entire meal - he would never let him go. That in itself didn't really surprise him. It was his nature to be fiercely possessive... however, his deep need to hold onto this particular prize was far from ordinary. As his eyes moved over the slumbering boy, he realized two very important things.  
  
  
  
  
  
He would never be able to fully slake his lust with this particular man. With the exception of his present harem, many others had come and gone in the past. He had always been satisfied at the end, and willing to terminate those associations. It had always been his policy to give his slaves free will in regards to the time they remained with him. He didn't keep or claim any man by force. The manner in which he had acquired Justin had broken many of his rules. Yet, that didn't matter. Nothing would have prevented him from capturing and possessing him. The fire that Justin instilled ran too deep. And... he wasn't a man to be denied of such pleasures.  
  
  
  
  
  
The aspect that bothered him the most; in fact, the only factor that truly disturbed him, was in knowing Justin had become a weakness to him. Other than his son, he had possessed none. That was no longer the case. Even an insipid fool like Michael had been able to see that. Now, his goals were very simple - ridding both him and his island of the danger that Michael represented. He was only partially convinced of having successfully thwarted this madman. Michael's good behavior was all that kept him honoring his promise to Ben. Any further incidents would bring about a completely different outcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hesitant to make the move from his immensely comfortable bed... as well as the captivating man that was now his, Brian reached out to run his finger lightly down Justin's chest - his own body ever hopeful for his blond to awaken. Merely watching him as he slept had evoked an unexplained semi-hardness in him; however, touching Justin, even in the most casual of ways, had his dick throbbing and anxious for the next round of possession. This was the start to the day he expected could become one of blissful regularity.  
  
  
  
  
A slow stretch, followed by a slight groan was Justin's initial response to Brian's light, yet playful touch. Yawning, before squinting into the dim, early morning light, Justin groused, "What time is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Early..." Brian growled, his cock fully coming awake at the lazy stretching motion of the hot little blond next to him. He was amazed by the urgency in him - still. Last night he had fully claimed this boy as his own. He had left nothing unexplored. The fact that he wanted to fuck Justin wasn't surprising... what was astounding was with how much he needed to possess him again. This boy was becoming an addiction to him; therefore, an increased weakness to him. The alarming part was his inability to do anything to change it.  
  
  
  
  
Justin might not have known the Sultan for long; however, he had already become accustomed to many of his mannerisms - certain looks in particular. There wasn't a question of how this day would be getting started. Unwilling to give the controlling man an instant victory, Justin emitted a bored sigh before turning on his side, and pulling the covers further up his body... not a doubt in his mind that this action would be challenged. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow at the blond's audacity. He was turning his back on him? Oh no, he thought to himself. That wasn't how this little game was going to be played. Without any warning, Brian pulled the offending sheets from around Justin's hips, his eyes honing in on the prize that awaited. He wouldn't be waiting long before sinking his cock into that tight, and perfect ass. He reached over to his bedside table, opening the foil package with one tear of his teeth. Sliding it onto his already aching dick, he unceremoniously pushed Justin onto his stomach. His voice was guttural when he spoke, "Sleep time is over, little slave, at least for now. At the moment, your master requires the use of your hot little ass... and I think you might want that too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing himself not to flinch at the coldness punctuating Brian words, Justin did nothing to resist. Brian was right. He did want him; however, he wasn't too keen on the proprietary approach... or that the demanding Sultan felt it was his right to have on his command. Last night had been hot, special, in fact... even beautiful. He had never expected anything like it. In the light of day, the Sultan seemed to have returned to his arrogant, and controlling form. It would have been nice to have the more caring man of last night around awhile longer... but, realistically speaking, Justin knew that wasn't likely. This morning would be a definite wake up call in that. "Such a nice bedside manner, _Your Lordship_. It's a good thing you aren't in the medical profession..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh. We have jokes to start the day." Brian moved his body to straddle the one beneath him, his hands sliding up Justin's back, his lips moving to follow in their path. "I like _my_ beginning much better... and, of course, I _always_ win." Brian chuckled at Justin's highly vocal snort, uncaring of the arrogance he projected. It was his way, and he wasn't about to change that now. In the back of his mind, he realized he was being more harsh than he had intended, but... his awareness of how much this young man had changed his life was unsettling. The balance of power had never been in question; however, the last thing he needed was for doubt to reside as to who was in control here. In time, Justin would understand why he behaved as he did. For now, it would be a learning experience.  
  
  
  
  
"I woke up hard for you," Brian growled against the middle of Justin's back. He smiled as he felt his boy's skin trembling in response. No matter their differences, Justin couldn't deny him. They had a combustible chemistry. He knew that would never change. This boy was a fever in his blood... and he was here to stay. The sooner Justin recognized that and adapted, the better for all of them. Today was the day Lindsay left for America... dallying long wasn't an option for him... it was time to move this delightful interlude along. He reached beneath Justin's squirming body, his hand finding the evidence of the boy's pulsing desire; tugging deliberately on the leaking head, Brian moved further up Justin's body, his voice rasping into the back of his neck, "Ask me to fuck you, Justin. Tell your new master exactly how much you want him..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gripped at the sheets beneath him, his teeth biting into his bottom lip... willing himself not to give into the arrogant Sultan's demands. How he hated when he got like this... yet, he was immensely turned on by it. Fuck, how he hated his body's response to this man... but, he couldn't seem to change it. Moaning in unfulfilled agony, Justin spat out, "Never! You might claim my body, as well as make it respond to you, but I'll never beg you, Sultan. And... I mean never!"  
  
  
  
  
"Never is a very long time... especially coming from a man owned by me..." Brian hissed, his cock throbbing in urgent need to take possession. Knowing himself to be pressed for time, Brian slowly began pushing inside... but, he hadn't given up on total victory quite yet. Removing his hand from Justin's now throbbing cock, he clenched his hands around the boys hips, forcing himself not to go any deeper. Justin would soon be in agony wanting more. It was a torment they shared equally. Brian's head arched back as he enforced control upon himself - never had it been more difficult than now. "Doesn't that feel good, Justin? I know it makes you want more..."  
  
  
  
  
Gritting his teeth, Justin refused to give Brian the victory he clearly desired. As he felt Brian's cock slowly inching forward, he wondered how long he could hold out. When he felt Brian's hands tightening on his hips, before his motion stopped completely, Justin moaned in response, realizing the determined Sultan had far from given up. If he persisted with these methods, he wasn't certain holding on was remotely possible. "Brian..." he achingly moaned, hoping that would be enough to pacify the control hungry Sultan - soon to realize that to be anything but the case.  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved just a bit deeper, not even halfway inside yet... his determination to win this battle still solid. Justin needed to accept this desire that raged deeply within them; and, he needed to realize he was the only man that could sate him. This boy belonged to him - now and for always. It was time that Justin fully understood that. "What is it, my own? Tell you master what you need..." Brian's voice was a reverberating hiss, nothing short of a full surrender would satisfy him now.  
  
  
  
  
"This is torture... and we both know it---" Justin spat out, curses spewing from his mouth as Brian's tight grip on his hips prevented him from thrusting backward. "Damn! Just fuck me already!" Justin could feel the sweat running down his spine in waves; in fact, he wouldn't doubt if the pillow beneath him was now drenched with it as well.  
  
  
  
  
A husky laugh followed. "Getting there... but, I think you can do better."  
  
  
  
  
"You are such an ass!" Justin grumbled, uncaring of how inappropriate speaking to the 'great one' could be discerned by others.  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his chest expanding, his grip on his control becoming more shaky as he felt Justin's incredible tightness surrounding him. The feel of this blond was unlike anything he had ever known. His conviction regarding his decision in taking Justin only became more solidified. Right or wrong didn't matter to him; at least, not in regards to this man. Justin had been destined to be his from the moment their eyes had met. He would never regret that. Now, he just needed to make Justin understand how deeply they were already connected; and still, remain in their proper roles. "I might have to spank you for such insolence later; however, right now, fucking you is all that matters."  
  
  
  
  
"Do it already... Please---" Justin gasped, unable to deny giving the devil his due; yet, knowing in doing so, he was going to receive immense pleasure himself.  
  
  
  
  
A tremulous sigh of relief passed through Brian's lips. He wouldn't have been able to hold off any longer. He needed him too fucking much. Releasing his grip on Justin's hips, he began running them up and down the smooth, yet sweat-drenched skin of the blond's back, without warning slamming his cock home. He moaned when he was in to the hilt, his bliss increasing as Justin began to tremble and thrust backward in response. This beautiful, young man was the most responsive he had ever had in his bed - he intended to enjoy that enthusiasm... over and over again. "You feel so fucking good... and I can't get enough---"  
  
  
  
  
Justin's cock leaked even further at that admission. Brian could have any man he wanted. He had chosen him. As much as part of him resented certain aspects of their relationship, that other side of him was immensely turned on by the knowledge. Closing his eyes, Justin gave himself totally over to his primitive lover, in the back of his mind realizing that no other man could or would ever feel like the commanding Sultan. When he felt Brian's hand closing over his cock again, he realized he wasn't doing so to torment him now. His eyes rolled back in his head as Brian skillfully tugged on him, his shout of release soon echoing in the room.  
  
  
  
  
Brian pumped out his own release, his mouth kissing and licking along Justin's spine, his legs trembling as he completely unloaded into the condom. Fuck, this boy was too perfect. He could already see the problem - another weakness that was attributed to this man. Leaving his bed with Justin in it was much more difficult than it should be. He had no experience with such in the past. Justin seemed to be redefining everything that he had always known as familiar. He needed to figure out how to handle that... and not show his weakness to the others. As he pulled free from the most inviting ass he had ever possessed, he wondered if it wasn't already too late to disguise his preference for Justin. Michael had easily discovered it. He had to wonder how many others had as well.  
  
  
  
  
Standing naked from the bed, Brian looked down at the relaxed form of his new slave; if he were to be honest with himself - his favorite by far. "Get some more sleep - if you like. I need to shower and attend to some business. I'll be back for lunch."  
  
  
  
  
Rolling on his side, Justin was tempted to ask if he was still expected to remain here in the Sultan's private chambers... then, decided if that wasn't the case, he would be told so. More sleep did sound good. He was exhausted after the preceding evening's activities... not to mention the start of the new day. "Okay," he whispered tiredly, his eyes drifting shut as he watched Brian moving away.  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked back toward the bed, a soft smile on his lips... one that wouldn't be so forthcoming had Justin been looking at him. "Poor little tired boy." He shook his head in wonder at the sight of him, and how right his presence continued to feel - not only in his harem, but simply being here with him. His fascination with the boy was unnerving... but, one he didn't think he could change. And... after all the pleasure he had already enjoyed with him, he was fairly certain he didn't desire such a change.  
  
  
  
  
Stepping into the shower, Brian forced himself to focus on the task of preparing for his day. He expected Lindsay's departure to go without any incident; however, there was still Michael to contend with. Even though, he wasn't looking forward to that - he wanted him gone from his island in the quickest manner possible. In the back of his mind, he still felt troubled about Michael. He wasn't certain why, either. The only thing that made sense was in feeling that Michael hadn't given up on his insane plot. There had to be a reason for that.  
  
  
  
  
Slipping a towel around his waist, Brian reached for the phone, knowing only one call could give him any sort of relief. Brusquely, he spoke to the guard that maintained order in the prison. "How did our new prisoner's first night go?"  
  
  
  
  
"Sire... I'm glad you called. Uhhhh, well, we had a bit of an incident." He cleared his throat nervously, before adding, "Nothing to worry about, Your Highness. It has been handled."  
  
  
  
  
"Incident?" he growled forcefully. "Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
  
  
  
Sweat broke out on the guard's brow. He was thankful not to be standing before the Sultan now. As it was, that was of very little comfort. "My Lord, we called your security advisor. He informed us that he would let you know in the morning - since the threat had been contained."  
  
  
  
  
"I see..." Brian responded hollowly. Ben was withholding information? But... for what reason? "Explain the incident."  
  
  
  
  
"The prisoner tried to use his mind powers on his guard. Of course, your guards are trained to repel that..."  
  
  
  
  
"What exactly did Michael try to get his guard to do?" Brian demanded, his gut feeling telling him it would be something that would seal Michael's fate, and perhaps make him break his promise to Ben.  
  
  
  
  
Nervously, knowing this wouldn't bode well with the Sultan, he answered, "He wanted smuggled onto Lindsay's plane this morning... and he wanted one of your slaves abducted to accompany him."  
  
  
  
  
Justin. He knew him to be Michael's much desired target. Fury swelled within him. Michael was finished now. It was just a question of how painful his end would be. Not only had he dared to escape punishment... but, he sought to take Justin as well!? "Thank you, Bazir. I will handle this matter from here."  
  
  
  
  
"As you wish, Sultan."  
  
  
  
  
Hastily slipping into his robes, Brian stormed from his quarters, barely mindful not to disturb Justin sleeping in the next room. He barked out his command to his private guard, feeling the heat from his anger flushing his face. "Instruct Benjamin to meet me in my office - immediately!"  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widened in surprise, his guard nodded his head emphatically. "Yes, My Lord."  
  
  
  
  
Brian slammed into his office, his eyes wild and filled with an unforgiving rage. Ben had answers to supply, and he had justice to render. He really hoped that Ben had a valid reason for his actions. Not for one instant did he believe Ben sought to betray him. However, he would try to protect Michael's worthless life. Ben would soon find that hope to be most futile.  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** : Mini-update, and minus Justin this part... but, I hope you enjoy it. Our plot progresses... but, it might just lead to even more questions.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes were cold as Ben stepped across the threshold of his office. His most trusted employee, and friend, had much to answer for. He only hoped the answers were ones he would find acceptable... and forgivable. "Have a seat, Benjamin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben proceeded forward, respectfully bowing to the waist before taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the Sultan's desk. "Good morning, Sire. I just received your summons. Is something amiss?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is something amiss?" he ripped into his seemingly unsuspecting employee. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes widening as alarm instantly filled him with dread, Ben stammered, "S-Sire, I don't have a clue what seems to be troublesome to you. P-please tell me what is happening... and I will do everything I can to remedy the situation."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm missing something here, Ben." Brian narrowed his eyes on Ben thoughtfully. "It's not like you to act with such subterfuge. I don't like to believe such is possible. Perhaps you don't understand the gravity of the choice you have made."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sultan, would you please tell me why you are upset with me?" Ben's eyes were wide, and he hoped filled with the confusion he now felt. He had never been on the receiving end of the Sultan's wrath. Quickly, he found he didn't care for it at all. "I just woke up to be told of your urgent summons... nothing else was said."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian took in a deep breath, releasing it just as quickly. It was only due to his respect for the man that he now interrogated that prevented him from lunging across his desk and attacking him with the fury that now burned inside of him. "Fine, I'll do that..." he spat out. "Perhaps you slept so soundly knowing that your precious lover was safe from my brand of punishment that you failed to remember your duty to me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"M-Michael?" he stammered. "I don't understand, Sire. He's in the prison awaiting his final punishment. I'm not aware of anything other than that."  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at Ben for a long, silent moment, at last shaking his head as his own confusion overcame him. Could it be a simple miscommunication? The prison guard had been clear on the events of last night. Now, he wondered if a mistake could have been made. "I called the prison this morning. I was informed that Michael attempted to use his hypnosis skills to escape the prison." Frowning as the shock became more than transparent on Ben's face, Brian continued, "I was also told that one of the guards informed you last night. Are you telling me that they did not... and that one of my guards has deceived me!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben stood to his feet, his eyes imploring as his hand moved about in furious agitation. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Your Highness. I can't believe you would think otherwise!" Looking intensely into his master's eyes, Ben brokenly whispered, "I came to you immediately when I discovered Michael's plot. My loyalty to you has always been absolute. I would n-never betray you. Ever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
At once, Brian felt assailed by guilt. He hadn't really believed Ben had consciously betrayed him... he had more thought of it being a fleeting mistake. "I know this, Ben. You have always been my most trusted ally - that hasn't changed. I was merely concerned you had made a bad choice... one that could have catastrophic results."  
  
  
  
  
  
Frowning, as all of the Sultan's words began to make more sense, Ben said, "Sire, if they told you I was informed - which I was not - wouldn't that mean that the guard could have been manipulated by Michael? We should be making our way there now..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relax. I have already dispatched a group of our house guards to assess the situation - men that are immune to any hypnosis attempts. I am expecting word from them very soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding in understanding, Ben rushed to ask, "What would you like me to do in the meantime?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Until we are certain that Michael is still under control, I want you to remain close to both Gus and Justin. I believe them to be Michael's most logical targets." Brian found himself more than a slight bit regretful of his initial manner with Ben. He had come across as accusatory. In his head, he had known an explanation for Ben's supposed actions would be found. For once, he had responded emotionally. That was a weakness... and one he didn't like at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about Lindsay's departure?" Ben asked, realizing if Michael had been intent on escape... that would have been his method of accomplishing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have informed her that she will be taking a later flight. In addition, I have instructed the airport that no planes can depart until we know Michael is still in custody. I would have already traveled to the prison myself... but, I want to be close in the case Michael somehow has escaped. I can't shake the feeling that he would return here to finish what he started." Brian found himself almost hoping that would be the case. Destroying Michael would bring him immense pleasure... and the manner in which he had already decided to handle him would not only be fitting, but final as well. Also, he wouldn't be breaking his promise to Ben. Although, he doubted Ben would approve of how his justice would be administered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing deeply, Ben asked a question he feared what the answer would be. "Have you changed your mind about not taking his life?"  
  
  
  
  
  
That was a valid question... and one Brian wasn't certain he could answer - at least, not to the satisfaction of his sensitive employee and friend. "I'll be completely honest with you, Ben - as I always am. Right now, I can't answer that. Much of that depends on how this continues to play out."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand, Sire. And... I respect that decision. With Michael's actions of last night in mind, you are well within your rights to change your mind. In fact, I know if not for your regard for me, you might have made that decision initially."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slightly grimaced. Ruler or not, he didn't like the fact that one of the men closest to him perceived him as so cold, and uncaring of human life - even a cretin like Michael Novotny. "I get that I am extremely hot-blooded... however, I hope you really don't see me as such a monster that has no regard for human life..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben smiled in response. Monster - never. Strict disciplinarian - undoubtedly so. "Not at all. I just know that Michael has perpetrated great crimes against you. That can't be easy to overlook."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It isn't..." Brian snapped. His body tensed when the phone on his desk began to ring. He cursed his hand that slightly shook as he picked it up to answer, for some reason knowing he wouldn't like the news he was about to receive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching with as much tension filling his gut with anxiety, Ben noticed Brian's face becoming almost pale, and his eyes moving away to stare off in the opposite direction. For a split second, he thought he had read pity in Brian's eyes, only to have him look away. What was happening now? And... how would that further effect them?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you absolutely certain? There is no possible chance an error has been made?" Brian asked in an ominously low voice, more than aware that Ben was absorbing every word spoken.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Your Highness. I am looking at the scene as we speak." A deep breath followed. "What would you have me do now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be there within the hour. Have the body prepared for the morgue..." Brian's eyes flickered with emotion as he watched the color draining totally from Ben's face, realizing an explanation needed to be given... and uncertain how to best deliver this most unexpected news.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben shook his head in disbelief as the Sultan ended the call, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I can't believe it. Please tell me I misunderstood. Has Michael gone so far as killing someone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not exactly, my dear friend." Brian's voice cracked as he spoke the words... as much as he hated Michael, his heart breaking at what he was now forced to reveal. "It appears that Michael was far more deranged than any of us realized. Upon arriving at the prison, my guards found Michael dead. Apparently, he hung himself."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: This post is much shorter than usual; however, it had the needed ending point I wanted for this part. After reading, I think you should understand that. :) Now... questions remain. Is everything as it seems... or are there more pieces yet to come together yet? Only time will tell. Thanks so much for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated, and motivate me to keep moving forward._**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** : Angst of a different kind here... but, trust me to make it all work out in the end. Thanks for reading. Comments are much appreciated! :)

 

* * *

 

  
  
Brian paused outside the entrance to his own private chambers, for the first time, hesitant about stepping inside... in particular, asking a question that would equate to being the greatest of favors. And... from a man that had little reason to help him. Justin was kind-hearted, though. Perhaps that would be enough. He hoped so. At this point, he didn't care why Justin helped him. All that he cared about was that he did. He wouldn't feel comfortable in making his trip to the prison unless this matter was well in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your Highness?" the concerned guard asked, his voice filled with uncertainty at the strain on his master's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waving him off, Brian realized how uncommon his actions would be perceived. "There is no cause for concern... only to say that when I depart, I expect this room to be guarded ferociously. My son will be joining Justin in my chambers. They are to remain inside until I have returned." At least, that was what he hoped would happen. Justin's agreement was the only way that could become an effective plan of action.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, Master." Bowing to the waist, he watched as the Sultan made his way into his room, his eyes ever watchful on the hallway, his dedication to his duty never in question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before closing the door behind him, Brian nodded tersely, tension coiling in his stomach. "Thank you. Gus should be arriving soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't have long to wait before seeing how difficult this request was about to be. The accusatory and angry look in Justin's eyes spoke in deafening volumes. He watched as Justin reclined on the plush sofa, the scowl on his face only making the blond boy even more beautiful. Even now amidst the drama that surrounded them all, one common variable still remained - he fucking wanted this man. It wasn't a normal want, in fact, he couldn't even make sense of it. He wanted him so much it hurt. Fuck, what a mess he had made of everything. Suddenly, it was all so clear. He wasn't sure why it became so now at his moment... but, finally, he was hearing what Ben had warned him of in the beginning, and what Justin's attitude bespoke of every day since then.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin Taylor was far different than any of the others he had ever taken and enjoyed. This blond dynamo had pushed him into enacting extreme measures to claim him. In doing so, he perceived Justin as his. No matter what happened in the future, he would always find him to be so; although, he could now see Justin's constant rebellion for what it meant. Justin was not only stubborn, he was extremely proud as well. He would never completely submit in his captive state. Sadly, he knew there was no way around that. To give Justin his freedom would lead to him possibly losing him. He wouldn't take that chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Belligerently, Justin groused, "I guess your dangerous hypnotist wasn't as much of a problem as you thought..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"On the contrary," Brian replied evenly. "He wasn't content with the havoc he created in my home... he had to make the ultimate sacrifice to savage it further."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Justin mumbled, "I don't understand. What sacrifice could he have made from prison?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"His life..." Brian spat out, his hatred for Michael still burning in his gut. How dare he take the dispensing of justice out of his hands. Even after death, his dark presence remained. How he would love for him to still be alive... and have the satisfaction of personally administering a suitable punishment. However, after the visual confirmation he had received a short time ago, Michael's true fate was confirmed. As much as he appreciated the advances of such technology, he hadn't enjoyed sharing the visual evidence with Ben. Now, it was merely a matter of going to the prison and wrapping up any loose ends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing to his feet, his anger toward the controlling Sultan briefly pushed aside, Justin asked, "What happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Running his hand along the back of his already fatigued neck, Brian explained how Michael had attempted to manipulate his guards with mind control, before committing suicide later in the night. He still couldn't make sense of it himself. Michael had been so determined in his sinister plot. To kill himself just ended the war he continuously waged with him. In the end, it appeared that Michael's grasp on his own sanity was his downfall. As much as he wanted this matter fully resolved, an safely, he didn't like the effect it had on Ben's life. Ben deserved so much more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow..." Justin gasped. "Michael must have been completely deranged."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, it appears so." Brian looked Justin in the eyes, hopeful that Justin would read the sincerity in them, and react favorably to his request. "Ben will need a great deal of support in the days ahead; I intend to provide that for him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled in understanding. "I'm sure you will. I've noticed the relationship the two of you have. It's obvious that you care a great deal for him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We've been through much over the years. He's a good man, and deserved far better than Michael." Brian spat out the words, his eyes glittering in anger at the pain Michael had so callously inflicted. Now, with Michael's death, there would be no reparation for that. That angered him most of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unclear of where this was all leading, Justin asked, "Uhhhh, so does that mean I'm free to return to the harem now? It's safe?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Absolutely not. You won't be stepping from these quarters until I have tested every man on my property. There's no way of knowing how many Michael's poison has infected!" Brian snarled, slowly moving toward his blond, his eyes narrowing on the defiance he could see returning to Justin's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's glare sharpened. "I don't get the big deal... except for the fact that you're using it to keep control of me - of everything I do! The threat was supposed to be in Michael hypnotizing me, or others. I can deal with those that already have been."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can view it however you like... I really don't care!" Brian's nostrils flared, his anger at Justin's continued rebellion burning inside of him. He hadn't even gotten to the reason for his visit yet... and, at this point, his success didn't look very good. Forcing himself to remember the task he desperately wanted Justin to perform, he kept his anger under control, deciding once he had dealt with all matters at the prison - then, he would deal with his outspoken little blond. Rationally, he gently reminded, "Think back to how Brandon was with you - under Michael's influence. Michael's death doesn't make that all go away. Brandon barely stopped with me commanding him to do so. Things could go much differently - if you are alone and defenseless."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Defenseless? I am not a weak little kitten... or whatever you think I am. I lived on the streets for years; I was surviving on very little in Vegas. I can take care of myself!" Justin stormed back, unwilling to admit that Brandon had been out of control, and that things could escalate ever further given another opportunity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin, I am not arguing this with you." His most authoritative tone in place, he curtly reminded, "I am the absolute law here. My decisions are not to be questioned. And... most certainly not by one of my slaves." Brian continued to maintain eye contact as he watched Justin flinch in response, realizing he would have damage control to do after this day. However, for now, keeping him and Gus safe being all that mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Refusing to show how much Brian's callous words hurt him, Justin spat out, "Why are you even here? You aren't telling me anything I don't already know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian inhaled deeply, before releasing his breath just as quickly. It was astounding to him how difficult it was to ask this of Justin. Despite the intense sexual chemistry they shared between them, Justin had no reason to help him. Justin had fought him from day one... and, he readily admitted - even if only to himself - his continued arrogance with the young blond hadn't paved any clear paths. His eyes fervent, sincerity, and hope within them, Brian continued on, "I came to ask you a favor. One that will mean everything to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's jaw dropped open. "A favor? From me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The only one I trust to ask, since Ben will be with me." Brian had tried to convince Ben to stay behind, and let him see to this on his own; however, Ben's commitment to his duty, not to mention needing his own personal closure, had far outweighed every other consideration. "I want my son to be with someone I can trust to look out for him. I believe you would watch over him closely. Guards would be outside of my rooms. I just need you to keep him safe, and occupied in my absence."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your son?" Justin gasped. "B-but... I have no experience with children. I wouldn't know how to entertain him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My son is extremely intelligent for a six-year-old child. He won't require coddling in my brief absence. I merely want him safe, and comfortable... with the feeling that everything is right in his world." He didn't add that he wanted the two men that he cared about most, isolated in the same place, surrounded by his impenetrable walls and the guards that would die keeping them safe. At the moment, he still hadn't put into perspective how or why he valued Justin so much higher than any that had ever come before him. He only knew that he did... and that it was a weakness. Right now, he hoped to turn it into an advantage.  
  
  
  
  
  
A calculating glint came into Justin's eyes... a plan quickly developing. It didn't occur to him that it was a plan that would hurt him deeply, yet, one that his pride insisted he attempt. "This seems very important to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My son means everything to me. I wouldn't even be going to the prison if I feared for his physical safety; however, it's much more than that. I need to know his peace of mind is intact as well. These past days have brought great turmoil into my home. I know he hasn't been totally unaffected by it." Brian looked deeply into Justin's eyes, anxiety building in him as he awaited Justin's decision. "Please do this for me. I doubt it will be a chore at all. You will love my son; I'm sure of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's what he was afraid of, he thought to himself. Despite the unlikelihood of such ever happening, he had strong feelings for the controlling Sultan. He didn't want to have them, but, they existed all the same. He could easily imagine loving his son. That being the case, what he was about to offer would only be more devastating in the end. "Fine. I'll do what you want... but there is a condition."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's heartbeat accelerated for a long moment, the challenge in Justin's eyes filling his heart with dread. "That would be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to be here. This life isn't suited for me." Justin watched as understanding caused ice to form in Brian's eyes. "I will be your son's most devoted companion in your absence... but, when he returns, you let me go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to hold himself in check, Brian began to curse vehemently in Arabic tongue, uncaring that Justin couldn't understand him. Those who knew him well, would know this to be an expression of his deepest rage. The boy was lucky he was pressed for time. This was an outrage to him; although, one he knew was forced to accept. Realistically, he knew Gus would be safe in his absence... but, with Ben coming with him, and Lindsay still untested, he wasn't taking any chances. His son was everything to him. As much as losing Justin twisted his stomach in an agony he couldn't begin to understand, still he would comply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He advanced closer, his nostrils flaring. If he had the time, he would throw the audacious boy down and fuck the living hell out of him. He would later, though. He would soon find his condition would come with one of his own. "You cunning little fucker..." Brian hissed, his breathing escalating as he fought against his expanding chest. "Your desire burns for me as deeply as mine does for you. Yet, you use my circumstances against me to make your escape. I can give you the world. Why can't you fucking see that!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A nervous swallow later, Justin responded, "I don't deny my desire for you. That would be pointless. I am just different. I can't be the man you come to when you decide it's me that you want, never knowing from one day to the next if it will be me chosen, or one of the others. I value myself more than that." Lifting his chin, Justin forced himself to maintain eye contact with the menacing, and stalking predator that sought to seize any weakness. "That's my offer. Take it or leave it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. You win..." Brian snarled, his hands remaining clenched at his sides, forcing himself to keep them off of the man that was testing the very limits of his control. "You spend the day with my son, keeping him safe and happy, and I'll let you go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin searched Brian's eyes, unable to believe the sincerity he read in them. It had been that easy? His heart jumped in his chest at the knowledge of what this meant. Brian was letting him go. What he had seemingly wanted all along was soon to be his for the taking. Why didn't he feel better about that? "Thank you, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't thank me quite yet, little slave. It isn't over until I place you aboard a plane. And... I have my own condition---" Ignoring the knock on the outer door that signaled his son's arrival, Brian continued on with determination. "I demand one more day with you. Not just an evening... but a full twenty-four hours. I will use you in every way imaginable. Then, our agreement will be complete."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck... Justin thought to himself. A full twenty-four hours of the eroticism that only this man could provide, then, he would leave him forever. In this instance, he wasn't sure he was truly victorious. In fact, he was almost certain the opposite held true.  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	22. Chapter 22

Justin watched as the mini version of the Sultan was escorted into the room. He couldn’t help from smiling at the sight. The child’s face was brimming with excitement… one that was only derived from the pleasure found when curiosity had been satisfied. He couldn’t miss the resemblance between father and son.  
  
  
  
Each of them was dark-skinned, but what connected them even more was the color and intensity of their eyes. It was like looking into reflecting pools. Although, there was one significant difference. Brian’s eyes became primitively intense, whether fueled by his immense lust, or even anger; whereas, his child’s produced a much different feeling. They were opened wide inquisitively; much like his father - he didn’t blink. For such a young age, the child was very self-assured. He wondered if that characteristic had been derived from watching his father, or if his mother was involved. The more he looked at the boy, the more he was convinced the saying ‘father like son’ had never been more apt.  
  
  
  
He couldn’t help but to frown as the ramifications of that last thought assailed him. He would be leaving soon. Finding out the answer to that seemed less than likely. Almost wistfully, he found himself wishing he could catch glimpses of this boy’s development. Smiling warmly at the serious child, Justin extending his hand, respectfully introducing himself - “I’m Justin… and you must be the Sultan’s son.”  
  
  
  
“Yes. I’m Gus.” Proudly, he stated, “My father’s _only_ son.” He looked away from the stranger he hadn’t expected to find in his father’s private chambers to look more closely. at his surroundings. He showed his uncertainty when he spoke again, “I - I don’t get to come in here often. My momma always says not to bother daddy when he’s here… so, I stay away.”  
  
  
  
Ben remained stoic at the door behind them, the lines on his face strained, although, relief that the two men closest to the Sultan’s heart - whether his master admitted that or not - was safely under his watchful eyes. He was far from oblivious about what his Sultan was doing at this very moment, attending to his duties was what grounded him the most now. Instantly, he had been pleased with how Justin greeted Gus. He didn’t patronize his youth, in fact, he seemed intent on treating the young master with respect… and as an adult. It seemed that the Sultan wasn’t the only one that had much to learn about human nature. As rebellious as Justin had started out, he was steadily seeing great moments of character in this man. He had never thought Justin fit in the role of slave. The more he saw of him - the more than belief took root. He hoped everything worked out for him… and for his Sultan.  
  
  
  
“I’m sure your momma means only the best…” Justin assured the young child. “And… I doubt your father would ever view a visit from you as a bother. I happen to know that he loves you very much.”  
  
  
  
“Are you one of my daddy’s slaves?” Gus asked matter-of-factly, his eyes remaining unblinking on the man much younger than his powerful father.  
  
  
  
Justin was slightly taken aback - and for more than one reason. First, and foremost, was how much at ease the boy asked the question. That in itself was further proof of how separate his culture was from Brian’s. In America, such would never be an acceptable way of life - especially from a child’s eyes. Finally, he was uncertain on how to answer the question. Should he admit that he was soon to be free? A wave of sadness swept through him as the unbidden thought pushed all others from his mind. He should want to leave this untolerable situation. He _did_ want to leave it. It was what he had wanted since his arrival. Despite his physical attraction to Brian, the reality of the life here was unchanging. The Sultan would never change. He couldn’t spend his life sitting within the harem walls wanting to be the one chosen for the master’s nightly pleasures - hateful of the man chosen when he wasn’t the Sultan’s ‘flavor of the day’.  
  
  
  
“Uhhhh, that’s a complicated question, Gus. But… I’ll try to answer as best as I can.” Justin looked at Ben briefly, confusion reflected in the guard’s eyes. “I did come here as your daddy’s slave; however, not the same as others in the past. And… I’ll be leaving here soon.”  
  
  
  
Ben frowned in deep confusion. Leaving here soon? That was certainly news to him, and not indicative with how the Sultan treated the latest addition to the harem. He resisted in asking if the Sultan was aware of his favorite slave’s imminent departure… but, decorum in accordance with Gus’ presence forestalled him. He would watch and wait to see how this all played out. Something told him, it wouldn’t be as simple as young Justin believed.  
  
  
  
“Leaving?” Gus queried. “B-but… why? Our island is beautiful. And, why would he let you - if you are his slave?”  
  
  
  
“It’s complicated, Gus… and something that is between me and your father.” Justin paused in his speech, his hand waving in the direction of the massive terrace and the sight of the grounds below. “I can’t dispute the beauty of your father’s lands. I will always remember my time here.” Justin knew that statement to be true. As amazing as the thought was to him now - he knew he would cherish much of his time here. Much as he was loathe to admit it… the autocratic Sultan had gotten under his skin. Leaving here was the only chance of knowing his own mind again. If he stayed, he would be equated as just another mindless toy of the Sultan's; but, more important than that - his heart would end up broken. Thankfully, he had been given the chance to change such an outcome.  
  
  
  
Gus placed his hands on his hips, his lips compressing as he eyed Justin sharply, unaware of how his determination was the mirror image of his father’s. “I don’t believe you really want to go.”  
  
  
  
Justin marveled at how intuitive the six-year-old appeared to be. It was remarkable for his young age. He could keep up in an adult conversation, and have mature opinions of his own. Yes, ‘father like son’ continued to be more than apt. Moving to recline on the plush sofas that filled the room in an encompassing circle, Justin extended his hand to invite Gus to do the same. “Please sit with me, Gus.” Waiting until Gus slowly moved closer, Justin answered him, “When you get older, you will reach the understanding that you can’t always do the things you want… that sometimes another choice is better for you.”  
  
  
  
Scrunching up his nose, Gus took a seat next to Justin, his eyes focused on his father’s friend/slave with the greatest of interest. Everything about his father was important to him. This was a part of his father’s life that he wasn’t involved with… and that made it worth knowing. In his child’s mind, that made him more determined to find out… however, even at his young age, he knew he probably wasn’t to know everything in his father’s world. “I don’t understand why grownups have to make everything so complicated. If you want to stay - then, you should stay.”  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in wonder, Justin observed, “You are so adult spoken for a child of six. I can’t say I’ve had a lot of interaction with children… but, your knowledge seems extraordinary.”  
  
  
  
Ben moved forward, his eyes affectionate on the miniature version of his Sultan. “You are correct, Justin. The Sultan has tutors of the highest qualifications educating his son. He is far advanced for his age… something that my master views to not only enhance his future, but aid in his protection as well.”  
  
  
  
“I see…” Justin murmured with a frown. “I guess that’s fine - as long as Gus isn’t foregoing his childhood in the process.”  
  
  
  
His lips compressing in stern disapproval, Ben informed him, “I’m sure the Sultan knows what is best for the care and development of his son.”  
  
  
  
“I meant no disrespect…” Justin rushed to say, realizing he had probably said too much - at least within the circles of this particular world. Turning his head to smile warmly at the child that was watching and listening to the adults conversing with obvious curiosity, Justin asked, “So, Gus… is there anything in particular you would like to do while we wait for your father’s return?”  
  
  
  
Gus pouted almost petulantly. “Is he going to be away long?”  
  
  
  
Justin looked to Ben for help with that question. He didn’t have any idea on how far the journey to the prison would be, nor of how long he would be needed there. “I’m not sure, Gus. I didn’t get the impression he would be gone very long.”  
  
  
  
A shadowed, almost hunted look came over Ben’s face. Rawly, he answered, “No, his business is finished. He is on the way home now. In fact, he’ll probably arrive very soon.”  
  
  
  
Looking up in surprise, Justin asked, “You’ve heard from him?”  
  
  
  
Nodding, Ben answered simply, “He just alerted me through text message. It is over.” Forcing himself to persevere and remember his responsibilities to his master, Ben smiled down at Gus, extending an offer he knew he couldn’t refuse. “Your daddy said I could let you ride your horse - if I went with you. Would you like that?”  
  
  
  
Gus abruptly stood up, his fascination with his father’s friend suddenly forgotten. “Yes!” Quickly he closed the gap that separated him from Ben, his hand slipping into the one that awaited him. Looking back at Justin remaining motionless on the couch, he courteously asked, “Will you come with us, Justin? Daddy has lots of horses you can ride.”  
  
  
  
Justin’s gaze met Ben’s briefly; however, it was long enough. Gus might be permitted to leave his father’s chambers, but, clearly his slave still was not. Just another strike against the domineering Sultan. “Uhhh, no… but, thank you, Gus. I’ll just wait for your daddy here.”  
  
  
  
“Okay… Well, it was nice meeting you, Justin. I hope we see each other again before you leave.”  
  
  
  
Smiling fondly at the young boy, he suddenly realized he felt the same. Immediately, Justin discovered yet another similarity between father and son… in their own respective ways, each of them was irresistible. “I hope so, too.” As he watched them leaving the Sultan’s chambers, an almost wistful smile appeared on his face. Despite any preconceived notions he may have had, he had just been enchanted by a six-year-old. As he thought of the devastatingly handsome Sultan, he decided that wasn’t very surprising at all.

* * *

  
  
  
Brian found himself rushing in the direction of his private chambers, unsettled by his compulsion to do so. He knew Gus was out riding with Ben, therefore, his son’s safety wasn’t in question. At this moment, he should be seeking out Ben, and offering all the support he could give the man that was not only his most trusted employee, but also his most loyal friend. However, that wasn’t the path he now took.  
  
  
  
Once more, his every action led him toward his most valued slave… a man that would soon be free. His lips compressed in a tight line as he thought back to how Justin had so cunningly presented the ultimatum he had been unable to refuse. Gus’ safety would always be first and foremost. He was incensed with fury as he remembered how Justin had used his desperation against him. It didn’t matter to him that Justin was justified in wanting to leave his island. All he could see was what would happen at the end of those twenty-four hours… Justin leaving on a plane, and away from him. Changing Justin's mind was of the highest priority. Despite knowing any attempts would most likely be futile, he still intended to try. Recognizing that he couldn’t change the circumstances of Justin’s existence in his world, he knew he had only one alternative.  
  
  
  
Seduction. Pure and simple. He excelled at it. In the end, it was his intention to have Justin begging to stay with him. If he failed in that task, he would have lost something of great value to him. What disturbed him the most was the realization it would be a loss that could never be fulfilled by another.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: I don't think I need to tell anyone what will be the 'focus' of the next chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!! :)_**

 


	23. Chapter 23

Brian didn’t even look at his guard as he reached to open the door. His entire attention was centered on a single objective, and one alone - convincing Justin to remain here with him. At this moment, not much else even remotely mattered. “Excluding an emergency with my son, I am NOT to be disturbed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Your Highness…” was the reverent reply, the guard knowing not to question his master now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Closing the door behind him, Brian turned to secure the bolt. It was an unnecessary action. The guard would never admit anyone; however, tonight he wanted complete privacy from any that might make the attempt. Barring an incident pertaining to his son - which he didn’t expect with him safely occupied with Ben… no intrusion would be allowed. Tonight was all about seducing and permanently claiming Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment he stepped into the sitting room, his eyes fell upon the vision of Justin stretched out on the plush cushions, his body appearing relaxed, and in complete ease within his surroundings. It wasn’t until Justin’s head turned and their eyes met that he could see the hostility still burning in his volatile blond. He would need to dispel that immediately. As much as he enjoyed turning Justin’s anger into relentless desire, he didn’t feel that would give him what he wanted in the long run.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew that Justin was his for tonight; however, he wanted that to be the case for much longer. For some reason, his own personal happiness, not to mention his sanity, revolved around having Justin in his life. Now, it came down to being able to convince Justin of that, and doing so without revealing too much of himself. Unable to resist, Brian sauntered forward and spoke with his typical tone of arrogance, knowing that Justin would expect no less - “I see you are eagerly awaiting your master’s return…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood to his feet, his eyes shooting daggers at the domineering Sultan. “You’re joking, right? Never in a million years would I call you that! I wouldn’t even think of you in those terms!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s head shot back as laughter erupted. “Calm your little blond head. I was merely teasing. Whereas my other slaves view me in such a manner, I have slowly come to realize that you won’t. I can’t deny how much I would love hearing ‘Master’ spoken in your sultry tone… but, I am a realist. I know that won’t happen.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well… as long as we’re both on the same page---” Justin scorned, in his tone stating how impossible the almighty Sultan’s hopes truly were. He eyed him curiously for a moment, at once asking, “Did everything get resolved as you’d wanted?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyeing his hot little blond hungrily, Brian answered, “Not quite everything…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking away in embarrassment, knowing he had walked head first into that one, Justin amended, “I meant at the prison.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nothing was amiss. If it had been, I wouldn’t have been able to return so quickly.” Brian moved across the room, distancing himself from the temptation of whisking his beautiful slave into his arms, and taking him so ferociously that Justin would never forget him. In truth, he knew it wasn’t about making a lasting impression… it was more about luring him into staying. Not only staying… but doing so on his terms. That, he knew to be the most difficult task of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So… Michael did kill himself---”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“He did. I guess he saved me from the task of doing the job myself…” he muttered with a razor sharp intensity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. “You don’t mean that---”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t I?” Brian hissed. “Michael disrupted the tranquility of my household… not to mention his betrayal of a man who had been willing to give him the world. No… I have no forgiveness in me for his crimes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t believe you ever intended to kill him. In fact, I think you would have saved him.” Meeting the glaring Sultan head-on, Justin further acknowledged, “You see, I know you aren’t as hard-hearted as you try to appear. That is apparent in how much you adore your child… and your regard for Ben. In fact, I think you are protective of everyone even remotely close to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping closer, Brian growled, “Is that a fact? You are very presumptive for knowing me for such a short amount of time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not hard to see when the evidence is so visible to the eye. I don’t see why it matters that you show emotion - now and again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle jerked in Brian’s cheek as he surveyed the outspoken, and entirely too appealing blond. Fuck, he wanted him. Not just for right now… but to keep. He had known it from the moment he found him in Las Vegas; although, he hadn’t realized the significance and intensity of that want at the time. Letting him go was the most abhorrent of endings. Changing that outcome was what this night was about. He had to let go of the unpleasantness of Michael, and focus on that. “I don’t want to discuss that now. All that I will say on that matter is that much responsibility comes with being Sultan, my decorum a part of that. It’s not good to display too much empathy to the outside world.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I understand that, Brian… but, it might be nice if you let those within your inner circle see the softer side of you - once in awhile.” Justin found his own words to be unlikely at best. Brian, as the Sultan, was so set in his ways. A change was the only way he could find himself adapting to this world. Sadly, he knew it was a change Brian wouldn’t be willing to embrace. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do; yet, under present circumstances - it would be his only option.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Soft is something that should never be attributed to a leader. I might find myself able to bend in some ways… but, that would be too much of a stretch.” Reaching his hand up, he lightly trailed his fingers along Justin’s cheek. “Now… I think it’s time we get started. If this is to be your last night in my bed, I plan to make the most of it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shivered at the slight touch. His responses, and his feelings were so complicated for this man. He should hate him; in fact, he had thought he did at one point. However, that was anything but true. His heart ached when he thought of leaving him. But… that wasn’t even a choice with his current living arrangement in mind. He could not stay as one of the Sultan’s many slaves. He wouldn’t agonize each time Brian chose another man for his pleasure. His heart couldn’t stand it. “I don’t belong here, Brian. And… I think you know that. If this is to be my last night here, I want it to be a lasting memory for both of us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Detecting a slight hesitancy in Justin’s voice, Brian dropped his hand, knowing he couldn’t touch the captivating boy if he wanted to focus on what Justin was saying, and not react to the burning lust that was driving him. Despite knowing he could easily seduce Justin, or any other man, he knew that wasn’t the path needed to keep his blond with him. Justin was intensely emotional. He had to be grounded here by more than physical attraction. They already had that. Now, he had to find out exactly what would make Justin happy - at least enough for him to prolong his departure. More time was what he desperately needed now. Forcing his libido to the back of his mind - for the moment - Brian grasped his hand and pulled him to the plush sofa cushions. “Sit with me. We’ll talk about what you want… and what you don’t want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes widening with profound suspicion, Justin asked, “You want to talk… now? Or, is it that you just don’t want me that much anymore?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not want you that much anymore? Are you out of your fucking mind?” Brian growled, releasing Justin’s hand to take a seat far away from the tempting boy. “My passions run hot and wild. It’s in my blood, and I can’t change that. In regards to you, I am in a constant state of need. That started back in Las Vegas, and it hasn’t changed. I am trying to pace myself here, and come to an understanding as to what you need from me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit at his lower lip, oblivious to how Brian hungrily watched the nervous motion. “What I want really means that much to you? I thought I was just another one of your slaves…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted, unable to look away from the beautiful man that affected him in ways he would never understand. “You’ve never been just that… no matter what I might have implied. You have always been different. As the days pass, I continue to understand that even more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning to fully face the gorgeous, and mesmerizing Sultan, Justin asked, “What are you telling me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t want you to leave, Justin.” Brian couldn’t believe the concessions he was making for this one man. The part of him that was so set in his way of life was appalled by his decision, yet, the man that craved this blond so desperately urged him to do whatever was necessary to keep him in his life. He wasn’t sure he could find a common ground that each of them could live with… but, he had to try. “Tell me what has to happen to make you want to stay… “  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched his beautiful boy anxiously. For the first time in his life, he was worried about losing a man. In the past, they had all been replaceable. That wasn’t the case with Justin Taylor. He would listen to what Justin wanted, and do everything in his power to find a compromise. It astounded him how much he had inwardly changed since Justin’s arrival in his life. If Justin elected to stay with him, he had the unshakable feeling this could just be the beginning of such changes.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Before the smutty reunion can commence, I felt the need to handle something like plot/character progression. We'll see if they can accomplish that before the steamy night ahead of them. At this point, I'm not giving a heads up quite yet regarding how many chapters are left... but, it is moving closer to the wrap-up stage of the story. I will miss my time in this 'verse. Thank you for reading. As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated! :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

Justin looked at the Sultan in astonishment, his mouth dropping open in the process. Brian sounded almost pleading… if he didn’t know the man better, he’d even say desperate. But… that wasn’t the controlling man he had come to know. He had to have heard wrong. In fact, the more he thought about it, he wondered if the words had been a figment of his imagination. That was the only thing that made sense.. “Uhhhh, could you repeat that? You lost me…”

 

Brian scowled as he intently studied his beautiful slave’s face. No matter what happened here today, the primitive that made up much of the man he was today, would always view Justin as his. He couldn’t imagine a time it wouldn’t be so. As he looked at the seemingly perplexed blond, he wondered if he was having a rare moment of denseness… or if he was working at pushing him to reveal more of his own personal feelings - something that was agonizingly difficult for him to do. “I thought my statement to be both blunt and clear. What about it didn’t you understand?”

 

His eyes flaring, Justin snapped, “Not a very nice way to go about this, Your _esteemed_ Highness. I heard _what_ you said. I just have a hard time believing it.”

 

Mentally groaning, he could see his outspoken little blond was going to make this an ordeal he had hoped it wouldn’t turn out to be. He was only starting to understand and accept his feelings for Justin, speakly of them so openly and freely fell far out of his comfort zone. Extending his hand outward, he asked for Justin’s capitulation. In doing that, he instantly realized he continued to change his long practiced behavior patterns. “Sit with me… please.”

 

Justin arched a brow, his lips curving into a teasing smirk. “Please? Wow, I am impressed.”

 

Resisting the urge to drag the adorable boy to his bed, and indulge in the immense pleasure he knew awaited him, Brian grasped Justin’s hand, slowly walking him in the direction of the sofas. Releasing Justin’s hand, he watched as Justin took a seat, aware of eyes following him that were filled with a glimmer of distrust. A look that he hoped to see for the last time very soon. “First of all, I want to thank you for looking after my son while I was away. It meant more to me than I can ever explain.”

 

His throat becoming dry at the raw emotion he heard in the Sultan’s voice, all Justin could do was nod, unable to look away. This was the man he found impossible to resist… it was a side of him so rarely seen - at least by him. There was a slight inflection of vulnerability in his tone. It was at complete odds with the Sultan’s normal autocratic speech patterns. And… there wasn’t a doubt - it totally melted his heart. He responded in a low whisper, “It was nothing. You wasn't gone for that long… and your son is charming. He’s so intuitive for one so young.”

 

A loving and completely doting smile spread across Brian’s face. As he thought of his son, he didn’t notice the transfixed look in Justin’s expression. “He is amazing. I’m glad the two of you got on so well. I don’t expose him to many people. Primarily, for his protection… but also, for his happiness as well. I don’t want him getting attached to people, then, having them disappear from his life.”

 

Justin winced as he realized he could be one of those people disappearing after a short acquaintance. It was a good thing he hadn’t met Gus sooner. At this point, an attachment hadn’t been forged. “I guess it’s good I’m leaving before that can happen.”

 

“I guess there’s nothing quite like cutting to the chase…” Brian mused aloud, only slightly irritated by Justin’s jab - whether intentional or not. At this point, it didn’t matter if Justin was merely trying to agitate him. What did matter was changing Justin’s departure plans. In fact, that mattered more than anything.

 

“Well… if this is to be our last night together, I doubt you want to waste time with meaningless chatter…”

 

Brian’s more primitive nature took over as a low growl escaped. “Meaningless chatter? I do not engage in matters that are a waste of my time. I would have thought you knew that by now…”

 

“Sorry…” Justin returned, immediately realizing that hadn’t been the right thing to say to this man. He was more on edge about leaving than he wanted to admit. At least, more than he wanted to divulge to Brian - here and now. “I guess that was a poor choice of words.”

 

“Extremely…” Brian knew he was failing at keeping the ice from his tone. He wasn’t accustomed to being challenged at every turn… and by a man he viewed as his own made it even less pleasing. Despite feeling that Justin was his - and, would always be so, he also realized that wasn’t what the independent American needed to hear. He wouldn’t ever lie to him about his thoughts or intentions; however, he could see the advantages in toning down his more primitive urges. Seeing Justin’s back tensing in response, Brian hurriedly told him, “Calm yourself. I didn’t say that to agitate you further. If you recall, I told you when I returned that I wanted to talk about your departure… and how I wanted to change your mind about that.”

 

Justin released a deep breath he hadn’t known himself to be holding. They were back on track now. He didn’t think he had been purposely diverting Brian from this particular topic… but, now he wasn’t so sure. He was nervous about the outcome of this discussion. In particular, he dreaded it ending with them at odds, and with his departure firmly decided. A small degree of hope existed for them to reach an agreement still remained. He couldn’t help being apprehensive about that being taken away. “I-I’m listening…”

 

Brian chuckled. “You sound like you’re facing the firing squad. I would hope the thought of staying here with me isn’t something so terribly daunting.” His eyes quickly narrowed, yet sharpened on the blond’s hesitancy, hoping that he could sway Justin to see things his way. “I think you know how much I want you here with me.”

 

A slight flush tinted Justin’s cheeks. “Yeah, that has never been in doubt; however, I think we both know that won’t last. I doubt it ever does with you… after all, you do have a harem.”

 

“Well… I am a Sultan. It is commonly expected that I would have a harem. Even if it isn’t a requirement, it is accepted as normal within my station.” Brian watched Justin’s face, focused on his blond’s every response. The time for playful banter had ended. It was time to get down to business. As far as he was concerned, convincing Justin to stay was his most desired acquisition ever. “Again…” Brian uttered almost heavily. “I want you to stay.”

 

Justin’s eyes flickered shut, before he opened them again just as quickly. He couldn’t allow the need in Brian’s voice to sway him. A firm stand was the only way to get himself on a plane home tomorrow - wherever that may be. Brian would never be able to give him what he both wanted and needed on an emotional level. He couldn’t continue waiting for the impossible. In doing that, he would only break his heart further. The time to leave was now. “I know that, Brian… and, part of me wants that too. B-but… I can’t live under these conditions. I-it just doesn’t work for me.”

 

Brian gritted his teeth, enforcing calm upon himself, when every primal instinct urged him to crush the succulent lips beneath his own, and once more - claim every inch of the beautiful man that completely obsessed him. “I gather you are speaking of the harem. Okay… I can change your status. It might appear a bit unorthodox… but, it can be done.”

 

Shaking his head in confusion, Justin hurriedly asked, “What exactly are you saying?”

 

Rolling his lips under, Brian looked at Justin with the deepest intensity, and he hoped a sincerity that he had ever leveled on another man. His success here meant everything… and right now, his instincts told him he was losing the battle. He didn’t like that feeling at all - particularly in this case. “I’m saying that I will formally release you as a slave. You could have your own suite of rooms, and essentially come and go as you please.”

 

Justin stood up from his seat on the sofa, at once pacing back and forth. This was what he had wanted all along… and yet, something was still missing. He believed Brian would do as he promised… but, it didn’t resolve their issues, at least, not completely. “That’s a nice offer, Brian. I can even say it’s both tempting and surprising. However, it doesn’t make everything okay.”

 

His face instantly flushing in rage, Brian stood and stepped over to his rebellious blond. He raked a hand through his hair, his eyes glittering before he exploded, “I don’t get you, Justin. What the fuck do you want from me!? I am agreeing to release you as my slave - let me tell you that is a sacrifice for me… but, it apparently still isn’t enough for you.”

 

“I’m not ignorant of how you live your life. I know this offer you make goes against who you are… and that you would do that in order to keep me here does mean something. However…”

 

“It isn’t enough---” Brian bit out, anger continuing to swell in him as he realized this was quickly spiraling out of control. He was losing Justin… he could feel it. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had lost him already, and, he didn’t know how to change that.

 

“Perhaps it would be enough for another man… but sadly, not for me. I need more. I want exclusivity, and I certainly don’t want to be going through the motions each day - wondering if I will be the one you want that night. I think more of myself than that.” Justin turned to face the man that he knew to be filled with angry disappointment, uncaring that his heart openly displayed in his eyes. “I want to be the only one… and I know you can’t give me that.”

 

It was Brian’s turn to look surprised. He hadn’t known what to expect from Justin’s response… but, that wasn’t it. “The only one…” he repeated, his head shaking as he spoke the strange words. “You ask too much of me, Justin… at least, you ask of it too soon. Giving up the harem is a complete change of lifestyle for me. I’m not saying it isn’t something I would never do… but, to have you demand it of me in order for you to remain is immensely displeasing to me.”

 

“I guess it’s goodbye then.” Justin looked away, forcing himself not to shed tears at what now appeared to be his definite departure. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn’t do so under these circumstances. To do so would break his heart even more. As it was, he wasn’t even certain his heart could withstand this last night in Brian’s arms.

 

"It appears so..." Striding to the door, knowing he had lost this battle, he knew he had to separate himself from Justin for awhile before the primitive in him took matters to the extreme. Understanding Justin as he now did, he realized that would be the worst thing he could do now. “I’m going to spend a few hours with my son… and then, we’ll spend the rest of the night together. Until then, you can move freely about the grounds. Should you still wish to leave tomorrow, my plane will fly you out in the morning.”

 

“Thank you, Brian.” Justin’s voice slightly cracked when he answered, his eyes barely taking in Brian’s back tensing in response. “This isn’t want I want. It’s just what I have to do.”

 

Not saying another word, not trusting himself to say the right ones, he simply nodded and slipped through the door. He didn’t look at the guard when he issued the order, “Justin is free to explore the grounds, and return when he’s finished.” As he walked away, he forced his mind to focus on enjoying the next few hours with his son, and to the evening ahead. He feared the morning, and Justin’s departure would arrive all too soon. Unless a miracle occurred on this night, it was a reality he would be forced to face… and one that filled his mind, and heart with dread.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: This chapter took longer than normal to write for two reasons. Primarily, it was a lack of time. In addition to that, I have been on the fence in regards to how much deeper I wanted to go into this story - plot wise. I had been struggling with having them reach that ‘happily ever after’ stage, and Justin not leave Brian’s island… or extending the story even longer and taking an alternate path. I think we know which direction I elected to take. I guess we can call it delaying the end of the story, or it just being a case of having much more to tell of this story. Either way, it won’t be ending yet. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are much appreciated!** _


	25. Chapter 25

Brian left his son with his chest feeling a bit lighter than it had on his arrival. There was something magical about children. He wouldn’t change that quality for anything. Sadly, life always made those changes… but, hopefully that wouldn’t affect Gus for some time yet. He hadn’t forgotten about his problems with one rebellious blond; but, he had been distracted by the animation of his son. It was exactly what he had needed to get his temper, not to mention his patience back under control. Now, he just had to hope Justin didn’t make him lose both of those again.

 

He should be hurried to return to his private quarters… yet, strangely he was not. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Justin… only the opposite held true. He was more dreading the outcome once the night ended and what tomorrow would bring. He didn’t want Justin to leave; in fact, just the thought of the blond’s departure twisted his insides in knots unlike anything he had ever known. That feeling was alien to him… and at this moment - one he didn’t like at all.

 

“Sire?” a familiar voice called out. “Do you have a moment?”

 

Turning to face his friend and security advisor, Brian answered, “Of course, Benjamin. What can I do for you?”

 

“I wanted you to know that the medical expert arrived earlier than expected. I took the liberty of having him interview each member of your harem. He has now moved on to the rest of the household staff.” Ben’s expression was haggard as he relayed the news. The pain of Michael’s betrayal, and his subsequent death still had his stomach churning. It was a gnawing ache he knew wouldn’t go away quickly… but, his duty still remained. And, it was all he had to keep him going right now.

 

Motioning him forward with a sweep of his hand, Brian told him, “Let’s sit in the gazebo.”

 

Ben followed his Sultan, his head slightly hanging, at the moment, completely disinterested in the beauty of the land he loved. Taking a seat across from the Sultan, Ben candidly admitted, “I am surprised to find you out here, Sire. I had thought you would be occupied with either your son, or one of your slaves.”

 

"One of?" Brian quipped, having progressed far beyond attempting to deny his tastes had vastly narrowed in recent days. Idly, he looked around, slightly surprised he hadn't encountered the greatest object of his desire wandering in his gardens. "I will be joining Justin soon."

 

"As I expected..." Ben replied with a slight smile. “I had heard you had given him freedom to walk the grounds. I’m sure that must have endeared you to him.”

 

A rare snort resounded from him. How he wished such gestures would mean so much to his hot-headed little blond. “It appears that he didn’t avail himself of that privilege… so, I guess it wasn’t that meaningful.”

 

Ben sighed. He knew he was once again about to overstep his bounds, but, in the case of the Sultan - a great man that he loved and respected, he found himself unable to do anything else. “Sultan, please keep in mind two very important factors - Justin’s youth, and his different way of life. He isn’t familiar with our ways. Even in such a short amount of time, I’ve noticed such change in him. You just need to give him more time.”

 

“Time…” Brian muttered hollowly. “That’s one thing I don’t have.” He met Ben’s confused gaze. “You must not have heard the news. Justin is returning to America tomorrow.”

 

“W-what?” Ben asked, feeling completely flabbergasted. “Why? What happened? I know it’s not a matter of you tiring of him."

 

Brian grunted. “As if that’s even remotely possible.” He rested his head back against the tall, cushioned wicker chair, his eyes closing briefly. “I made a promise; I can’t renege on it. Unless he changes his mind… which he won’t - since I can’t meet his terms, he leaves here in the morning.”

 

“I-I just can’t believe it, Sire. I just never thought you would _ever_ let him go.” Ben couldn’t help but notice the look of pain on the Sultan’s face. Then, something occurred to him, whether it had to his master or not. He was in love with Justin. The Sultan of old would have been with him at this very moment, taking every last ounce of pleasure from his slave. To him, it almost seemed as if the Sultan was avoiding Justin. He could understand that. Tonight would be bittersweet for the possessive Sultan. He would claim what he most desired, only to have it slip from his grasp in the morning.

 

Looking away from Ben’s searching gaze, Brian turned his head to look off into the distance, his words cutting as he spoke, “It isn’t what I want. I guess it’s a lesson that even I don’t always get what I want---”

 

“Well… perhaps you could if you negotiated with Justin. What does he want in order to stay?” Ben asked, almost certain it was something the Sultan found too much to give. If not, he wouldn’t be in such a distraught state now.

 

Standing from his seat, unsure of how much longer he could discuss this subject, and not storm into his private suite of rooms and show Justin the primitive in him that he had never fully displayed to the young blond, he hissed in a low voice, “Exclusivity. Something I _cannot_ give him.”

 

Ben smiled. How clever of Justin. He wouldn’t be surprised to find Justin yearning just as deeply for his desert lover. “He wants you to give up the harem. Well… understandable. At least, from his point of view.”

 

“Understandable?” Brian exploded. “How dare you even suggest that! He wants me to change my entire way of life - just to pacify him. I offer him a life of luxury - a life that few men ever enjoy, and yet, he answers with demands that are unacceptable.”

 

Nodding his head, knowing he had just reached the point where he needed to back down, or get his own face ripped off by the Sultan’s volatile temper, Ben simply answered, “I guess that’s your answer, then. You have to let him go.”

 

“Enough about that…” Brian growled, aware that the longer they spoke of this, the worse his temper would be when he faced Justin. He didn’t want that for Justin’s last night in his arms. Even though he realized this would be goodbye tonight, he also wanted a lingering memory left with his beautiful blond. Letting him go tomorrow was one thing… but, having it be forever was another thing entirely. The now might not be right for them; however, the future could have another ending. That was what he had to hold onto now. “Tell me about the doctor before I go. What were his findings?”

 

Shaking his head, as he marveled at the ease his master could change directions, he cleared his throat before succinctly answering, “All seems to be well, Sire. Michael had hypnotized every man in your harem - excluding Justin. I would say that was due to lack of opportunity. Lindsay has been cleared. He is examining the rest of the household staff now.”

 

“Very good. What is the process of reversing the hypnosis?” he asked, more than anything wanting these men to be returned to their own rightful minds. In his own way, he cared about each of them. They didn’t deserve what Michael had inflicted on them.

 

“The doctor said the hypnosis wasn’t particularly thorough. He reversed it in each of them quickly.”

 

“Wonderful.” Brian felt a great source of relief at that bit of news. The nightmare of Michael was truly behind them now. He looked at Ben thoughtfully for a moment, immediately remembering that wasn’t the case for all of them. “My apologies, Benjamin. This loss is still so fresh with you. We shouldn’t be speaking so much of it so soon.”

 

Ben shook his head. “Please don’t trouble yourself about that, Your Highness. I am best when I am seeing to my duty. In time I will be fine.”

 

“I don’t doubt it for a moment.” Brian looked directly into Ben’s eyes, in a look showing his concern and regard for him. “You are not a mere servant to me; in fact, you are more of a part of the family. That being said, I just want you to think about you from time to time, and not always about what you think I want.”

 

Bowing his head, his admiration for his fearless leader never stronger, Ben’s voice cracked when he spoke, “I’ll remember, Sire… and thank you.”

 

Brian patted him on the shoulder, in his own way, stating this sentimental discussion was over. “I’m heading to my chambers for the evening now. Was there anything else you needed to report?”

 

“No. I just wanted you to know about the doctor’s progress.” As the Sultan began to move away, he remembered almost in afterthought. “Oh, Brandon wished to speak privately with you in the morning.”

 

That didn’t surprise him. He could only imagine the guilt and embarrassment Brandon felt now that he was back in his normal frame of mind. Brandon was the only reason his harem ran so smoothly. Special attention would definitely be needed there. “Tell Brandon I will summon him in the morning. Goodnight, Benjamin.”

 

 

Ben watched as his Sultan made his way back to the house, not a doubt in his mind where and how he would be spending the rest of his night. He frowned as he noticed the unhurried, almost lagging steps. His master was suffering greatly, only he was too proud and stubborn to succumb to Justin’s demands. To a degree, he agreed that Justin asked for too much; although, they both had valid reasons for their positions. He only wished there was something he could do to lighten his Sultan’s heart. Intuitively he realized only one man could do that.

 

* * *

 

Justin lay staring up at the ceiling, naked except for the sheets that covered him. His readiness for Brian could be explained in numerous ways; however, the one that most spoke to him was the simple fact was that he wanted to feel the primitive Sultan’s passion one last time. His bottom lip quivered as he thought about that, and what tomorrow would bring. He didn’t want to leave either the man, or the beautiful land he possessed. In truth, he loved them both. But… this life wasn’t for him. It never would be. At least, not under these circumstances. And, sadly, he knew those circumstances would remain unchanging.

 

Where was Brian anyway? This wasn’t what he had expected when Brian had initially informed him he would be at him all night, and up until the very moment of his departure. Time was ticking away, and still he remained untouched on this night. What if Brian totally abandoned him tonight? Could he be that pissed after their heated talk earlier? He couldn’t imagine Brian sending him away without them being together one more time. His chest ached just thinking of such an ending.

 

Oblivious to the outer door opening and closing, and footsteps nearing the bedroom, Justin was unaware of the beautiful, and sensuous pose he presented as one leg was bent and completely exposed, his chest now bare to the waist, and his lips parted as his face displayed a thoughtful, almost yearning expression.

 

“So fucking hot…” Brian rasped, his hands quickly shedding the robes that felt more like impenetrable chains, his clothes beneath carelessly being ripped from his body. “Such a pleasant surprise to find you not only in my bed… but ready for me as well.”

 

Justin’s eyes ate the gorgeous darker skinned man alive. He was so heartbreakingly beautiful. He almost couldn’t stand it. No man would ever compare to this one. Right now, he couldn’t envision another man in Brian’s place… but should he ever allow another man to touch him, he knew the experience would pale in comparison. In fact, just the thought of such an encounter left the most unpleasant of tastes in his mouth. Huskily, he answered the man that slowly approached in all of his naked glory, “Well… I think tonight is all about pleasing you.”

 

A muscle jerked in Brian’s jaw. He stopped himself from some bitter clarification. No, it wasn’t about simply pleasing him. If that were the case - this hauntingly beautiful blond wouldn’t be leaving him in the morning. Without any warning, his hand reached out and pulled the sheet completely from the bed. A deep growl emitting from his throat. “You won’t need _that_ tonight.”

 

Crawling up over the man that he knew he cared far too much about, Brian smashed his lips across Justin’s, moans resounding from both men as their mouths met and equally explored the other. No part of this man would remain untouched tonight by his hands, mouth, or his body. His tongue rediscovering the inner heat of the most delicious mouth he had ever tasted, Brian showed in a kiss exactly what he intended to do to him tonight. “For this last night, you are still mine… _and_ mine alone. By morning, you will more fully understand what that means.”

 

Justin’s moans turned into pants as Brian’s tongue slid down his neck. One thought overwhelming him. He didn’t need a night to understand that. Belonging to Brian wasn’t the problem. It was in knowing others did as well. For tonight, he would dream that he was the only man the irresistible Sultan possessed. His heart hoping that someday it would be true, while his mind called him a fool.

 

Brian’s teeth tugging on all the skin his mouth worshipped, he recognized he was branding the blond… even if more mentally than physically. Justin would always remember this night. In time, he would come back to him. No other man would ever make him feel as alive, and desired as he did. Justin would come back to him… _and_ on his terms.

 

If not, he was still Sultan Amir Ali Nazari. He _always_ found a way to win.

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** : This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but at a pivotal ending point. I warn you - severe angst at the end of this chapter. But... please trust me to make everything right. :)

* * *

 

Justin’s fingers clawed at the sheets beneath him, even in his orgasmic bliss - one after the other - finding it unfathomable that he still remained conscious. Brian had been fucking him for hours… and the beautiful primitive seemed to have no inclination of stopping. Not that he was sure he wanted that. No, he knew he didn’t want that. The feeling of Brian inside of him was unlike anything - ever. He was going to miss that… much more than he ever thought to be possible. “B-Brian…” Justin panted, struggling to speak, or ever breathe as Brian continued to pound into him.

 

Brian’s response was a raw, guttural growl. He slowed his thrusts to a pace that he knew would drive Justin even wilder with desire. If nothing else was accomplished… he would place a lasting memory in the hot blond’s mind. No man would ever fuck him like he did… like he yearned to continued to do. If only Justin would allow it. Right now, everything would be perfect and complete if that was the case.

 

Clasping his hands tightly around Justin’s hips, Brian’s own hips increased his pace, each driving thrust making Justin moan in pleasure. Justin was barely in control of his own mind; in fact, he had driven him to losing it a few times over the course of this night. His blond beauty would do so again. His voice sultry, and purring, Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, “Can you really give _this_ up?” His cock began stabbing into Justin’s ass in deep, deliberate thrusts of dominant possession. Stay or go, Justin belonged to him. His body would accept that, if his mind did not. “Do you believe anything will ever feel as good as I do… throbbing deep inside of you?”

 

Unable to speak clearly, Justin’s mouth barely was able to utter - “You d-don’t play fair…”

 

A lusty, sensual laugh emitted. “I never have.” Brian rocked his hips more fiercely into Justin’s ass. At this moment uncaring if he was using sex to get what he wanted. All that mattered was getting what he wanted. And… more than anything, that was Justin staying here with him - where they both knew he not only belonged, but most wanted to be.

 

Justin’s eyes rolled back in his head as another mind-numbing orgasm overtook him. He had lost count of how many it had been now. All he knew was that each one drained him all the more. His mind was becoming as weakened as his body. He wouldn’t admit it to his primitive lover… but, each encounter further reduced his willpower to leave in the morning. He couldn’t let Brian know how close he was to succumbing to his will. The Sultan was a master of his universe. He would pounce without any warning. If he pushed him now, he wasn’t sure he would be able to manage a refusal.

 

Growling as he pounded out his own release, Brian clasped and unclasped Justin’s hips, sweat trickling down his body as he gave himself over to this familiar bliss - one that reached new euphoric heights with Justin than it ever had with any other man… his devoted, and trained slaves included. “You feel so fucking good beneath me.”

 

Justin moaned as Brian pulled his great length from him. His ass was truly sore now. It was with a smile he reflected on that. Any discomfort was more than worth the resulting pleasure. This had been a night to remember. There was no way he would ever forget it. He slightly winced when he turned over on his side… the after effects of Brian’s possession leaving a lasting impact. Justin’s eyes partially drooped, when he whispered, “Fuck! How many rounds did we have?”

 

Brian chuckled sexily. “I lost count… but, it was probably more than it should have been considering your tight little ass.”

 

“It was worth it…” Justin muttered. “I’ll never forget it…” Justin bit his tongue before admitting the last part of his thought. He had been close to saying… _or how right you feel inside me_.

 

His hand reached out to gently trail along Justin’s cheek, his eyes absorbing him, his desire to keep him with him unchanging even after multiple orgams. “It doesn’t have to end, Justin.” Brian cleared his throat, hating the aching sound he had unintentionally emitted. That more sensitive man wasn’t him. It was a characteristic that made him feel weak, and at a great disadvantage. He didn’t like that feeling at all.

 

A lone tear appeared in Justin’s eye, he blinked it away, despising the weakness it represented. “I can’t stay, Brian. It’s an impossible situation. You can’t change… and I won’t willingly live that life.”

 

Brian rolled to the side of the bed, at once unable to stay in it any longer. His want for his beautiful soon to be ex-captive was unrelenting. He couldn’t lay in this bed and not possess him again. Despite the fact that this was his last night to enjoy his slave as he wanted, he knew he had taken him too many times already. Justin was already sore. He wouldn’t turn it into absolute pain. Nor could he bear the fact of how soon morning would come.

 

Justin watched as Brian slipped into his robe, a frown creasing his brows together as the hard to read Sultan moved away from the bed. “Uhhhh, Brian? Where are you going?”

 

“I can’t sleep in this bed with you, Justin. If I do, I won’t leave you alone… and your body has experienced enough of that for one night.” Brian kept his back to Justin, not wanting him to view the pain that he was certain to be openly displaying on his face. He needed to get out and think. It wasn’t possible when enclosed in here with the beautiful blond. Shaking his head, he grimly realized he had failed. Unrealistically he had believed the intensity of his possession, and the passion they shared would be enough to coerce Justin into staying. He knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

He had lost. At least for now. He still believed in the power he held over Justin. One day he would return to him. He would just have to be more patient than he had ever been in the past. Not looking back at the stunned and silent blond, Brian’s voice was raw when he spoke, “You can stay in here tonight; I will seek my rest elsewhere.”

 

Unable to stop himself, Justin blurted out the painful words that immediately came to mind. “Are you sleeping in the harem? With one of… _them_?”

 

Jealousy? Now? He wanted to laugh at the irony… but the ache in his chest prevented him from doing even that. His hand bracing on the bedroom door, Brian turned to look at the stricken look on Justin’s face, knowing he was just about to make it even worse. “I guess that wouldn’t be any of your concern… most especially as you are leaving here tomorrow.”

 

Looking down, forcing himself to bide his time until Brian could no longer see him, knowing the tears would soon overtake him, Justin whispered, “No, you’re right. It’s not my b-business. Goodnight, Sultan.”

 

A muscle jerked in his cheek as he surveyed the downcast head, almost certain he would see tears in the sensitive blue eyes. His voice only audible enough to be heard, Brian told him, “Ben will take you to the airport in the morning. I have meetings scheduled. This is probably the last time we’ll see each other.”

 

Nodding, feeling as if his heart now lodged fully in his throat, Justin answered in a raw voice, “I understand. T-thank you for doing the right thing. I think in your heart, you know it is.” Watching as Brian looked away, neither agreeing or denying his claim, Justin told him, “Please tell your son goodbye for me. He’s a wonderful child. I’m sorry I won’t get the chance to really know him.”

 

Opening the door, yet keeping his eyes on Justin, anger mixed with agony in his expression, he curtly spoke, “That’s your choice entirely. Should you change your mind… seek me out at any time. Either tonight, tomorrow, or in the days ahead. My island and home are always open to you.”

 

“Thank you, Brian. I’ll remember…” Justin watched as Brian left the bedroom, and waited until he heard the outer door opening and closing signaling the Sultan’s departure… the tears he had been fighting, suddenly bursting free. Reaching for Brian’s pillow, he pulled it to his chest, his broken sobs being muffled as he smashed it tightly against him.

 

As his despair continued to overwhelm him, Justin told himself it would all be fine once he stepped on that plane tomorrow and left this special place behind - in particular, the leader of this beautiful island. As much as his mind told him time would heal all, his heart rebelled against that. He was in love with a man that would never love only him.

 

Perhaps realizing that was the most heartbreaking knowledge of all.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Please don’t kill me! At this point I bring a mixture of good and bad news. The good news is that I have the rest of this story fully outlined, and it will be resolved on Brian’s home turf. I had been pondering on how much more I would do with this story. That being decided means only one thing, which is probably self explanatory. The bad news depends on your point of view, really. We are now heading into the wrap-up stage of this story. I anticipate only two or three more chapters now. Thank you all that have been reading, and encouraging me with your support in what has been a long, and I hope memorable journey. It motivates me more than I can say. I do hope you enjoy how this all comes together in the final chapters. :)** _


	27. Chapter 27

Ben frowned as he watched Justin wandering almost listlessly around the Sultan’s elaborate floral garden, the hunched shoulders displaying how broken and devastated the young man truly felt right now. This wasn’t his place to interfere, and he doubted the Sultan would approve of him doing so… but, if he could stop this separation that neither man truly wanted - shouldn’t he at least make the attempt? He moved forward, his own footsteps uncertain, an uncomfortable feeling of being intrusive assailing him.

 

“Good morning, Justin. The gardens are beautiful… aren’t they?” Ben asked, both of them knowing that the young man was seeing anything but the vast beauty of the Sultan’s land.

 

“Yeah…” Justin whispered in a hollow voice. “I will miss this spectacular view… and the aroma is unlike any combination of flowers I have ever breathed in.”

 

Ben smiled. “The Sultan is very particular in his tastes. He only accepts the highest quality.”

 

“Well, he is spoiled for certain.” Justin couldn’t keep the scowl from his face. It was such that was a large part of why he had to leave Brian’s beautiful island… and the man himself.

 

“I can’t dispute that… however, there is much more to him than typically meets the eye.” Ben knew he would be viewed as playing devil’s advocate here… but, if it garnered results, that was all that truly mattered.

 

“Now that I’m leaving, I guess I’ll have to take your word for that. Although, I can’t say I’ve seen many glimpses of a softer man beneath---”

 

Ben sighed. Justin wasn’t making the lead-in to this discussion very easy. “I hate to sound like an old cliche… but, I will anyway. Don’t always judge a book by it’s cover. You might be surprised at what you could find.”

 

A soft sigh escaped, along with a shrugging of his shoulders. "Perhaps so."

 

"Will you sit with me for a moment?" Ben asked, his hand pointing in the direction of a bench in the middle of the floral garden. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to the boy, he just knew these two stubborn men needed an intervention. Losing Michael had taught him a great lesson. In the end, Michael had betrayed their love… perhaps he had all along, but, he now understood more fully the value of love. Whether his master admitted it or not, he was in love with this young man. Time could fix anything that stood between them. Now… it was just a matter of convincing Justin of that.

 

Sitting next to the larger man, Justin looked up at him quizzically. “Is everything alright with the Sultan… his son??”

 

“Oh yes, Justin… most certainly.” He shuddered at that horrid thought. Nothing would disturb him more than either one of them being in danger. “I wanted to talk about your departure. I believe you are leaving this morning.”

 

Justin swallowed, a lump lodging deep in his throat. He had tossed and turned all night in the Sultan’s large bed. The fact that Brian had left him alone in it on his last night still filled him with anguish. All night he envisioned Brian in the harem… possessing one of the others - or even all of them. That was why he couldn’t stay here. That reality tore his heart into shreds. “Yeah, in about an hour.”

 

“I see…” Ben answered, the disappointment clear in his voice. “As much as I was opposed to how you came to be here… I’m very sorry to see you go.” Ben turned to look at Justin with an assessing gaze. “ I get the feeling you have your own sorrow over that decision…”

 

“Well, since my arrival here, I’m learnt that what’s best for me might not be what I most want. I’ll adapt to the loss, and I’m sure he will too.” Justin sadly looked out into the gardens, knowing he would cherish the memory of this beautiful land… slightly fearful that someday he might forget one simple detail.

 

“The fact that you view it as a loss means that your heart wants you to stay. Perhaps you should listen to that… and not worry so much about other details.”

 

Justin sighed again… this time with a greater sadness present. “I wish I could, Ben. But… I can’t go through each day wondering if the Sultan will choose another man that night. I - I just love him too much. I c-couldn’t bear that---”

 

Ben’s heart went out to the young man; in fact, it went out to both of them. This seemed like an impossible situation… but, he knew it wasn’t. One of them would have to compromise more than the other. Right now, it didn’t appear that either man was ready to do that. “Are you saying that you expect exclusivity? That’s a big jump for a man that has held a harem all of his adult life… and something that is a custom for our people.”

 

“I do accept that we come from different worlds… with varied customs, but, a harem is too much for me to endure. I just can’t do it.” Justin thought for a moment about what he was asking, still unable to see how he was being unreasonable. He knew that Brian felt that he was being so… and now, he sensed Ben felt the same. Perhaps it was the difference in their cultures. He now realized that life had situations where no compromise could be met. This seemed to be one of those times.

 

“Tell me, Justin - how often has the Sultan availed himself of his other slaves since you arrived? I’d surmise that number to be extremely low…”

 

“I don’t know what he does when he isn’t with me. He even left me last night.” Justin felt a stabbing pain pressing into his chest. “For all I know, he went to one of them then…”

 

“Well, let me clear a couple of things up for you, Justin. One, when he hasn’t been with you, he has been attending to his business matters. Don’t forget he is an important man… a ruler actually. And, I happen to know my master slept in his office last night.” He smiled at Justin’s gasp of surprise. “So… even when the opportunity was present for him to enjoy the company of his other slaves - he did not. What does that tell you?”

 

Justin snorted, unwilling to read too much into the announcement, although inwardly he rejoiced at the news. “It tells me he wasn’t in the mood after the time we spent in his bedroom.”

 

Ben grunted. “You don’t believe that anymore than I do. The Sultan is always ‘in the mood’ as you so eloquently phrase it. The truth of the matter is clear to anyone that can see. The Sultan has reached the point where he only wants you. He has changed tremendously since your arrival… and I think you know that too. If you only gave him some time to reach his decisions on his own, I think he would change things to where you were truly - the only one.”

 

“I - I’m not sure I can take that chance, Ben.” God... how he wished he could. Could it truly be that simple? Did he just need to give Brian more time? He shook his head. No. He had to abide by his decision. He couldn't sit here and watch Brian with his other men. It was a pain he found to be unbearable.

 

Ben stood to his feet, feeling he had meddled enough… and certain he had given the blond enough to think about. “Just think about what I’ve said. If you keep an open mind, I think you could come to a different conclusion. Also… consider this - will you be any happier away from him and undoubtedly missing him, then staying here and finding out if he could end up committing only to you? The best way to make that happen is by being a constant in his life.”

 

“I’ll think about what you’ve said… but I can’t make any promises.” Justin’s mind was racing nearly as quickly as his heart. He didn’t know what to think, or even less - what to do. Time was short now. He had thought his decision was the only one he could make… but now he wasn’t so sure.

 

Smiling down at the young man, more hopeful than he had been when he had first come up on him, Ben told him, “Whatever you decide to do, it’s been a pleasure knowing you, Justin Taylor. I wish you joy and happiness in your life.”

 

“Thank you, Ben.” Justin smiled up at Ben, continuing to see all the positive things that resided in Brian’s land… all of a sudden uncertain if he could leave it all behind. “Despite the oddity of my arrival here, I will always cherish it.”

 

“Well, obviously I hope you will stay… in whatever capacity you decide. I am committed to my master’s happiness and safety. I know him well enough to realize you are a large part of the former. And now… I must get back to my duties. If you need anything before you depart, please feel free to call on me.”

 

Nodding, Justin stood to his feet, hating the time he had to wait… knowing the longer it took, the harder it would be to leave. “Uhhh, could you tell me where the Sultan is right now? Will I be seeing him before I leave for the airport?”

 

“I don’t think so, Justin. He stated he would be in his office all morning. At the moment, he is in a meeting with Brandon.” Noticing Justin’s crestfallen face, Ben repeated, “Again… I said meeting. Brandon requested it, and I think it was of great importance.”

 

“I see…” Justin whispered. “Well, if you speak to him, could you ask him if I could see him? I’d really like another chance to say goodbye to him.”

 

Ben smiled. These were the most promising words to come from the boy’s mouth yet. A meeting with the Sultan meant one thing to him - Justin wanted his master to say something to change his mind. Now, if he could only get his Sultan to take a gentler approach with the boy, they each might end this day with more promise than it had began. For the moment, he would see a flicker of hope where all had been hopeless. “I’ll make sure he knows.”

 

Justin watched as Ben walked away, not a doubt in his mind he would go directly to the Sultan. Was he making the right decision? Could he handle a one-on-one meeting with the man he loved a mere hour before his departure? He would know one thing for certain before he left. If Brian didn’t come to him, then, the Sultan truly didn’t care enough to stop him. But… if he did, was there a compromise to be found? More than anything, he hoped the latter to be true.

 

For his heart and mind agreed on a couple of things. First and foremost, he loved the controlling Sultan… and in addition to that - he didn’t want to leave this island. It was his greatest hope that their extraordinary relationship didn’t end in that manner.

 

TBC

 

 

_**A/N: A short chapter, but... I wanted to move toward the resolution in stages. The next chapter should be pivotal. Thank you for reading. This has been a long journey, and steadily we are reaching the end. Comments are much appreciated! Thank you! :)** _


	28. Chapter 28

Brian was stunned as he looked at Brandon from across his desk. Out of all of his slaves, the request that he made being the last one he would have ever expected from him. “Brandon? What is the meaning of this? I thought you were in your right mind now??”

 

“I am, Master. That’s really why I make such a request.” Brandon hung his head low, his shame almost unbearable now that he was fully aware of his unexcusable actions. “I betrayed the one person that was most important to me. It doesn’t matter than I was under hypnosis. I’ve been led to believe that someone under such a spell… especially when administered by one that wasn’t any stronger than myself, wouldn't be effective if it hadn't been something I wanted.”

 

“Let me get this straight… you have yourself believing that you wanted to betray my trust!?” Brian incredulously asked. “That’s some fucked up shit, Brandon. I know that Michael’s manipulations did quite a number on you… but, before that point, your loyalty was never in question. Tell me the real reason you ask for your release.”

 

Brandon looked up, as always finding himself immediately overwhelmed by the intensity in the Sultan’s eyes. It wouldn’t matter where he went, or what he did… there would never be another man like his Sultan. “My desire for Justin didn’t die when the spell was reversed. In fact, to be honest, my desire existed before Michael hypnotized me.”

 

Brian’s lips compressed as he listened to Brandon’s voice speaking of his desire for Justin, inwardly feeling as if a knife was cutting into his very guts. He now knew without a doubt how jealousy felt. Before Justin, his experience with that destructive and highly inconvenient emotion was incredibly limited. He didn’t like it at all. Now, on the morning of Justin’s departure, he couldn’t help wondering if his days… and nights especially, would be spent with him feeling the torment of that wretched feeling... not knowing what Justin was doing, but more importantly - who he was doing it with.

 

Watching his Sultan’s telling expression, Brandon nodded grimly. “Yes, I see your anger, Master. I deserve it. And… more of a reason why I should leave this island. My presence will only cause problems within the harem… and I care too much for you, and the others to do that.”

 

“Brandon… it’s no secret that my passions often are primitive, and uncontrollable.” Brian took in a deep breath, realizing he was about to admit something that he had barely begun to process himself. However, he no longer felt the need to mask his feelings… or his more specific desires. As obvious as he had become, attempting to do so was only a mockery to himself. “I think it’s clear that I view Justin in a different way than I do the others - yourself included.”

 

Nodding, Brandon agreed, “Yes, Master. I noticed that from the moment you introduced Justin to the harem. Justin was hated for that. In the beginning, that was probably why I extended my attention and friendship to him. I worried about the others being cruel to him.”

 

Yes, Brian could see how that could happen… and it was all his fault. His fervent desire for Justin had been blatantly apparent… even then. In fact, perhaps it had even been worse then. His lust had raged so intensely due to the fact of his physically painful frustration... and at that time, such minimal progress being made. He had never wanted a man so badly. Looking back, he now found himself feeling the fool in not seeing how different Justin truly had been. A deep sadness immediately overtook him. He was about to lose Justin forever. The pain that afflicted him at that knowledge was nearly unbearable. "I may be your Sultan... however, I am human as well. I do make mistakes."

 

Grinning impishly, Brandon told his master, “I would have never suggested such a thing. Although, I am glad to know that you are a mere human just like the rest of his mortals.”

 

“Smartass…” Brian growled, his eyes narrowing sharply on the man who had been with him the longest… and the one that he had always thought would be the last to leave. “Are you sure this is what you want? As you know, I always give my slaves the gift of free will.”

 

“I know that, Master… and I never thought to come to you with this request. I - I just think it’s time for me to move on.” Brandon frowned in thought for a long moment. “I don’t even know where to go, or how I’ll live my life; I just feel it’s time for me to get out on my own again.”

 

Standing to his feet, Brian moved around the desk, his robes rustling as he held his hand out, asking his slave to rise. “Then you shall. I will assist you in your journey… whether you wish to travel by plane or by ship, I will see to your passage wherever you wish to go. In addition, I will make certain you have the funds to have an easy start. Your only decision will be when and where.”

 

“Master…” Brandon whispered, his eyes wide and disbelieving. “I can’t accept such a gift. You have given me everything… and now I am abandoning you. I don’t deserve it after being so weak and untrustworthy.”

 

“Nonsense…” Brian told him, his hand squeezing the one he held within his own. “You have displayed a great deal of courage in coming to me with this request… most especially while speaking of your desire for Justin. Over these past years, you have given me a great deal of pleasure. That is something I’ll always remember. I believe that you deserve only the best, Brandon. And… that is what you will have.”

 

"Thank you, Master. I - I have no words to properly convey my gratitude..."

 

Brian placed his hands on each side of Brandon's face. He leaned forward, kissing him softly and briefly. "You've already thanked me. Nothing more needs to be said on the matter. Stay as long as you wish while you decide where you want to go. I will see that the others are informed. Until your departure, I will have a room assigned to you in the main wing of my palace."

 

“But, Master… shouldn’t I remain in the harem, and oversee things as I always have??” Brandon asked, confused that his duty would so quickly be eliminated.

 

“No, Brandon. Your service to me has ended. That being so… you no longer need to call me Master. From this moment on, you are an honored guest in my home.” His eyes straying to the clock on the wall that seemed to ominously tick just to torment him, Brian told him, “Now... if there isn’t anything else, I have other matters that require my attention.”

 

About to issue his profound gratitude once more, Brandon stilled his tongue as he watched the Sultan brushing past him, and toward his office door… his back tense, and dark circles under his eyes. Such a look wasn’t normal for his former master. On his arrival, he hadn’t noticed the fatigue that lined his beautiful Sultan’s face. In an instant, he knew the cause of the Sultan’s distress. Rumors had been circulating that Justin would be returning to America today. It was just as obvious it wasn’t what the Sultan wanted. He knew the Sultan wouldn’t want pity, or a prolonged discussion about what pained him… but, he had to let him know that he was there for him, and that he did care.

 

“Sultan… I hope he changes his mind. I - I truly do---”

 

Brian turned to face his former slave, a nod of understanding following. A lump settled in his throat… one that was unbidden and just as impossible to sever. “I hope so too, Brandon.” As he stepped from his office, leaving Brandon to follow slowly behind, Brian silently spoke the words in his mind. More than anything he hoped Justin would stay. In fact, there was nothing in the entire world that he wanted more.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin knew the time was getting close at hand… his chest constricted as he faced the fact that Brian wasn’t going to seek him out - not even to issue a final goodbye. Had he been so wrong about Brian wanting him to stay? Could it be that the Sultan found him so easily replaced? He swallowed thickly as he stared blindly out into the garden. A single tear slid down his face, clinging to his cheek before falling soundlessly to the ground.

 

His heart aching, Justin brokenly whispered, “So… this is how it ends.”

 

Brian slowly came up behind his beautiful, tempestuous, and in his eyes perfect blond, clenching his hands into fists as he resisted the compulsion to place his hands on him, and pull him against his chest. At this precise moment, he doubted he could let him go. Touching him now could evoke him into going all sorts of barbaric… and never allowing him to leave his sights again. Huskily, he answered, “Only if that’s what you want.”

 

Justin whirled around, his eyes drinking in the sight of the gorgeous, yet primitive ruler. “B-Brian… I didn’t think I was going to see you before I left. Did Ben give you my message?”

 

Nodding, Brian rolled his lips under, his own eyes openly devouring the blond beauty. “He did. For some reason, he thought a candid talk might be productive.”

 

Biting at his bottom lip uncertainly, Justin asked, “Is that all he told you?”

 

“For the most part, yes. We spoke only briefly. My meeting with Brandon took longer than expected…”

 

Justin’s face paled at the mention of Brian’s slave - the man he had heard referred to as the ‘favorite’ of the Sultan; at least, until he had come along. “I see. I-I’m sorry if I interrupted anything. That wasn’t my intention.”

 

“You didn’t…” Brian curtly answered, his patience for what he equated as small talk quickly evaporating. Moving closer, uncaring if his proximity affected the blond’s equilibrium, Brian determined to use any weapon available to keep Justin here with him. A thought quickly came to his mind. He had already said his goodbye to Lindsay. As he stood here, she was already preparing to leave for the airport. They wouldn’t be alone for long before Ben would come to escort Justin. It was his hope that Lindsay made that trip alone. “Now… tell me why you wanted to see me this morning.”

 

Justin looked at the Sultan with accusing eyes. “Were you seriously going to let me leave with only our goodbye from last night?”

 

A muscle jerked in Brian’s jaw. His very expression was stern and unrelenting. At once, Brian took a step back, realizing moving in closer to the beguiling blond was the worst possible thing he could do. Touching him would totally unmask everything he felt for the man. He couldn’t take that risk unless he became convinced it would be rewarded. He had finally accepted that he felt things for him that he had never felt for another man. To reveal that and have his feelings rejected would be devastating. His voice non-committal, yet brusque, Brian said, “That seemed to have been the plan…”

 

Beginning to shift nervously on his feet, Justin worried that he had made a mistake in requesting this meeting. Perhaps the bittersweet night they had shared should have been the end. “D-does that mean you are no longer so invested in the idea of keeping me here?”

 

“Not invested?” Brian rasped, his eyes moving over the blond in complete disbelief. “Have you totally gone out of your little blond head!?”

 

His back stiffening indignantly, Justin demanded, “What do you mean?”

 

“Have you forgotten how last night ended!?” Brian asked incredulously. “Don’t you get why I didn’t spend the night the night with you? I think I was more than clear when I stated it being too much to endure…”

 

Justin swallowed, unshed tears swimming in his eyes. “You care that much?”

 

“Fuck! Are you really that dense, or are you just trying to get me to divulge my feelings? Something that I typically never do---” Brian ran a hand through his hair in exasperation… knowing this man had the capability of driving him mad.

 

His lip trembling, Justin brokenly answered, “I-I’m not trying to torment you, Brian. I - I just need to know that I’m not one of the others. I can’t stay here and worry that you will shun me one night just because one of your other slaves is who you most desire.”

 

Brian snorted. “I haven’t touched any of them since you arrived… to the exclusion of the night Brandon was with us; and, that was done merely to seduce you. I have no desire for any of them… and that is what is the most fucked up! I have assembled some of the hottest men to be found in various cultures around the world… and yet, the only one I want is an argumentative blond headed boy.”

 

Justin smiled tremulously. “You truly don’t desire them… not at all?”

 

“No. I. Don’t…” Brian growled, emphatically stating each word. Brian moved closer once more, seeing enough in Justin’s expression to realize his blond just needed the incentive to stay. If he had to humble himself and declare his desire for him - and him alone, it would be well worth it. He reached his hands up, and gently clasped Justin’s arms, his eyes firmly locking on hesitant blue orbs. “I’m not saying I like it… but, this is how it is. Being like this is a complete life alteration for me… and yet, I don’t want to change it, either. I want you, Justin Taylor. Thoughts of you are in my head - morning, noon, and night. This far supersedes any common form of desire.”

 

Feeling as if his legs would falter beneath him, easily reading between the lines, Justin asked the question that would hold more significance to him than anything else ever could. “Do you l-love me, Brian? Is that what you’re trying to say… without actually putting it into words?”

 

A soft smile touched Brian’s lips. The audacious little blond read him so well. Of course, that was what he was saying. Those words didn’t come easy for him… but, he would say them if it meant Justin would cancel his plans and stay with him. Right now, he couldn’t imagine any words being too high of a price to pay if it resulted in that grand prize.

 

“Yes, Justin. That’s exactly what I’m saying. Now, a question remains… Do you feel the same about me? And… are your feelings strong enough that you would change your plans of leaving, and remain here with me? I’ll be clear on another thing. You would no longer be the Sultan’s slave… and most valued possession. Now, you would be the Sultan’s lover.” Brian ran his hands up and down Justin’s arms, his eyes hopeful that Justin would say yes… and that they could seal the deal with the proverbial kiss. “Is that more to your liking, Justin? Will you stay and become the much adored lover of the Sultan?”

 

Justin smiled dreamily. They had a few things to work out yet… but, this was definitely heading in the right direction. “What about the harem?”

 

“Soon, that harem that you abhor will be empty of all inhabitants. Brandon has asked for his release; I have given him that. As for the others, I will be meeting with soon to do the same. So… that being said, I will ask you one last time. Do you want to stay here with me?”

 

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Justin eyed the impatient Sultan with uncertainty. He had suspected, at the very least - he had hoped, that Brian wanted him to stay; however, he would have never expected the fiercely independent and stubborn ruler to make such a sacrifice so soon. It was uncommon for the man he had come to know… “I - I don’t understand---”

 

Brian arched a brow, as he teasingly murmured, “Have I made unclear statements?” He moved in closer again. Justin’s guarded response was actually encouraging to him. It was understandable that Justin wanted to be sure he could trust him before speaking his answer. There wasn’t a doubt that he had reversed his previous position. Most likely, Justin was more than a bit confused. He stood close enough that the morning breeze enabled him to breathe in Justin’s enticing scent. It was erotic… and never failed to turn him on. Barely able to keep his hands off of the tempting blond, Brian purred in a sultry voice, “I know you are aware of how badly I want you, Justin. And now, I am offering you exactly what you professed to not only want… but need. All you have to do is accept.”

 

“B-But… I don’t get it, Brian.” Justin’s head shook in confusion. “What are you getting out of it? I - I mean, other than me. Despite how I feel about it, the harem is your way of life. Why would you go so far just to keep me?”

 

Brian sighed deeply. Tenacious little fucker just had to push and push… always needing all the answers. At this point, it didn’t really matter, though. His decision alone had all but broadcast his feelings for the blond. He supposed he could give him a bit more verbal confirmation, even though, voicing any sort of emotions would never be his strong suit. “I would go that far because you are more important than keeping a tradition that no longer matters. Also, I no longer view your needs as an ultimatum - unlike what I had said previously. Looking at all of this from your point of view, I can see how archaic my lifestyle is to you - as an American.”

 

Justin found himself speechless, unable to believe that Brian was so willing to give up a key part of his life for him. Could he trust this? His heart urged him to do so, for leaving this man was the last thing he wanted to do. “I appreciate that,” Justin replied gratefully. It was a concession he had never expected.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Justin.” Brian’s voice was firm, and uncompromising as he spoke, “There are many things in my life that I cannot change. Often times I must be of a savage nature. As a ruler, I have to make choices… ones that won’t always be pleasant for a man of your more gentle nature.”

 

“I understand that, Brian. At least, I get the concept. You are the ruler of this island, and the people that live here. That carries great responsibility…”

 

“Yes. And… my decisions must always be respected, as I should be as well.” Brian smirked at his attentive blond, before he offered, “Of course, if you feel the need to curse at me behind closed doors, and call me every form of dictatorial asshole that your little blond head can concoct… well, I am fine with that. As long as it is done privately.” Brian swept his hand along the pale cheek that was a contrast to his own skin, his voice becoming deep and husky. “I have no doubt of how our arguments will end.”

 

Justin grunted, forcing himself not to become too affected by Brian’s casual touch. “Is that so, Your Highness? Perhaps some nights you and your autocratic self will make me seek my rest somewhere other than your royal bedchamber.”

 

“Now, who said anything about rest?” Brian asked him, his eyes resting hungrily on Justin’s lips that were now shining from the blond continuing to dab at them with his tongue. “If you don’t stop moistening your lips, I am going to be forced to make more practical use of that talented little tongue.”

 

A flush stained his cheeks a moment later when he heard a throat clearing discreetly behind him. He had no doubt who it was… and why they had been interrupted. It was time to make his decision. Justin knew that decision had been made from the moment he had felt safe to believe Brian’s words, along with his intentions. “I think this discussion should be tabled until later…”

 

Arching a brow, inwardly knowing… at least, more hopeful now, that he would soon be sending Ben away, he flickered his eyes briefly to his expectant friend and guard, slightly grimacing at the amusement on Ben’s face. Fuck. The man read him entirely too well. “Later? Well, that’s encouraging. You have your answer, then?”

 

“Yes, dear Sultan. I have your answer.” Justin rolled his eyes at Ben snickering from behind him. This man was no mere servant, although, he tried to represent himself in that manner. His respect, and loyalty to the Sultan was something of another time. In his previous life, he had never viewed anything to compare. His eyes warm on the waiting ruler, Justin softly answered, “I’ll stay here with you.”

 

A breath that he hadn’t known himself to be holding suddenly whooshed from his lungs, his eyes closing briefly before he opened them and looked at Ben’s amused, yet extremely happy expression. “I think you can safely deliver Lindsay to the airport. It seems she will be flying solo.”

 

“Very good, Sire…” Ben murmured. He began to move away, before he turned to speak in his most official tone. “By the way, Your Highness… I took the liberty of canceling any meetings you had scheduled for the day. I figured you might be otherwise entangled…”

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed on his meddling friend/servant. They narrowed even more sharply when Justin giggled in response. “You are fortunate that you decided wisely, Benjamin.” Dismissing Ben with a nod, knowing that he needed to get Lindsay to the airport, Brian returned his attention to the boy that he couldn’t wait to get his hands back on. “I wouldn’t be too amused, little fucker. It’s going to be an extremely long day for you. And, an even longer night..."

 

Provocatively, Justin ran his tongue over his lips, smirking mischievously when Brian’s eyes darkened in response. The Sultan was predictable in such a moment. His lust was always quick to flare to life. Justin knew he didn’t want him any other way. Slowly, he slid his hands up Brian’s chest, right now wishing the robe was gone and that he could more easily get to the gorgeous body of the man beneath. “You have far too many clothes on… Sultan. Especially for what we both seem to have in mind.”

 

“Stop…” Brian growled in his most authoritative tone. Brian tightly grasped the hands of the playful blond’s wandering hands, knowing he couldn’t allow this to be escalated any further - here and now. He wanted the man too fucking badly. Not that he hadn’t ever taken one, or more of his slaves within the confines of the harem; he still didn’t wish to be caught in the gardens by one of his servants - availing himself of the beautiful blond boy that had become the virtual world to him. No, he wanted privacy on this day.

 

Smirking, knowing that his touch was affecting the not so controlled Sultan, “Is there a problem… Your Highness?”

 

Cheeky little twat, he thought to himself. He remembered back to what he had feared as their last night together. As frenzied as his possession had been, it had been nothing to what would be in store for the boy today. Last night, after temporarily relieving himself of the lust that had been raging within him, he couldn’t get away from him fast enough. Spending the night in Justin’s arms, in the same bed with him, had been an unbearable thought… just in the knowledge that it would be the last time. Justin had now viewed him at his best, and his worst. It was time to show the boy exactly what kind of beast he had tamed.

 

Brian smiled ferally. Tamed in a manner of speaking. He could never be docile. Justin was aware of that, and seemed to enjoy pushing his boundaries. Today, Justin would understand the primitive, possessive beast that raged inside of him. It felt full blown now. Perhaps it was the idea that Justin would be the ‘one’ and for certain, the only one now. All of his desires were more obviously focused on him now. In truth, they had been for some time… but now, they both accepted that reality. “Let’s go,” he demanded. “What I have in mind isn’t for public display---”

 

Justin moaned, his breathing immediately catching at the lust that had totally transformed Brian’s face. He swallowed with great difficulty. He had viewed lust in Brian’s eyes before… but nothing like this. He looked almost barbaric in his intensity… and it was the hottest thing Justin had seen - _ever_. His voice a mere whisper, Justin responded, “Lead on then, Sultan. I’m ready… and for the first time, I am all yours - heart, mind and body.”

 

Unable to resist the call, Brian smashed his lips over Justin’s, his words urging the territorial beast on. “Yes…” Brian hissed. “No matter what has changed since your arrival, that will always be the same. “You. Are. Mine.” Unspeaking of the words, yet sensing Justin was aware of them all the same, Brian led him in the direction of the house, his thoughts more than clear.

 

He is mine… and I am just as much his. On this day, they would each understand that more fully.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: This is a short chapter, but it is the lead-in to the conclusion. I am working on what will probably be two more parts. I don't think I need to tell you what the next chapter will entail. *Grins* I am hopeful of getting this completely finished, and posted before I leave on holiday next Friday. Again, I apologize to those waiting on updates to my other stories. My goal is to return to only two WIP's. That should enable me to post more regularly in future. Thank you for reading! As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated!!** _


	30. Chapter 30

“I am NOT to be disturbed, Hajar… not under any circumstances!” Brian’s nostrils flared as his eyes drilled into the young guard, mindful that his normal guard was presently watching over his son while Ben was busy seeing that Lindsay had a safe departure back to America. Taking in a deep breath, realizing that he couldn’t be quite so close-minded, he amended, “Obviously, that doesn’t include my son or anything that pertains to him.”

 

His head downcast, the guard hurriedly answered, “Yes, of course, Your Highness.”

 

Dismissing his guard with a curt nod, Brian pushed Justin into his suite of rooms, pausing only to bolt the door that had no true need of being locked. No man within his palace would dare enter into his private chambers… unless he specifically summoned them to do so. His eyes hungrily roved over the blond he ached to devour, his tone nothing short of a feral growl. “Now that we are alone, why don’t you proceed in your teasing little games; that is - _if_ you dare…”

 

Justin was about to respond with a retort that would be at the height of provocative… but it all changed when he looked at the stark hunger on Brian’s face. His breath that he had been about to expel in a lighthearted laugh was pushed back into his throat, making him breathless and incoherent. He couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful primitive that now eyed him as if he were the last drop of water on the most desolate of deserts. In an instant he felt consumed. His laugh eventually came out; however, it wasn’t mocking or of a teasing nature. This time it was filled with nervous anticipation. Swallowing with difficulty, Justin could only whimper, “B-Brian?”

 

“Turn around…” Brian hissed, his hands effortlessly reaching around the blond to unsnap his jeans, and pull the zipper down, fluidly removing the denim that was now offensive to him. It wouldn’t have mattered to him how fine the material. Anything that hid Justin’s body from him right now was abhorrent to him. Brian’s lips twisted into a feral smile when his hand gripped Justin’s cock, his other hand slipping around to fondle the balls that cradled his beautifully engorged organ. Moving closer, still clothed in his robes, Brian tugged at Justin’s dick, his mouth moving to bite at the boy’s neck, his desire never more heightened than it was right now.

 

Panting as Brian’s skilled hand began pulling on his cock, he felt his legs trembling, uncertain if he could stand under this bittersweet torture for long. “I - I can’t stand it, B-Brian. N-need you too fucking much…”

 

Brian growled ferociously. “Is that so?” His tongue licked and bit along Justin’s neck, down to his shoulder, before moving back up again. “You were going to give this up…” Brian muttered almost angrily. Every time he thought of how close he had come to losing this man that meant the fucking world to him, he wanted to commit violent acts of aggression. Tugging on Justin’s dick even faster, sweat dripping from his own brow, Brian’s chest tightened as he continued to think about what his life would have been like if Justin had elected to step on that plane today. He couldn’t bear the thought of it, or of it ever being an issue again. “You’re leaking already… hard and aching for me. No man can ever make you feel like I do… and yet, you wanted to leave me---”

 

“No! Never!” Justin insisted, barely able to speak through gritted teeth. “I - I thought we had settled this… and you want to reprimand me now!?” Justin nearly howled when Brian unexpectedly twisted his dick in such a manner that he saw instant stars in his eyes. “B-Brian… I can’t stand it. N-need to come---”

 

“And so you shall…” Brian hissed in the shell of Justin’s ear, his tongue continuing to lick, and teeth biting, every section of skin his mouth could reach. Before the night was over, he would taste every last inch of his blond - over and over again. He knew unequivocally that satiation would never be possible. He felt slightly guilty over his harsh, yet impassioned words. They had settled this… but the reality suddenly overwhelmed him. He loved Justin. And, he had almost lost him. His own knees felt weak in that realization.

 

Releasing the treasure he held in his hand, Brian backed off just long enough to rip his robes from his body, his clothes following just as quickly. Pausing only long enough to sheath his dick, Brian lubricated it, before quickly applying a generous portion to Justin’s twitching hole. “Place your palms flat against the door. And, don't be alarmed. Everything from this side of the door is soundproof." Brian slowly ran his hands down Justin's back, firmly moving to squeeze the delicious mounds of flesh that were of absolute perfection to him. "We won’t be making it to the bed just yet…” Brian growled, his body moving into position, his cock slamming into the unsuspecting, yet more than ready blond in one smooth stroke. “Push back against me. Show me how much you want my cock---”

 

Justin couldn’t do anything else. Brian had filled him in an instant, and nothing had ever felt better to him. “So g-good, Brian. Fuck…” he cried out when Brian’s hand returned to his oozing dick, his hand moving in quick order to send him over the edge. He knew he wouldn’t last long… and right now, he thought that was a good thing. Moving this celebration to the bedroom was probably best for both of them. For there wasn’t a doubt in his mind - this was going to be one long day… and night.

 

Brian pumped relentlessly into the tight warmth that was unlike any he had ever had, one hand tightly gripping Justin’s hip, while the other steadily jerked on Justin’s cock. Sweat continued to drip from his body, his heart racing as he gave himself over to most intense pleasure he had ever known. His mouth fell to the back of Justin’s neck, his lips sucking and biting on the pale, beautiful flesh. His boy would be marked in the morning… but that was fine with him. He was proud of the fact that he and Justin were together. Soon everyone would reel in shock that the promiscuous Sultan had fallen hard for his former slave. He didn’t care who knew it. If Justin wanted it more private, that would be fine as well. At this point, he wanted to be what Justin wanted him to be… quickly accepting that Justin’s wants were now nearly identical to his own.

 

Gasping as Brian would pull out, only to slam back into him at full force, Justin felt his release swiftly approaching, the tremble in his legs, and the vibrations within him all signs that he would soon be spiraling into mindless bliss. “B-Brian, please---”

 

Growling as he increased his pace, knowing they were both of a similar mind, Brian rubbed the tip of his thumb over the leaking slit, squeezing and pulling on Justin’s cock as he continued to ram into the most perfect ass ever created. “Let go, Justin. Give it to me now. Your pleasure is _my_ pleasure… “

 

If his mind had been functioning clearly, Justin would have thought he couldn’t have said it better himself. Lost to the bliss found from Brian’s ministrations, Justin felt his release overtaking him, his hips thrusting forward both from his own motions and Brian’s frenzied thrusts. His legs trembling even more now, Justin worried how much longer he could stand on his own. When Brian released his grip on his cock, and slid his hand to grasp his other hip, Justin realized his lover was doing it more to keep him steady on his feet. After a few more deep, penetrating thrusts, Brian shouted out his release, his body slick with sweat as it brushed against his own.

 

Slowly pulling out, and even more slowly coming back down to earth, Brian emitted a satisfied laugh, his hands moving to soothingly run up and down Justin’s spine. “That was fucking amazing.”

 

“It was the best, Brian.” Justin turned around to face his lover, a beaming smile on his face. “You were wild… savage at times.”

 

Brian slightly grimaced. He wasn’t sure he could change that beast in him that could totally take charge. “Does that bother you? I’m not sure I can be any different… especially in regards to a hot little blond that tempts me far beyond my limits…”

 

“Bother me?” Justin repeated. “Fuck no. I think it’s hot.” Justin leaned up and kissed Brian, his lips parting against Brian’s, their lips moving together in a fully synchronized rhythm… both of them instinctively knowing what the other wanted, and needed. He pulled back to look lovingly at the beautiful ruler, wondering how he could have ever thought to leave him. “You are the most desirable man I’ve ever known. Perhaps the most aggravating as well… but, I can accept that if it means I get to be with you.”

 

“It appears that you’re stuck with me, Mr. Taylor. I doubt I could find it in me to put you on a plane again… unless we were on one together.”

 

Justin frowned slightly. “Don’t even think of enslaving me again, Almighty One. We’ve moved past that.”

 

Brian laughed throatilly, pulling Justin tightly against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, uncaring of the sweat, or the stickiness that clung to both of their bodies. “You are such a cheeky little twat.” Unthinking of what he was saying, only feeling the deepest sense of contentment he had ever felt, Brian softly murmured, “Just one of those adorable little qualities only you possess…”

 

Justin pulled back, his eyes watchful and brightly shining. Smiling mischievously, Justin taunted, “Did the Great Sultan actually speak the word adorable? And... not have it being directed towards a small child."

 

Brian rolled his eyes, his hand pushing Justin in the direction of the master bedroom; however, not before giving the boy a teasing, yet firm swat on his ass. “I do believe… out in the garden, I did make my feelings for you perfectly clear. Don’t expect flowery admissions from me, Justin. I will never be that man.”

 

“No. I wouldn’t expect that, Brian.” He giggled at the very thought. “I wouldn’t even know how to respond to _that_ man.”

 

Pulling back the silken covers, and motioning for Justin to join him in the bed, Brian fervently told him, “Apart from any talks I’ve ever had with my son, the sentiment I’ve expressed to you today is the most I’ve ever extended to any man. I want you to know that, Justin. No matter how many men I’ve taken and enjoyed, my heart was never involved.” His eyes moved warmly over Justin’s attentive face. “That’s how it’s always been… until now.”

 

Justin beamed inside and out. “I’m glad you waited for me.” Seeing Brian beginning to lower his head to kiss him, Justin placed a finger on his lips, pushing him lightly backward. “Uhhhh, Brian. What was that all about when we first came into your chambers? You almost seemed angry with me. I thought we had everything settled. All the bad stuff behind us. We have, right?”

 

Brian smiled at the beautiful boy, instantly realizing his mistake. Justin was so intuitive. He never missed a thing. Why would this be any different? “Yes, Justin. We are more than fine. I just had some dark moments when we came into my rooms.” He smiled even deeper. “ _Our_ rooms…”

 

“I do like the sound of ‘our rooms.” Justin searched the beautiful hazel eyes for answers, confused when he found none. “What kind of dark moments?”

 

“How close I came to losing you became much more real to me. In those moments, the savage inside of me lost control and had to remind you of what you would have given up. I needed you to feel my intense desire for you, and understand that it could only be you that satisfied it…”

 

Justin looked at him knowingly. “Feel your desire… or something more?”

 

Brian scowled, swearing beneath his breath. “Persistent little fucker… still. Yes, Justin. Much more. I fucking love you… you tenacious little shit.”

 

Smiling anew, this time the light of his smile causing his eyes to sparkle, Justin answered, “I love you too, Brian. More than I ever thought it possible to love a man.” He reached out and trailed his fingers along Brian’s bare chest. “Now that we have that settled, Sultan… why don’t you show me exactly how much you do love me.”

 

A deep growl followed, before Brian’s lips smothered the ones of the man he knew he could never live without. For the rest of the afternoon, and deep into the night, Brian proceeded to show his special blond the depth of both his desire… and his love.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: I will be concluding this story with an epilogue that will show life for our boys a few months down the road, along with what else might be happening at Brian’s palace. I do thank everyone that has been following this story throughout. This has been a long journey, and one that I will greatly miss. I am still trying to get this finished and posted before I leave for vacation on Friday. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)** _


	31. Epilogue

**A/N** : This is the end of the line. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I had much fun writing this particular premise. I will definitely miss my time spent in this 'verse. I post this on the eve of leaving for vacation. Once I return I will work on updating my last two WIP's as quickly as possible. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated and what motivates me to write more frequently. :)

* * *

 

 

_*****Three Months Later***** _

 

Ben smiled from his vantage point against the fence as he heard the shuffling, and not so subtle footsteps approaching from behind him. Brandon. It had amazed him in the past month how much of a constant Brandon had been in his life. They were just friends, but as time went on, he could see it maturing into much more. There wasn’t a doubt that Brandon hoped for that. As the days passed, he began to think he could want the same.

 

In the beginning, they had been comrades… of a sort. Michael had used and betrayed both of them. For him, it had been a process of accepting the fact that he had given his heart to the wrong man… to a man that had obviously never loved him. And, Brandon… his life had been thrown into turmoil, with him doubting his own self worth and judgment. He had been surprised when Brandon accepted the Sultan’s offer to stay indefinitely. For some reason he had thought that Brandon would be resentful, and hurt by the his former master’s devotion to Justin. The two lovers had only grown closer each day since Justin had elected to stay. In the face of the world, the Sultan was the same man of power… at least politically; however, on a personal level, there was a contentment and peace that was indescribable. Ben knew he couldn’t be any happier for his much deserving master.

 

Brandon stopped when he was directly beside the beautiful, and kind security expert… a man that he had developed deep feelings for. He wasn’t sure when it had happened. They had become instant friends. The common bond of Michael existing between them. One that would always hang over them… but, time lessening the effects of the treachery inflicted on them both. He smiled as he looked at the sight on the large outdoor blanket, shaking his head in wonder. “It never ceases to amaze, does it?”

 

Chuckling, Ben didn’t even need to ask what Brandon now referred to. “I was travelling with the Sultan when he met Justin. Even then, I knew something was different… but, I never imagined it would lead to this.” Ben looked away from the Sultan, Justin, and Gus having a leisurely luncheon outdoors, to encompass Brandon with an intense look. “It doesn’t bother you that Justin won the Sultan’s heart? I know you used to have deep and very strong feelings for your former master.”

 

“Yes, that’s true. I loved him, Ben… but hear me well. I wasn’t in love with him. I know you are aware of the difference.” When Ben nodded in understanding, Brandon continued, “I was in a bad place when the Sultan found me. Initially, I had to talk him into taking me with him. He worried that I was in a state of confusion and that I wasn’t ready for such a commitment. In many ways, he saved my life. The sex was unbelievable; I won’t even attempt to deny that. I guess what I’m trying to say is this - I respect him, my loyalty to him is absolute - something else that I know the two of us have in common. However, that being said, I wish him only happiness in his new life with Justin. In different ways, I think they are both fortunate.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more. No matter how different they are, and the worlds they each come from, somehow they complete each other…” Ben mused aloud, his eyes warm on the two of them, and young Gus laughing as he spoke to the two adults in heartwarming animation.

 

“I’m glad it worked out. The most surprising part was how the other slaves left without too much protest. Of course, the master set them up with a great start in their new lives… but, they were all devoted and enamored of him.”

 

Ben looked at Brandon shrewdly. “As were you, my friend.”

 

“I won’t deny that. I close that chapter of my life with no regrets.”

 

“And… your work in the stables? You find that challenging enough for now?” Ben asked, hoping he wasn’t displaying more than idle curiosity… uncertain if he wanted to admit how much the idea of Brandon leaving the island disturbed him.

 

Brandon turned away from the sight of the pure domesticated bliss on the blanket, to flash Ben a bright, yet knowing smile. “I love horses; I always have. When the Sultan told me about his stable manager reaching retirement age, I jumped at the opportunity. Not only do I get to stay on the island that has been a home to me more than any other place… but, I get to spend the bulk of my time with horse flesh. They are infinitely safer than humans---”

 

Ben winced. He knew that was a dig at Michael… and for the first time in what was a very long time, pain didn’t stab into his heart, nor did he feel the desire to issue any sort of defense. He had long ago reached the understanding that Michael’s actions had no real defense. In giving one, he just made himself look the fool. Michael had done a good enough job of that on his own. “Yeah, I guess so. friend. I’m glad you’re happy, Brandon… and just as glad that you want to stay here.”

 

“I’m happy you feel that way… and I want to ask you something. You can say no if you want. It won’t change our friendship if you do. I - I just have to know.” Brandon wasn’t sure he was going about this in the right way, but, he had to know if Ben was as attracted to him as he was to him. He had danced around this for weeks now… perhaps even longer. It just seemed like the time to lay all the cards on the table.

 

“I’m intrigued…” Ben started with a frown. “What is it?”

 

Brandon moved closer, ready to move ahead if Ben gave him the assent. “I know we’re friends… but here lately I’ve had thoughts and feelings that far extend that. If I’m way off here and you have no interest in me, or if it’s even too soon, I’ll keep it to myself and not mention it again until you’re ready. I - I just had to know---”

 

Ben smiled, knowing exactly where this was heading. “I feel the same, Brandon. I have for awhile now. To be honest, I’m not sure if I am ready for a full on relationship and what that entails… but, I do know that I care deeply about you. I would like to explore where this could go.”

 

His tongue sliding out to moisten his lips, Brandon’s smile turned more sensual. “I think I know a perfect place to start… and one that could test the waters, so to speak.”

 

Groaning at that particular look on Brandon’s face, Ben realized he might be more ready than he’d ever thought himself to be. “I’m listening…”

 

“Good.” Brandon’s voice was a low purr, his hand reaching up to softly brush against the back of Ben’s neck. “Can I kiss you, Ben? That’s all I’m asking for… just a kiss.”

 

“Just a kiss,” Ben repeated, his eyes closing momentarily as he thought of those soft lips touching his own. He wasn’t sure how he knew them to be soft… for some reason he just knew they would be. “I’d like that, Brandon.” His attention fully on the lips of the hot blond that leaned in toward him, he didn’t see his master watching from the distance, a definite smile of approval on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian frowned as he entered the harem, a slight bit worried that Justin had arranged to meet him here. After his extended outdoor lunch with Justin and Gus, he had returned directly to his office, his correspondence falling behind in recent weeks. He had been more than a bit surprised when his guard informed him that Justin wished to meet him in his long vacated harem. What could the reason be? Could his volatile blond be angry that the harem still existed? Shrugging his shoulders, he realized he would discover his answers once he came face-to-face with the beguiling instigator of this meeting.

 

Stepping inside, Brian called out, “Justin? Come out, come out, wherever you are...” His dick immediately hardened when he noticed candles lit all around the room, the fragrant essence exuding in the room, a sign that it had been prepared for his pleasure… and for his alone. What was his boy up to now?

 

Not showing himself yet, Justin remained behind the semi-transparent curtain, his voice huskily calling out, “Please make yourself comfortable on the sofa, Master. I will be with you in a moment…”

 

 _Master?_ Fuck... what was the little devil up to now? He remembered longing to hear that title falling from Justin’s lips in a manner of respect and adoration, and not the sarcasm he had given to it on the few times he’d spoken it. Why now when he treated Justin as an equal… or as much as he could in the face of the world? Taking his seat on the sofa, his eyes widened as Justin approached, his hands carrying a tray of exotic fruits… and the most appealing sight of all - Justin clad in his former harem attire. “What are you up to, twat?”

 

“Up to, Master?” Justin cooed, placing the tray on the table in front of him… deliberately turning so Brian would get a close up view of his nearly naked ass. “Nothing at all. That is, nothing except pleasing you in every possible way.”

 

Brian’s cock continued to thicken. As his eyes swept down Justin’s oiled body, he groaned when he watched Justin plucking a ripened grape from the stem, rubbing it across his lips, before slowly opening his mouth to let it slip inside. Teasing, provocative, little fucker. Barely restraining the urge to pull the tempting little blond onto his lap, and proceed in taking his entirely too fuckable body in every way possible, Brian softly growled, “I thought you didn’t want to be my slave, little boy? In fact, this harem was repellent to you. Or, has something changed?”

 

"Hmmm, no... not exactly," he replied evasively. Justin moved away from the tray of fruit, aligning his body so that he straddled Brian’s legs, one of his surrounding each of his own. He rubbed his bare chest against Brian’s fully clothed body, his hands clutching at the robes that covered him. “I think that Master is wearing far too many clothes…”

 

Swearing, failing to keep his hands to himself, he reached around and grabbed at Justin’s ass, his fingers opening and closing on the smooth, soft flesh… his control barely manageable with the lust that was now driving him. Brian’s voice was as rough as gravel when he spoke, “I don’t have to tell you how badly I want to fuck you - here _and_ now; however, I want answers first. What the fuck are you doing, Justin?”

 

Leaning back, Justin smiled at Brian’s glowering, yet lustful expression. Poor man. He had to be so confused right now. As much as he loved playing this game, he couldn’t move this along to a mutually satisfying conclusion until he answered the ruler’s questions. “Okay. It’s really very simple. You gave up a way of life, and I really didn’t give up anything. I don’t really have much to give… but, I began to think about it. Why should you give up the harem, or even close it off? The slaves are gone. That’s all that really mattered. I just wanted to be the only one. The locale doesn’t matter.”

 

Managing to focus on the words, ever aware of Justin’s body that was barely covered and so accessible to his every desire, Brian huskily prompted him, “What exactly are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying that I think it would be fun for us to revert to our former roles - from time to time, here in the harem. I could be your slave boy; in fact, your favorite little toy… yours to command and take as the primitive in you most desires. Then, afterwards… we leave this room, and you are satisfied in knowing that you can have me essentially on your former terms, but mine as well.”

 

“The best of both worlds.” Brian smiled at his much adored lover, thinking he couldn’t possibly love him more than he did right now. “You are just amazing, Justin Taylor. I was content with our arrangement… but, you managed to surprise and delight me again.”

 

“I do aim to please, Sultan…” Justin purred, his eyes moving in love and desire over the beautiful brunet ruler.

 

His hand reaching up to lightly caress Justin’s lower lip, Brian rasped, “I think it’s time to move onto the pleasing, then.”

 

Justin moved from Brian’s lap, and watched as his lover hurriedly disrobed, knowing exactly how the man most wanted to be pleasured. Moving onto his knees, his eyes hungry on Brian’s engorged cock, Justin whispered, “In this room I am your possession… your most cherished slave. Inside these walls, I am everything that you desire. That is my compromise… and one that I hope brings you pleasure.”

 

Brian rolled his lips under, as he surveyed the beautiful boy with an adoring expression, one that he doubted he could ever annunciate properly. As Justin went to work on his enthusiastic organ, Brian lightly stroked his soft, blond hair. His words were barely audible when he spoke, “Inside or outside of these walls, you will forever be all that I desire. Not only the Sultan’s possession, but, also the ruler of his heart.”

 

The End


End file.
